The Unlikely Duo
by iGymnast
Summary: Snape is Harry's father... but where does Draco fit into this crazy puzzle? Severitus with twists, not slash, no Horcruxes, mostly HPB compliant, sorta DH compliant. Rated T for abusive Dursleys and occasional profanity.
1. SOS

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is JKR's. Severitus Challenge belongs to Severitus. Both are pure and utter geniusness. And I don't care that spell check is telling me geniusness is not a word. It's a real word in my head.**

_A/N: I like to name my chapters after songs. This first one comes from the incredibly talented Jonas Brothers!_

* * *

Chapter One: S.O.S.

"Boy!" Vernon Dursley boomed.

"Yes, sir," his small fifteen-year old nephew said meekly. Vernon's wife, Petunia, and their son, Dudley Dursley, watched with interest. Vernon's nephew crept forward fearfully, and Vernon's eyes flickered with great interest.

"It's time to teach you a lesson, boy," Vernon growled. "A lesson you won't forget." The boy's eyes flickered with fear for a second, then returned to their normal miserable green.

The boy had been deprived of food since he returned from his boarding school one week before. His eyes hadn't shone like they used to in a long time-- his dreams were constantly plagued by his godfather, who had been killed weeks before, and he wasn't sleeping all that well. He'd been absolutely miserable since the incident at the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic.

Petunia and her son watched eagerly as the portly man continuously beat the boy senseless. Satisfied with the boy's screaming and pleading for help, he tossed his nephew into the cupboard under the stairs and promptly padlocked the door behind him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Why did school have to end," Harry Potter thought miserably as he nursed several broken bones. "Why did Sirius have to die?" He'd only awaken from his beating minutes ago, and he already had the urge to scream out in pain, although past experience told him to keep silent.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

At around this same time, an owl by the name of Hedwig was squirming to be let out of her cage.

"All right, Hedwig, all right," one Ron Weasley grumbled. He let the bird out, and she hooted her thanks. She soared out the window into the night.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hedwig!" Harry whispered, wincing against the pain. "I don't think I can make it much longer." Hedwig hooted indignantly.

"Okay, okay," Harry wheezed, ignoring the pain. He tore a sheet out of one of Dudley's old comic books that was mostly white, and he wrote "HELP" and his initials. He shakily shoved it in between the wrought iron bars of the window, and the owl took the page in her beak.

"Take this to any of the professors at Hogwarts," Harry wheezed, then doubled over. "Quickly!" Hedwig nodded as only an owl could and soared out of sight. Harry shivered and laid down in his blood-soaked bed, hoping help would come. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. It turned out he could take a lot more- he got two more beatings the next day.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hedwig hooted angrily. Where were the professors when you needed them? She'd been flying around the school searching for someone, anyone, since she'd gotten the note from Harry the day before.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Severus?" the aging headmaster called through the Floo.

"Yes, Albus," the black-haired Potions master said, not looking up from the cauldron.

"Could you come to my office, please?" Dumbledore asked.

"Give me five minutes," Severus Snape said as he added some ingredient the headmaster couldn't make out to the cauldron. "The Wolfsbane for our precious werewolf will be ruined if I come now."

"Very well," Dumbledore nodded, then extracted his head from the Floo network. Several minutes later, Severus Snape strode into the headmaster's office via the Floo network.

"Make this quick, Albus," Snape said wearily. "I'm a bit busy."

"I'm sorry to have to ruin your evening plans," Dumbledore said apologetically, "but I am afraid it cannot wait. Remus has voiced his concerns over Harry's well-being with his Muggle relatives. He doesn't seem to think they take very good care of him. He wouldn't say why he thought this, but he thought I should look into it. I'm busy tonight-- I have to go to a meeting with Cornelius Fudge-- but I would dearly appreciate it if you would make check up on number four, Privet Drive."

"This is not so much a request as an order, is it," Snape said dryly. "Yes, I shall visit Surrey tonight." Snape sighed in defeat, growled deep inside his throat, and left the office. Dumbledore chuckled as the young Potions master left, and settled in with his paperwork.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Who is it?" Vernon Dursley boomed as someone knocked on the front door. He opened the door to reveal one black-robed Severus Snape, who held his wand in the man's face.

"Allow me entrance," Snape said dangerously, his eyes glittering threateningly, "or I will _force_ you to allow me entrance." Vernon made some sort of awkward grunting noise and opened the door wider. His eyes flashed with anger. It had to be the boy's fault, he thought. The boy was cause for all the problems around the place.

"BOY!" Vernon Dursley roared as Snape held him at wand-point. A feeble mumble issued from somewhere in the house.

"BOY, GET OUT HERE!" Vernon Dursley shouted. He was getting more and more angry at having a wand pointed at his throat. Vernon Dursley, upon hearing no noise, rolled his eyes and muttered, "Insolent brat." He waved his hand in the direction of the stairs.

"His room's over there," Vernon said carelessly. Snape narrowed his eyes calculatingly, and stalked over to the stairs. He was just starting up them when Dursley corrected him.

"Not upstairs," Dursley said meekly.

"Where, then, pray tell?" Snape said exasperatedly. Dursley pointed at the locked cupboard door.

Snape growled in anger and stalked over to the locked cupboard door. He muttered a simple "Alohomora" and the door flung open. He was not at all prepared for what he saw in the cupboard. He recoiled in horror and gasped involuntarily at the sight that met his eyes.

Lying on a blood- and vomit-soaked bed, barely recognizable under all the physical damage, was fifteen-year old Harry Potter.

"Potter," Snape coaxed. Merlin, was the boy even conscious? "Harry!" The boy's eyelids fluttered, and he squinted against the light of his professor's wand.

"P-Professor?" he croaked. He attempted to move, and hissed in pain. Snape cursed under his breath at the sheer stupidity of the boy's relations.

"Don't move, Potter," Snape said calmly. He turned and threw Vernon Dursley a death glare, then gingerly collected the boy in his arms. It startled him how light the boy was. Snape cursed under his breath-- they'd probably starved him on top of these beatings.

Harry screamed at the pain, and Snape winced. He cursed loudly in several languages at all three Dursleys and Disapparated to the outskirts of the anti-Apparation wards. He ran up to the castle at full speed, the front doors blasting open before he burst through them.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"POPPY!" Snape bellowed as he gently placed the mercifully passed-out boy on a bed. The mediwitch ran out and gasped at the sight of the Gryffindor.

"What in the name of Merlin happened to him?" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.

"He- never mind what happened! Just get fix him!" Snape snapped, interrupting himself. Pomfrey set to work, and evaluated his injuries. A sheet of parchment appeared in front of her, and a long list of injuries wrote themselves down.

"Holy mother of Merlin," Pomfrey whispered. Snape whistled softly as he gazed at the list over the mediwitch's shoulder.

"Good gods," Snape said softly. Pomfrey set to work, and Snape retrieved several Potions, gently pouring one after another down the teenager's throat.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Snape said dryly. The boy's eyelids fluttered and he attempted to focus on his professor.

"Professor," Harry croaked. He shakily shoved his glasses on.

"The one and only," Snape smirked. "Does anything hurt?" Harry nodded.

"My head," Harry wheezed. "And my legs. And just about everything else." Just then, a snowy white owl flew in the window.

"Hedwig!" Harry said hoarsely. She gave an apologetic hoot and dropped the piece of Muggle magazine.

"It's okay," the teenager said reassuringly. "Snape came anyway."

"What is this you're going on about, Potter?" Snape asked confusedly.

"I told Hedwig to bring this to someone here, but I don't think she could find anyone," Harry wheezed.

"Yes, the castle _is_ rather empty during the summer holiday," Snape agreed. He grabbed a couple of potions vials off the side table next to the boy's bed.

"Here, take these," Snape said harshly, "or I will force you to take them." _Good old Snape,_ Harry thought to himself, and lifted an arm to take it and shakily swallowed the contents of the three vials.

Just as an uncomfortable silence settled on the room, Madam Pomfrey bustled in.

"Oh, good, you're awake," Pomfrey said, obviously relieved. "You've given him the potions, Severus?"

"Yes, Poppy," Snape said crisply. He suddenly stiffened, and grabbed his left arm. Harry knew that was where the Dark Mark was branded into his skin. Snape stood quickly and left the room.

Poppy Pomfrey sighed.

"He'll be back later, with injuries, no doubt," Pomfrey said wearily. "Honestly, I don't know who spends more time in here, Potter, you, Professor Snape, or myself." She cast a healing charm on the teenager and left him to sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Another Death Eater meeting?" a woman in a portrait in Snape's quarters asked sympathetically as he raced in to grab his Death Eater robes.

"Yes," Snape snapped as he threw on the disgusting Death Eater robes. "Is that not obvious by the way I hold my arm?"

"Lay off her," the man in the portrait said angrily. "She's just trying to be nice."

"Would you guys quit it!" the woman shouted. "Honestly, you're worse than Remus at the full moon."

"Thank you so very much for reminding me," Snape muttered, thinking back to his encounter with Remus Lupin in his werewolf form more than two years ago.

"Be careful, Sev!" the woman called after him. Snape growled and left.

"Albus, I'm leaving," Snape said as he poked his head into the headmaster's office. "The Dark Lord awaits." Dumbledore nodded.

"Good luck," Dumbledore said gravely. Snape nodded sullenly and left. He walked to the edges of the anti-Apparation boundaries and Disapparated to Riddle Manor.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Oh, Merlin," Harry moaned, clutching his head. His scar was starting to burn, and he was submerged in a vision.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Good evening, my Death Eaters," the Dark Lord hissed, his voice barely a whisper. Harry looked around and found Snape's cold, black eyes. It wasn't hard to pick him out, even though he had on his Death Eater robes and mask, as did all the Death Eaters in the room.

"I have decided to plan an attack," Voldemort said, his voice nearly a whisper. "There, the traitor will perish." For a fraction of a section, Harry thought he spotted fear in the Potions master's eyes, but just as quickly as the fear came, it left, leaving Snape's eyes a stone cold black.

"Severus, do you have any news for your Lord?" the snake-like man (if he could even be considered human) asked.

"The old codger has told me of no defense systems, yet, my Lord," Snape said, his voice rock steady. "However, he has informed me there is another meeting Thursday night, in which he intends to tell me his plans, my Lord."

"Excellent, Severus," Voldemort hissed.

"I'm glad you think so, my Lord," Snape said faithfully.

"You do not, however, have any news for me tonight, and that angers me, Severus," Voldemort said softly. "I'd been hoping for news so I could formulate my plan. _Crucio_." Harry watched the Potions master sink to his knees, but the man refused to scream.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Potter! Potter, wake up!" Pomfrey commanded sharply. The boy was laying on the bed, writhing and screaming in pain. Slowly, the boy regained consciousness.

"Get Dumbledore," Harry panted. Pomfrey nodded quickly and rushed to her Floo. Moments later, the headmaster strode into the hospital wing, followed by Pomfrey.

"What is it, Harry? Another vision?" the old wizard asked.

"Yes, sir," Harry said, trying to regain control of his breath. He began to shake.

"Get the Post-Cruciatus Potion, Poppy," Dumbledore ordered. The mediwitch nodded and left for her supply.

"Have some ready for Snape," Harry said after he downed the potion. "He's been under the Cruciatus longer than anyone else tonight."

"I will," Madam Pomfrey promised. Just then, all three heard a thump in the hallway. As Dumbledore ran out, Harry jumped up, intending to follow him. He ignored the pain in his body.

"Not so fast," Pomfrey said sternly, standing in front of him. She pointed to the bed he'd been lying on seconds before. "Get back in bed."

"But Madam-" the Gryffindor began to protest.

"No, Potter," Madam Pomfrey cut him off. "You will stay in bed until I deem you well enough to leave." Just then, the doors to the hospital ward flung open, and Dumbledore came in with what looked like Snape on a conjured stretcher. Harry began to panic, as he couldn't tell whether the man was alive or not.

"We have our Potions master back," Dumbledore said grimly.

* * *

_A/N: Dun dun dunnnnn! I am sooooo evil! Poor Snape, what have I done to him!__ Oh, and I just thought of this-- I was reading OotP yesterday, and they spell Apparation differently than I always have! I've always spelled it Apparition! Oh well)__ I just thought I'd let you know that I'm not spelling it wrong!__ Make my day and review, please!_

_Just as an aside, this is my first fanfic. Please be nice and leave constructive criticism. If you are just going to leave negative reviews, just close this window and never continue reading it again. I'm not really sure if this is even good, but I'd like people to tell me what they think. Convince me to keep writing, people!_

_Also, I need a beta, if anyone is interested!_


	2. What Hurts The Most

_Disclaimer: If I owned it, why would I waste my time with FAN fiction??_

_A/N: Chapter Two's title comes from Cascada, another one of my favorites!!_

_Day off from school (gotta love Good Friday), so I figured what the hell, I'll upload another chapter!_

_And I dedicate this chapter to my first two reviewers- __breannatala and Murgy31!! Thanks for reviewing!_

* * *

Chapter Two: What Hurts the Most

Harry got out of the infirmary several days later, but Snape had yet to grace the living with his exuberant personality. Harry, after seeing the man unconscious for so long, had found himself worrying over the man's physical health. It was strange enough, considering Snape had hated Harry just three weeks ago, when Harry had left school for summer holiday. He had made it a habit to watch the Potions master for signs of waking. Finally, eight days later, the man woke, and found Harry Potter at his bedside.

"Potter," Snape whispered, his voice cracking from days of nonuse. Harry jumped and looked up to meet the man's cold black eyes. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I- I was worried about you, sir," Harry said, suddenly taking interest in the tiled flooring. Before Snape could say or do anything, the boy rushed out of the infirmary.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Snape is awake, sir," Harry said as he entered the headmaster's office.

"_Professor_ Snape, Harry," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling kindly. "Thank you for informing me." Harry nodded and trudged back down to his room, which the headmaster had taken upon himself to build into the school next to Snape's quarters. the old wizard chuckled and headed down to the infirmary.

"How are you feeling, Severus?" Dumbledore asked as he settled himself into a chair at the Potions master's bedside.

"Like I got ran over by a herd of thestrals," Snape said dryly, his voice improving. "Poppy has given me the correct potions." Dumbledore nodded.

"So, how is dear old Tom?" Dumbledore asked casually.

"He is planning an attack," Snape said. He twisted the sheet about in his hand subconsciously. "He would not give details, just that he wanted to hear what your plan is."

"You will have something for his next meeting, Severus," Dumbledore promised.

"What's with Potter?" Snape asked. "He was sitting in the chair you're occupying now and just watching me when I awoke."

"Mr. Potter has taken a liking to watching you," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"What for? I hated the boy. Merlin, I _still_ hate that boy, after what he did during Occlumency last year," Snape said, anger boiling up inside him. What nerve that boy had, to go into _his_ Pensieve and view _his_ memories. _His memories!_

"Severus, you do not hate the boy," Dumbledore said knowingly. "You sympathize with him. You know what that kind of childhood feels like."

"You knew!?" Snape shouted as he sat straight up despite his back's protests.

"Now, now, dear boy, calm yourself," Dumbledore said calmly. "Poppy informed me of Mr. Potter's home life just after your return from Voldemort. I dare say we cannot have him going back to the Dursleys' residence any time soon. At least we won't have to worry about the wards until next summer."

"Next summer the wards will fall," Snape said hoarsely, "if I remember correctly." Not that he cared about the boy or anything- in fact, he thought everyone cared about the boy a bit too much- but it was hard to forget anything about the bloody Boy-Who-Lived when he was the discussion topic of choice among most of Snape's coworkers, and the Order, as well.

"Indeed," Dumbledore said sadly, "as Harry is becoming of age next summer." The two stayed silent for a moment.

"Well, I suspect I must return to my duties," Dumbledore said solemnly, "as the Order has a meeting tonight to discuss rather obvious events." Snape nodded, and the old wizard left the infirmary.

"Poppy?" Snape called.

"What is it, Severus," Pomfrey said briskly as she plodded over toward his bed.

"Can I leave?" Snape asked.

"Good Gods, you are just as impatient as Potter!" Pomfrey exclaimed. "No, you cannot leave until I say so!" Snape growled and glared at the mediwitch. She hadn't changed a bit from the moment the black-haired wizard had stepped inside the castle as a first year. Snape sat back on his starch-white pillows.

"Fine," the Potions master said, pretending to be perfectly content with the present arrangements. Pomfrey nodded and left. Snape waited until he was sure the mediwitch was in her office, and he made his escape. As he hobbled down the hallway, he could hear the woman shriek, "SEVERUS!" Snape snickered to himself, cast a Disillusionment Charm, and continued down to his dungeons.

"Potter," Snape growled as he made his way into the corridor where his rooms were located. The boy jumped, as he had been sitting in the middle of the hallway. Harry looked around frantically for the source of the voice.

"Professor?" Harry asked weakly.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake," Snape grumbled wearily as he pointed his wand at himself. "_Finite Incantatem_." Suddenly, a battered-looking Professor Snape became visible to the teenager.

"Professor, Madame Pomfrey let you leave?" Harry asked in wonder.

"In a sense," Snape smirked. "She made a foolish mistake and left me unguarded. Why she thought I wouldn't run is a mystery to me." Snape sneered at the boy, then hobbled into his dungeons.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

At nine o'clock that evening, Harry decided he needed a Dreamless Sleep Draught. Maybe he'd be able to sleep then.

"Professor?" Harry asked hesitantly as he knocked on the door. Hearing no response, he wondered if the Potions master was all right, and he walked in slowly. What he saw made him gasp. Lying on the floor in a pool of blood was none other than Professor Snape himself.

Harry quickly pulled himself together as his mind raced. He used the Diagnostic Charm first- he'd learned it from Hermione after she'd used it on him several times. The man was unconscious, of that Harry was sure; the charm also told him the man was bleeding internally and his body was going into shock. He had a concussion from where he fell on the floor, and the back of his head was bleeding. Harry quickly used the Stasis Charm to maintain the man's condition.

The Gryffindor ran to the man's potion supply, and quickly decided on a few, knowing they wouldn't interact negatively. At the last second, he grabbed a couple other potions not generally used for healing, but Harry knew they would give the effect he wanted them to. After all, what good was reading the entire Potions textbook and personal experience if he wasn't going to put it to good use?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Potter," Snape croaked. Harry looked up, his face bright.

"Professor!" Harry exclaimed, obvious relief in his eyes.

"What the hell happened?" Snape said, disoriented. He looked around. _It looks like my quarters_, he thought as he took in the green and silver Slytherin-colored décor, _but what the hell is Potter doing here?_

"What do you remember?" Harry asked carefully.

"I escaped from the infirmary earlier," Snape recalled. "Then I made my way down to my quarters. I sneered at you. I went into my rooms. I sat at my desk…"

"I'm not sure exactly what happened after you entered your rooms," Harry said quietly, "but I came looking for a Dreamless Sleep Draught and found you passed out on the floor covered in blood."

"And why would I not be in the infirmary?" the black-haired man asked with an edge to his voice.

"I could call Madam Pomfrey down here, if you really would prefer to be up there, sir," Harry offered as he grabbed the Floo powder.

"No, no, it's quite alright," Snape said quickly. He looked around. "Potter, what are you doing in my quarters?"

"I've been healing you for the past six hours, sir," Harry said. Snape sat up in his bed and tested each of his extremities.

"What did you use on me, Potter?" Snape questioned crisply. Harry thought for a moment.

"Healing Draught, Pain Reducer, Blood Replenisher, Nutrition Potion, Dreamless Sleep Potion," Harry listed, ticking each one off on his fingers as he went, "Post-Cruciatus…"

"Why, Potter?" Snape said softly.

"Why what, sir?" Harry asked, confusion written all over his face. He gripped a vial of Dreamless Sleep Draught tightly.

"Why did you heal me? Clearly I hate you, and I'm sure the feeling is mutual," Snape said.

"You saved me, I saved you," Harry said with a shrug. "Now we're even." Snape closed his eyes and mentally rolled his eyes. So…_Gryffindor_ of the boy.

"Here, get some sleep," Harry coaxed as he handed his teacher a vial of Dreamless Sleep Potion. "You need your rest."

"I feel fine, Potter," Snape growled. Harry stared at the man defiantly. Finally, Snape growled in defeat and accepted the vial.

"You can get up as soon as you wake, Professor, I promise," Harry reassured him. Snape growled and downed the vial. He barely had time to place the vial on his bedside table before he fell asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Soon enough, the Potions master was back to his grouchy and dismal old self that everyone knew and loved within a couple of days, and Harry was no longer needed in the man's quarters, as he was blatantly told.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Severus, the boy who was in here taking care of you. Who is he?" the man in the portrait asked. The woman held onto the man's arm and looked at the Potions professor.

"That," Snape said anticlimactically, "is Harry Potter."

The woman gasped, and the man looked at Snape in utter shock.

"That…that's him?!" the woman exclaimed.

"Indeed," Snape said dryly.

"He's so thin," the man commented.

"No! Really?" Snape snorted in mock-awe. "Should have seen him when I collected him from his relatives. Those god-be-damned Muggles found pleasure in beating, starving, and enslaving him."

"Who did Harry stay with, Severus?" the woman asked fearfully.

"Dumbledore mentioned the name…Dursley, was it?" Snape said carefully. He knew the woman was a portrait, not live and in person, but he was still wary of her.

"DUMBLEDORE LEFT HIM WITH THEM?!" the woman shrieked. "THEY ARE THE MOST ANTI-MAGIC MUGGLES I HAVE EVER HAD THE DISPLEASURE TO MEET IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

"Shhh, it's okay," the man said comfortingly.

"Don't you 'It's okay' me!" the woman said shrilly. "It's a wonder they didn't murder the boy!"

"Whatever you may think," Snape said smoothly, "they are the only relatives Potter has left." The man and the woman glanced at each other for a brief moment.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something," Snape said as he sipped his dark red wine. He could feel a massive headache coming on. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Because you are," the man said matter-of-factly. "All in good time, Severus, all in good time."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Potter," the black-haired man called as he banged on the boy's door. Harry didn't open the door.

"So help me Merlin, Potter, if you do not open this door this instant I will kick it in!" Snape yelled, annoyed. What the hell was so important that the boy couldn't even be bothered to reply?

"POTTER!" Snape roared as he magicked the door open.

Lying on the bed was Harry, writhing and screaming in agony. If the Potions master didn't know better, he would've thought the boy was under the Cruciatus Curse. Snape held Harry down firmly, so the boy wouldn't hurt himself, and he called to the boy, trying to bring him back from the clutches of whatever demon had him tightly in its grasp.

"Potter," Snape called. The boy continued to scream.

"Harry!" Snape tried. He shook the boy a bit. After several minutes, the boy's breathing regulated, and he regained consciousness. Snape released his hold on the boy and stepped back from the large bed.

"Hello, Professor," Harry smiled weakly.

"Care to explain what happened?" Snape said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I…I had a vision," Harry mumbled. He gazed out the window, which showed the Quidditch pitch. It was obviously a magicked window, as the Quidditch pitch was on the other side of the building, and the dungeons were below ground.

"Excuse me?" Snape said, arching an eyebrow.

"Do- do you have any Post-Cruciatus, Professor?" Harry asked as he began to shake.

"Vision, Harry?" the headmaster asked sympathetically from the doorway. Snape glanced in the older wizard's direction momentarily, then back at the teenager.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied grimly.

"Vision?" Snape questioned.

"Harry is connected to Tom's mind through his scar," Dumbledore explained. "Whenever Tom is particularly angry or happy, Harry becomes submerged in a vision. Whenever Tom curses anyone, Harry feels the curse, as well."

"And why couldn't you tell me this when I was instructing him in Occlumency?!" Snape shouted, slamming one fist on Harry's bedside table. "Do you know how many times that boy has been subjected to the most painful of the Unforgivables?!"

"Please don't shout," Harry whispered as he cowered on the bed. Dumbledore and Snape both looked at Harry. Harry looked like he was about to go into a nervous breakdown, all curled up on his Gryffindor bedding.

"I apologize," Snape said awkwardly. "I'd forgotten your less than pleasant stay with your relatives for a mere moment, and my temper got carried away." Harry shrugged.

"Anything of interest?" Dumbledore asked. "Severus, would you mind getting a vial of the Post-Cruciatus Potion terribly?"

"Of course not, Headmaster," Snape said coolly. He left and returned quickly, pressing an uncorked vial into the boy's hand.

"Thanks," Harry said as he drained the vial's contents. He shuddered against the potion's terrible taste, but it was nothing he wasn't used to. He'd taken the potion countless times, more than any witch or wizard should ever have to.

"Anything special, Harry?" Dumbledore repeated.

"Sorry. Yes, he told Bellatrix and Wormtail he has formulated his plan," Harry said, the shaking diminishing slowly. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and tried to control the anger he felt towards Wormtail.

"Potter, are you alright?" Snape said. If Harry hadn't known better, he might've thought the Potions master had been almost concerned for him.

"I'm fine, sir," Harry replied after a moment. "I'm not very fond of Wormtail."

"No one is," Snape muttered darkly.

"Did he mention any specifics about this plan?" Dumbledore asked.

"An attack on Diagon Alley," Harry answered. "The first Saturday of October."

"That gives us little more than three months," Dumbledore said as he glanced at Snape. "Severus, did he tell you of this plan?"

"No," Snape said. "At least, not yet. He does not like to tell his plans until they are ready to be put into action."

"If he does not tell you at all, we may have an advantage," Dumbledore said.

"Yeah, because Voldemort said something about the traitor being murdered during the attack," Harry remembered. "When you were there, sir."

"Idle threats," Snape said, waving a hand carelessly. "He thinks he has traitors all the time. He kills innocent-- well, not _innocent_ Death Eaters, but loyal Death Eaters."

"But what if he decides that you are this week's traitor?" Harry countered. "I mean, granted, you're not my _favorite _professor, but it would be a shame to see you die." Harry rubbed the back of his right hand absently as Snape scowled at him and Dumbledore chuckled.

"The boy makes a point, Severus," Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "If Tom does not tell you, that means someone else is the spy. He wouldn't suspect you." Snape sneered at the teenager, but considered his point.

"You may be right," Snape admitted grudgingly. "How is it, Potter, that you can be so pig-headedly Gryffindor at times, and yet so peculiarly Slytherin at others?" He took a sip from his glass of water.

"The Sorting Hat wanted me in Slytherin," Harry volunteered. Snape sprayed the mouthful of water everywhere.

"I beg your pardon?!" he spluttered. Dumbledore smiled in amusement.

"Yeah," Harry grinned. "It wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I'd met Malfoy already. He was so sure he was going to be a Slytherin, and I didn't want to be with him. And Hagrid had already told me Voldemort" --Harry looked at Snape in surprise, as he hadn't flinched at the mention of the psychopath's name-- "was in Slytherin. So, I told it not Slytherin."

"Amazing," Snape smirked. "Thank you for judging my House based on its least impressive members."

"You're welcome," Harry replied.

_A/N: So Snape's okay! Yay! And Harry begins to show a talent for potions!! And who are those people in the portrait? Read and Review!!_

_How am I doing with the characters? I think they're a bit OOC, and I've spent almost four days trying to fix it, but I'm not sure if it works. Also, am I doing the talking heads thing? (People doing nothing but talking) I try to avoid it as much as possible by putting in some sort of actions, but I'm not really sure. Tell me what you think!_

_Oh, and just so you know, the next couple of chapters are going to be really touch-and-go. They're proving very difficult to write, and I'm not finding much inspiration to keep going with them. Just bear with me, I am trying to get it done! I don't plan on abandoning this!_

_I need a Beta if anyone is interested!_


	3. Hate I Really Don't Like You

Chapter Three: Hate (I Really Don't Like You)

_Disclaimer: Nothing has changed in the ownership of this since my last chapter, sadly. (Yes, I do enjoy writing these disclaimers.)_

_Thanks a bunch to Murgy31, my darling beta!! I love you!! _

_A/N: Chapter Three's title comes from the Plain White T's. I just absolutely love this song. And if you haven't noticed by now, yes, I take chapter titles very seriously and I search through my music library meticulously to find a fitting title._

_To my reviewers (as I forgot to reply to my reviewers last chapters-- whoops, my bad!):_

_firefly5151-- you're gonna find out in this chapter!!_

_murgy31-- thank you!!_

_breannatala-- gracias!_

* * *

Chapter Three: Hate (I Really Don't Like You)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Three weeks later

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Severus, can you call Harry in here?" the woman in the portrait asked.

"Why would I do an inane thing such as that?" Snape replied, not looking up from his planning book.

"Because we need to speak with both of you," the man in the portrait retorted. "Now go get him."

"Please," the woman added.

The Potions master sighed and left his rooms. He and Harry had learned to (at the very least) tolerate each other during the past three weeks, and he knew the child was probably reading or something.

"Harry?" Snape called as he knocked on the door gently.

"Yes, sir?" Harry asked as he opened the door. He had been concentrating hard on his Transfiguration homework.

"One of my portraits wishes to see you," the black-haired man explained stoically. The teenager furrowed his brow and shrugged as he followed the thin man to his rooms.

"Hello, Harry," the man in the portrait said calmly. Harry gasped and leaned heavily on a dark green chair.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry whispered.

"Hi, my baby," Lily Potter said softly. "Sit, sit, we have things to discuss with you and Severus." Harry whirled around and stared at his professor.

"How did you get this portrait? The house was burned down to a crisp!" Harry demanded.

"We left it in our will for him, Harry," James Potter said gently. "We left it at Grimmauld Place, where he collected it from the old crowd." Harry visibly relaxed and sat down in the chair Snape offered.

Harry looked around his teacher's sitting room. It was decked out in overstuffed dark green chairs, with two silver end tables scattered about the room. The portrait of Harry's parents hung above the large fireplace. A green throw rug with silver trim lay on the cold stone floor.

"Slytherin," Harry muttered. Snape smirked at that. Lily and James laughed.

"I must warn you, before we say anything," James began but stopped mid sentence, as if remembering something. "But first, Severus, please ward the door."

"Already taken care of," Snape said.

"Good habit to get into," James said approvingly. "You should get into the habit, also, Harry." Harry nodded.

"Now, I must warn you before we begin our tale," James started again. "This portrait is going to catch fire exactly thirty-one seconds after we finish. We charmed it like this. We no longer belong in this world. Don't argue," James said, cutting off his son, as he had seen the boy's mouth open to protest. "It is for the best, my son, it really is."

"James," Lily said warningly. James nodded solemnly.

"Harry, I was married for a brief time to someone other than your father," Lily began softly. "Unfortunately, because he was a Death Eater spy, we were forced to annul our marriage. It was then that I married James.

"Harry, that man and I were together for one final night before our marriage was annulled. It was then, Harry, that you were conceived," Lily spoke. Harry chanced a glance at the Potions master. His eyes were blank, his expression unreadable.

"Harry, I am not your father," James said carefully.

"Not in the biological sense, anyway," Lily said quickly. "In every other sense of the word, James was very much your father. He loved you very much."

"I am proud to call you a Potter, Harry," James said quietly. "You are a brave and courageous boy, and always dear to our hearts."

"Harry, Severus is your father," Lily said.

"Thirty-one seconds," James said softly.

"Why do I look like James?" Harry said quickly.

"Paternity Charm," Lily explained. "Just allow it to wear off. It cannot be reapplied."

"I love you," Harry said softly, tears threatening to escape his eyes.

"And we love you, Harry," Lily said comfortingly. James looked hard at his son's biological father.

"Take care of him, Severus," James said. Snape nodded, his eyes glistening.

"I love you both," Lily said as the portrait disappeared in flames.

For several minutes after the portrait had disintegrated, the newfound father and son stared at the place the portrait had occupied, deeply lost in thought and, in the older wizard's case, memories. Harry suddenly got up and walked silently to his room. Snape made no move to stop him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Good morning, Harry," the aging headmaster smiled as Harry made his way into the Great Hall for breakfast. "Can I interest you in a slice of toast?" Harry accepted a piece and sat down at his place. Snape stalked in shortly after. Harry wondered how the man planned to deal with the new information they had discovered four days ago (they had been avoiding each other religiously for all of those four days).

"Good morning, Severus!" Dumbledore said heartily. Snape mumbled his greetings and plopped himself down in a chair. This struck Harry as extremely hilarious, as he had never known the Potions master to seat himself in such a…_normal_ way.

"Is there something you would like to share, Potter?" Snape asked silkily, as he had seen the boy silently laughing.

"No, sir," Harry said quietly. The black-haired man allowed the answer to suffice and began to pile eggs onto his plate.

"Severus, I'd like to see you in my office after breakfast," the headmaster said. Snape nodded uncaringly.

"Harry, I'd like you to be there as well," Dumbledore said, turning to the teenager.

"Sure thing," Harry said, shrugging indifferently. Dumbledore nodded, satisfied, and began to eat a muffin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What, Albus? I, unlike _some_," Snape sneered, tossing a glance at Harry, "have things that need to be accomplished today."

"It will be quick, do not worry," Dumbledore reassured him, eyes twinkling. "Severus, I would like you to pick up with the Occlumency lessons with Mr. Potter."

"You cannot be serious!" the Potions master protested. "That insufferable _brat_ has already wasted enough of my time! No! Under no circumstances whatsoever, no!"

"Under no circumstances?" Harry repeated challengingly. There was no mistaking what circumstance he was referring to. Dumbledore watched the two with great interest.

"No circumstances," the black-haired man repeated slowly, dangerously. "That means none, Potter. Zero." Harry snorted at that and turned to the headmaster.

"With all due respect, Headmaster," Harry said coolly, "I don't think extra lessons with an unwilling teacher will prove useful." Harry blatantly ignored the Potions master as he left the room.

The headmaster turned brightly to his Potions professor.

"Well, Severus?" he asked cheerfully.

"Not a chance, Albus," Snape said, annoyed. "No chance in hell."

"We shall see," Dumbledore said, not sounding discouraged at all. The Potions professor just shook his head as he left-- he'd known the crazy old headmaster long enough to know that the man was insane in his own right.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_So this is the way he wants to play it_, Harry thought to himself as he stalked down to his room. He was not aware he was walking in a very Snape-like fashion.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What do you want, Potter," Snape snapped irritably as he strode self-confidently past the boy, who had taken to sitting in the corridor lately.

"I think-" Harry began, but Snape cut him off.

"Please stop doing so," the professor sneered at him. "Thinking is not a very good look for you." And with that, Snape stalked into his quarters. Harry shook his head after him in disbelief. How could this man ever be his father?

* * *

_A/N: So there's Chapter 3. Sorry it's so short (four pages-- yikes!), but I'm running out of ideas for this chapter. Next chapter, if all goes as planned-- Occlumency! Please review! I like reviews, they make me happy!_

_Question: What did you think about how Harry and Snape found out? And what do you think about the portrait catching fire like that? I didn't want to do something cliché like a time-delayed letter, and I kind of thought that the portrait sticking around would hinder their relationship, because then they'd be talking to Lily and James all the time. Tell me what you think!_


	4. Honestly

Disclaimer: Unless JKR has passed over all rights to HP and the gang in the last ten minutes or so and I haven't heard about i

_Disclaimer: Unless JKR has passed over all rights to HP and the gang in the last ten minutes or so and I haven't heard about it yet, it's still hers._

_Quick Timeline Detail: It's the near the end of August, a week or so before HBP. Harry and Snape found out about a month and a half ago. I'm having a bit of trouble keeping the timeline from contradicting itself, I'm doing the best I can. Once the summer is over it will be much easier to follow._

_Note: There are no Horcruxes in this story (it just makes killing Voldemort that much harder). There are also no blood wards. Yeah, I realize Dumbledore talked with Snape about the blood wards in-- what, chapter one? This is because, like most of Dumbledore's ideas, it is based mostly around speculation. There are NO blood wards. Dumbledore is wrong for once. Shocker, I know. :)_

_Warning: The language is not as mild in this chapter as it has been in the past few. (This is the result of me writing when I am pissed off.) Hopefully you don't hold this against me and continue reading._

_I absolutely love my beta, murgy31. Really, I don't know what I would do without you! Thank you sooo much!!_

_To my fantastical reviewers:_

_firefly5151- I have to admit, the portrait was one of my better ideas. :) I'm glad you liked it! I'm glad you think he's in character. As you'll find out in this chapter, they are going to be nice to each other after a month and a half. I really wanted to keep the animosity longer, like you said, but in order for my outline to work, they had to be on nice terms just before school started. I hope you like it!_

_Kate Andromeda- I wouldn't even think about stopping now! :) I hope you like this one!_

_murgy31- Of course it's great, I have a great beta! I wonder who that is...lol! :)_

_Two chapters within twenty-four hours (I think-- my sense of time is all screwed up at the moment)! Who loves me! lol :) Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out by Wednesday...might be wishful thinking, though, I've got an English test Monday, and gymnastics practice Tuesday...but we shall see!_

_A/N: Chapter Four's title comes from Cartel. Enjoy!_

Chapter Four: Honestly

"Potter," Snape said stiffly. Harry looked up at his professor.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry inquired.

"I have consented to beginning Occlumency lessons with you again," the Potions Master said in the same stiff voice, as if he were afraid of betraying any emotions.

"All right, sir," Harry nodded. "And again, I'm sorry for going into your pensieve." The professor inclined his head in acknowledgement and continued on his march toward Merlin knows where.

"Be in my office at seven o'clock sharp tonight, Potter," Snape called over his shoulder as he continued down the corridor.

"Yes, sir," Harry nodded glumly. He was _not_ looking forward to continuing these lessons with the man who had been nothing but coldly polite ever since their new discovery a whole month before.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Sit, Potter," Snape said briskly as Harry entered the office at seven on the dot that evening.

"I am not going to attack your mind just yet," he added exasperatedly, as the boy had an apprehensive look etched into his features. The Boy-Who-Lived nodded and relaxed slightly, but never letting his guard down.

"First I am going to teach you specifically how to clear your mind and barricade it. Obviously my slight hints last year did not penetrate your thick skull," the black-haired wizard said disgustedly. Harry bit back a retort and remained silent.

"I will be in my lab for a few moments," Snape said shortly. He dropped a heavy textbook on his desk, which collided with the desk with a loud bang. "I would like you to read chapters 23 through 26. They are fairly short chapters, Potter, I think even _your_ brain with its limited capacity would be able to comprehend it." Harry nodded defiantly.

"Read, memorize, and be prepared for any questions I may have for you," Snape instructed, then swept into another room beyond the office, robes billowing behind him predictably.

Harry sighed and leafed through the textbook. He read the chapters and found the theory behind clearing his mind and protecting it to be quite simple. He practiced several times before the Potions master returned.

"Well, Potter," Snape said roughly, "I presume you have read the designated chapters?"

"Yes, Professor," Harry said obediently.

"Have you practiced at all in my absence?" the older wizard inquired evenly.

"I have," Harry answered, annoyed. _How incompetent does he think I am? _Harry thought

"Very well, then," Snape said coolly. "Put up your barriers." Harry concentrated and, after several long moments, Snape whispered, "Legilimens." He appeared at the edge of Harry's fire barrier. After several long minutes, he made some progress, but could not penetrate the boy's mind. He pulled away.

"Good enough for now," Snape said brusquely. "You will, however, need to keep your shields up all the time and be ready for an attack at any moment." Without warning, Snape cast the spell on the boy, and he was able to access all the boy's thoughts. Try as Harry might, he could not push him out. Suddenly, Snape started bringing out Harry's worst memories, and the fire suddenly pushed the man away.

"It should not require me bringing up your worst memories for you to defend your mind," Snape snapped at him. "Constant vigilance, Moody would say!"

"I wasn't ready!" Harry shot back.

"The Dark Lord will not wait for you to be ready!" Snape snarled. "He will not wait patiently for you to protect your deepest and most concealed thoughts. Do you think he gives two shits about that?"

He began to pace about the dark green throw rug. Harry noticed that the rug looked a bit worn, as if the man had worn a path through this carpet. Harry suddenly shivered, not having realized how cold it was in the stone dungeons, and cast a Warming Charm on himself.

On and on the Occlumency lesson went, Snape invading the boy's mind, and Harry blocking it.

"You need to concentrate, damn it!" Snape said frustratedly as he banged a hand on his desk.

"Yes, as if I can concentrate with all this shit going on around me!" Harry fired back. "I don't get you, Snape; one minute, you're perfectly-- well, okay, not nice, but tolerable, and the next you're acting like you've got a wand shoved up your ass and I'm back to being Potter's son. I was never Potter's son! Or was that portrait just a figment of my imagination?"

"Get out," Snape said, his voice dangerously low.

"Was it?" Harry demanded.

"I said GET OUT!" Snape roared. Harry rolled his eyes and strolled toward the door, as if to say, "I'm going, but not because you told me to."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"That boy has no respect for anyone or anything," Snape vented to himself vehemently. "Just because he's the bloody Boy-Who-Lived doesn't mean he can do whatever the hell he wants!"

Snape sipped his dark red wine as he thought about the summer as a whole. It had certainly been one of his more eventful summers-- every other year prior to this one, he had been able to retreat to Spinner's End to enjoy the solitude of being its only occupant, but that was not to be this summer. This summer he had to contend with not only Dumbledore and the Dark Lord's wishes, but also Harry bloody Potter.

_**Flashback**_

**"Severus, do you have any plans for the summer?" the aging headmaster asked conversationally.**

**"The Dark Lord expects me to spend my summer at Spinner's End with Wormtail," the Potions Master spat.**

**"Ah, well, you win some, you lose some," Dumbledore said regretfully.**

**"What do you mean, Headmaster?" Snape asked as he took a seat across from the headmaster's desk.**

**"Well, I was going to suggest that you stay in the castle with Mr. Potter, but if you are going to be away, I must send him back to his rel--"**

**"Absolutely not!" Snape protested, standing up with a bang. "That boy must never go back to those relatives again!"**

**"Why, Severus," the old wizard said, his eyes twinkling, "are you growing fond of the boy?"**

**"No," the black-haired man replied shortly. "I just refuse to send a child to a home where it is most likely he will be abused."**

**"So you will stay here?" Dumbledore asked.**

**"I suppose," Snape said, letting out a suffering sigh.**

**"Oh, come, Severus," Dumbledore chuckled, "Harry is not that bad." Snape snorted at that.**

_**End flashback**_

He had to admit, he had no idea what he was to do with the boy now. Hell, he didn't know what _the boy_ wanted to do now.

_The boy_. Snape sat straight up in his chair. _Merlin's ass, what if he's told someone?_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Potter," Snape said abruptly as he entered the Great Hall for dinner the next day.

"Yes, _sir_," Harry retorted contemptuously.

"Come to my office right after this meal," Snape said briskly. "I have something about…_Occlumency_ I must speak with you immediately about."

"Yes, _sir_," Harry said bitterly. He understood that Occlumency was the furthest thing from the man's mind. Involuntarily, something sparked inside Harry's heart. Something…hopeful? _No_, Harry thought to himself angrily. _That greasy git doesn't want anything to do with me. He probably just wants to tell me to keep the hell out of his life_.

It struck Snape funny to see Potter-- no, _his son_-- having this internal conflict with himself. He wondered what the child could be arguing with himself about. _Do I have something to do with it?_ he wondered.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Can I help you with something, Professor?" Harry asked sarcastically as he stalked self-confidently into the man's office.

"Lose the attitude," Snape snapped. "I'm not one of your friends." He locked and silenced the door wordlessly.

"Thank Merlin," Harry retorted.

"Potter, what the hell do you want from me?" Snape asked exasperatedly. _I don't get the kid_, he thought. _One second, he was slightly cheerful, almost tolerable, and the next, he was yelling for no sound reason._

"What do I want from you? What do _I_ want from _you_?" Harry exclaimed in disbelief. "I want you to either disown me and get it over with or not. This not knowing is killing me. Just say the word, and I'll be out of your way." Harry folded his arms over his chest and stared at his supposed father expectantly.

"Harry," his father sighed, "I'm afraid it's not that simple."

"It's either yes or no, sir," Harry said mock-patiently. "It's not terribly difficult."

"Damn it, Harry, you don't realize what's at stake here!" Snape shouted, slamming a fist on his desk as he stood up. He leaned over his desk to look his son in the face. "Yes, I accept that you're my son. But we need to be extremely careful about this. We are not exactly nobody in this war."

"If only," Harry muttered.

"Indeed," Snape agreed grimly. "As we are not nobody in this war, we must be very careful about this. The Dark Lord will expect me to bring you to him if he ever found out."

"So he can go screw himself," Harry replied. "I don't give a fuck what he does."

"As much as I'd enjoy seeing Voldemort fuck himself," Snape answered, biting back a smile, "it does matter what he does. What he does decides our fates." (I love this line…it made me laugh)

"How fucked up is that?" Harry muttered.

"How fucked up indeed," Snape agreed grimly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Well, sir?" Harry demanded as he entered the Potions master's office two days later. "Are we going to begin our Occlumency lesson or not?"

"There is no Occlumency lesson today," Snape responded brusquely. "However, I must be going back to Spinner's End for the remainder of the summer holiday."

"In other words, I'm staying here," Harry said glumly. He had hoped to stay with the man who he now knew as his father until the end of the holiday.

"Harry, there are some things I must impress upon you of the utmost importance," Snape said, noticing he had begun calling the boy by his first name. _When did that happen?_ he wondered. He shrugged it off and continued. "We must tell no one of our newfound relationship. Not even the headmaster," he said, answering his son's unasked question.

"Where will I be staying for the rest of the holiday, sir?" Harry pressed. He seated himself in a dark green chair across from his father's desk.

"I have been working on a plan to get the headmaster to allow you to come to Spinner's End with me. I own a tiny home in industrial Muggle London," Snape informed Harry. "The Snapes have no manor-- my father was a Muggle, my mother was a pureblood. The rest of my relatives disowned my mother for marrying a Muggle. My mother died at the hands of my father, and my father died due to his incessant alcohol consumption," Snape said emotionlessly.

"I-- I'm sorry," Harry said awkwardly. Snape waved off his apology.

"Do not apologize," Snape said carelessly. "I stopped mourning their…_tragic_ deaths years ago. Anyhow, I am going to visit the headmaster now. You are to come with me and agree with everything I say. Well, not everything," he amended, "as that would look suspicious. Act as you normally would, although the small role of acting like yourself might be too difficult for you."

"I'll have you know I've been playing the part of 'Harry Potter, the damned Boy-Who-Lived, failure at Potions, overachiever at Defense Against the Dark Arts' since I first stepped foot into this castle six bloody years ago!" Harry retorted.

"So you have," Snape said smoothly. Harry noticed then that the Potions master's voice had been lacking malice throughout most of the conversation. _Bloody hell!_ Harry huffed to himself. _Could the bitter old snarky bastard we've all come to know and love actually be capable of human emotions?_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Albus, I must be going off to Spinner's End," Snape said brusquely. "The Dark Lord expects me to spend time there so I can answer his calls as quickly as possible." He stalked into the headmaster's office, evidently dragging Harry behind him.

"But Severus, what will I do with Harry?" Dumbledore responded. Harry looked at the old wizard in outrage.

"I don't need a baby-sitter, sir!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm sure Potter can entertain himself for a week or two," Snape said coolly.

"Harry must be supervised, Severus," Dumbledore shook his head. "As responsible as I know Harry is, the Ministry would not like it if I allowed him to stay here on his own."

"I _am_ in the room, you know!" Harry shouted. The two wizards turned to look at Harry.

"Of course you are, Harry," the headmaster said kindly. He turned to Snape.

"Why don't you take him with you to Spinner's End?" Dumbledore suggested.

"Are you kidding?!" Harry shouted. "Professor, I can understand you wanting me to stay at the castle. I can even understand placing me near Snape. But why the _fuck_ would you send me to his home?!"

"Language, Potter," Snape admonished crisply. "As Potter so eloquently stated, sir, I don't think it would be a good idea."

"Oh, come, Severus," Dumbledore coaxed. Snape mentally rolled his eyes, and thought to himself: _did he not use those same exact words a month and a half ago when convincing me to stay at the castle with the boy?_

"Fine," Snape said crossly. "But if he causes any trouble, he will be back here faster than you can say 'Would you care for a lemon drop?'"

"Agreed," Dumbledore nodded.

"But Professor!" Harry protested. "You know how much he hates me! Can't I just stay here?"

"No, Harry," Dumbledore said firmly. "You are going with Professor Snape, and that is final." Harry made some sort of undignified noise and stomped out of the headmaster's office.

"Enjoy your home, Severus," Dumbledore said as the younger wizard stalked out. Snape snorted as he shut the door behind him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"How was that, sir?" Harry asked eagerly as his father descended the steps from the headmaster's office.

"I haven't an idea what you are talking about, Potter," Snape said briskly, though his eyes betrayed his words. Harry nodded and followed the man down to his office.

"I didn't mean what I said up there, sir," Harry said quickly once the older wizard had warded the door.

"I know you didn't," Snape reassured him. "Just like I didn't mean what I said about the causing trouble thing. We just have to make our lovely headmaster believe we still dislike each other immensely." Harry nodded, satisfied.

"We will be leaving in an hour, if you can gather all your things in that amount of time," Snape said. Harry nodded.

"Unfortunately, we will be playing host to Wormtail, who will run straight to the Dark Lord if he ever finds out you were there. That means you will have to stay in your room until I say you can come out. This isn't like your relatives' punishments, Harry," Snape said quickly, as he had seen his son's face cloud over. "You will have your own bathroom connected to your room, which only you will be able to access, and you will have access to the library, which Wormtail will not. I will make sure food is provided for you at meal times."

Harry visibly relaxed, and Snape mentally smacked himself. He would have to be more careful with how he worded his statements in the future.

"All right, sir," Harry said hesitantly. Snape could tell the boy had a question to ask, so he sat there patiently.

"Sir, what am I supposed to call you?" Harry asked. "I mean, obviously right now you are not my professor."

"Indeed," Snape agreed. "I would be willing to allow you to call me Severus while we are not in class." Harry nodded. The man obviously knew he was not comfortable calling him 'Dad' or 'Father' yet, and for that Harry was grateful.

"Now, in years past, my godson has come to stay with me for a few days before term starts. He has requested to do so again this year. And before you ask, he is trustworthy," Snape said. "I will expect you to show him some respect. Yes, I plan to tell him."

"Who is your godson?" Harry asked.

"Draco Malfoy," Snape responded.

"Draco hates me!" Harry protested.

"Not as much as he leads you to believe," Snape reassured him. "He only taunts you as of late because he has appearances he must keep up. Lucius had been on his case last year to take the Dark Mark, and he did not want to. He only took it because his father threatened to drag him there. I told him he could spy with me if he wished."

"How do you know Draco is trustworthy?" Harry asked.

"I have known Draco his entire life," Snape said gently. "It was not Lucius and Narcissa who watched him take his first step, say his first words, or ride his first broom. That would be me." Snape's features took on what seemed to be a rather fond look. Harry wasn't sure-- he had never seen such a look on the Potions master. "Draco always called me the father he never had."

"Where do Draco's loyalties lie, sir, if not with Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Please, stop with the 'sir' business while we are in private," Snape said plainly. "It makes me feel old. Draco is by no means innocent-- he knows and has used too many Dark curses and spells for that. He believes the Dark Lord is a paranoid, arrogant psychopath." Harry laughed.

"That's about the best description I've heard of him in a long time," Harry grinned. Snape allowed himself a small, thin-lipped smile.

"Indeed," Snape smirked. "He also rather prefers calling him the Dark Dorkface." Harry clutched his sides in laughter.

"Now go pack your things," Snape said good-naturedly. Once his son left, he smiled proudly to himself, feeling a bit silly in the process. _I was able to make him smile like that_, Snape thought proudly. _Me._ _Who would've thought _I_ could make a kid-- not just any kid, _my_ kid-- smile like that?_

_He's made me go soft! The damn kid's making me go soft! _Snape thought as he left his office feeling very proud of himself.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Potter, are you ready _yet_?" Snape called, feigning irritability as he stood in the doorway, surveying the mess that had taken up residence in his son's room.

"Yes, sir," Harry retorted. Snape sneered at him and led the boy into his private rooms. He locked and warded the door.

"We will have approximately an hour before Wormtail arrives," Snape told his son. "I'm going to show you your room, your bathroom, and how to get to my room, the library, and the kitchen without Wormtail noticing. As if Wormtail is bright enough to notice anything in the first place, but I digress." Harry snickered.

"You have your Invisibility Cloak, I assume?" Snape said as he glanced at his son. Harry nodded quickly.

"You are going to have a Floo in your room, just in case anything happens," Snape said. "You and I will be the only ones able to use it."

"Where will Draco stay?" Harry asked.

"I had hoped by then you would be willing to allow Draco to stay in your room with you. It will be big enough for the two of you, of course," Snape said. Harry wondered how big this room was-- anything bigger than the cupboard under the stairs seemed a luxury to him.

"Fine by me," Harry responded.

"I would prefer you stay in your room-- and the adjoining bathroom, of course-- but you may venture into the library as long as you are careful. You are never to leave your room without the Invisibility Cloak and your wand. Understood?" Snape said.

"Yes," Harry nodded.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"This is the foyer," Snape said. "If I happen to be entertaining any guests, they will be here." Harry nodded. Snape tapped a place on one of the bookshelves, and the bookshelf turned into a staircase.

"This staircase leads up to our rooms," Snape said as he led his son up the stairs. "This is my room" --Snape pointed out a door to the left-- "this is my potions lab" --he pointed to another large oak door to the right-- "and this is your room." At the end of the hallway, there was yet another large oak door. Snape opened it and showed Harry inside.

The room was most elegant-- there was a large mahogany bed in one corner, a desk in another, a fireplace along one wall, a chest along another, and a mahogany door on another.

"This room is not a luxury, Harry," Snape said, echoing the teenager's thoughts. "It is a necessity." He strode over to the mahogany door.

"This here is your bathroom," Snape said, pulling the door open. "It will only open to your hand, Draco's, or mine. The same is of the door to get into your room from the hallway."

"In order to get to the library from here," Snape continued, closing the bathroom door and crossing the room to the chest, "you must open the chest and place a hand on the back wall, like this." Snape placed a hand on the back of the chest, and it opened toward the wall. It revealed an ascending staircase.

"Come," Snape said invitingly. Harry dropped his things on the floor of his room-- he couldn't believe it! He had a room of his own!-- and followed his father up the stairs.

"When I first took over this house, I had a monitoring system set up in it. It is comprised completely of magic," Snape explained. Harry looked the system over-- it looked rather like a Muggle security system he had seen in one of Dudley's movies. "Each screen is labeled for what room it is watching." Harry looked closely at the screens and noticed they did indeed have names attached to them.

"I do have monitors set up in our rooms," Snape added quickly, "but those are not used frequently. They are only in case of an emergency."

"The library is through that door there," Snape pointed to a plain-looking door across the room, "and the kitchen is through that door." He pointed to a door opposite the door to the library. "This room here is only connected to your room and my room, which are both heavily warded; only you, Draco, and I can get up here." Harry opened the door to the kitchen and, upon seeing the flight of descending stairs, looked at his father questioningly.

"The kitchen is down on the first floor," Snape explained, opening the door to the library, "and the library is up in the attic." Harry nodded.

"You must always wear your Invisibility Cloak when you leave your bedroom. You may go to the bathroom without it on," Snape informed him.

"Thank you for allowing me to come here," Harry said appreciatively.

"Nonsense," Snape shook his head. "This is what a father does for his son." Harry smiled a little at these words.

"What about Draco?" Harry asked.

"Draco is known to come to my home," Snape said. "His presence will not be questioned." Harry nodded, relieved.

"I also have a rather small owlery off the library," Snape added as an afterthought. "There are only two doors up in the library-- one to come back down, and one to the owlery."

"Oh yes, this is a miniscule house," Harry said sarcastically. Snape snickered.

"This is small by any standards. I magically enhanced the size of the rooms," Snape said. "Well, let's get back down to your room." Harry nodded and walked down the stairway to his room. Snape closed the chest door off and shut the chest.

"Severus?" a squeaky voice drifted upstairs.

"Let the games begin," Snape said grimly.

_A/N: Woooooo! Here we go!! Into HBP we venture!! Review, please!! Obrigado!! (That's my Portuguese for the day. Vovó would be proud.)_

_A/N: I just have to say, I absolutely loved writing the line where Snape says "How fucked up indeed." That was so fun to write! Oh, and the part where he felt silly was funny to write, too-- can you ever imagine Snape feeling silly? LOL! I was using the computer in the basement laughing like a moron, and my dad looked at me like I had grown four extra heads!! It was so funny! :)_

_All right, it's midnight. I've been up waaaay too long. I'm going to bed. Toodles!_


	5. Champagne For My Real Friends, Real Pain

_I am sooooo sorry I didn't upload this sooner, I had a hard time finding inspiration for this. Draco proved to be a bit complicated to write._

_Into HBP we start! I have to mention this, though-- I've been rereading HBP (just so I don't miss stuff), and the first few chapters are the parts about the ministers. I'm not going to include it in this fanfic because it isn't relevant, I'm just going to assume you know that Scrimgeour is currently the Minister of Magic. The rest of the first chapters has no relevance. That said, I'm going to begin this roughly about the time of Snape's Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa._

_To my darling beta, murgy31, I love you!! :) Thank you so much for doing this for me!_

_To my reviewers (who I love dearly):_

_Arica, Princess of Rivendell-- I love your name. (I have no idea what it means, but I love it.) I uploaded as quick as I could!_

_firefly5151-- thank you thank you!!_

_LoireLoa-- Awww thanks!_

_Disclaimer: Do I look like JKR to you? Didn't think so._

_A/N: This chapter's title comes from Fall Out Boy :)_

Chapter Five: Champagne For My Real Friends, Real Pain For My Sham Friends

* * *

"Wormtail," Snape inclined his head by way of greeting.

"Hello, Severus," Wormtail said, his eyes as watery as always.

"You know where you are staying," Snape said impatiently. Wormtail nodded quickly and exited the room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry watched the whole encounter angrily from his father's wizard security system. He wanted Wormtail dead, and he wanted Wormtail dead _now_.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Cissy, what are you doing?!" a woman with long black hair shrieked as she followed her sister. "Cissy, wait!" The woman ahead of her with long white-blonde hair stopped and turned.

"I don't have a choice, Bella," Narcissa Malfoy said, her voice sounding hollow. "Lucius is in Azkaban, and Draco is all I have left of my family. I have to do this."

"But, Cissy, why Snape?" Bellatrix Lestrange whined.

"Because Severus is Draco's godfather, Bella," Narcissa snapped. "I didn't ask you to come." Bellatrix fell silent and followed her sister.

"He lives _here_?" the dark female whispered disgustedly. "What on earth is he doing living in a Muggle neighborhood?"

"I don't know, Bella, but hush up, you're going to wake all the Muggles," the blonde hissed.

"I haven't had a nice killing in a long time," Bellatrix said mournfully. She fell into step with her sister as they approached a dingy-looking house. Narcissa had been in the house before, and she knew it was much more impressive from the inside than the out-- that is, if her son's godfather would allow her past the sitting room.

Narcissa knocked on the door, and, almost immediately, Snape opened it.

"Narcissa," he greeted her. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Hello, Severus," she replied somberly as she stepped inside. Bellatrix followed her sister.

"Snape," she spat.

"Lestrange," he spat back. She pushed past the Potions Master into his home. Snape swallowed the urge to roll his eyes and took a seat in the sitting room with the two sisters.

"What can I do for you this evening?" Snape asked politely. He held up a hand quickly. "Wormtail, come out from where you are spying!"

"Severus!" Wormtail protested as he entered the room. "I was not spying!"

"If you hadn't noticed, Wormtail, we have guests," Snape said lazily.

"Bellatrix, Narcissa," Wormtail bowed to each female.

"Wormtail," Bellatrix said coldly. Narcissa merely nodded slightly in his direction.

"Wormtail, bring us the wine and the glasses," Snape said coolly.

"Severus, the Dark Lord placed me here as your assistant, not your servant!" Wormtail argued.

"Are you unhappy with the job our Lord has chosen for you?" Snape asked silkily. "Do you feel he is remiss in his judgment? I can pass along your message to him, if you wish for a more…_glamorous_ job, Wormtail…I had no knowledge you were seeking a more desirable position…" Wormtail shook his head fiercely and ducked out of the room.

"What can I do for you, Narcissa?" Snape asked.

"It-- it is about Draco's task," Narcissa whispered.

"I told you, Cissy, the Dark Lord has told few of Draco's task! What if he doesn't know?" Bellatrix shrieked.

"It just so happens the Dark Lord has informed me of Draco's order," Snape said smoothly. "Consider yourself lucky, Narcissa. You would be in great danger of our Lord if I had not known…"

"I thought you must know, Severus," Narcissa said breathlessly. "Our Lord trusts you so…" Snape held up a hand, and he flicked his wand in the direction Wormtail left in. They heard a squeal and someone scamper off.

"Imbecile," he muttered under his breath as he conjured up glasses of wine. He lifted his glass in the sisters' direction and sipped the dark red liquid. Narcissa and Bellatrix did the same.

"My apologies," Snape said easily. "He has taken to listening in on conversations lately, I don't know what he means by it…Forgive me, Narcissa, but I do not understand what I can do for Draco. He has been ordered to do this task by himself."

"I just thought…You are his godfather, Severus, can't you help him in some way?" Narcissa said, her cold eyes pleading.

"I…suppose I could assist him," Snape said. He took a slow sip from his glass of wine.

"Would you, Severus? Would you swear to an Unbreakable Vow?" Narcissa asked eagerly.

"I…" Snape hesitated.

"See, Cissy? I told you he wouldn't!" Bellatrix said triumphantly.

"Contrary to your belief, Lestrange, I am not hesitant," Snape said coldly. "I was merely going to say that there is no one sufficient to bond us, but you would do. That is, if you would consent to be our bonder?"

"Of course," Bellatrix said quickly after a menacing glare from her sister. Snape took Narcissa's hands in both of his.

"Do you swear to protect Draco during his work for the Dark Lord to the best of your ability?" Narcissa began.

"I do," Snape said solemnly. Bellatrix tapped their intertwined hands with her wand, and a faint gold ribbon encased their hands.

"Do you promise to advise him in his mission for our Lord to the best of your ability?" Narcissa asked. Black eyes gazed deep into blue-grey ones.

"I do," Snape said firmly. Bellatrix tapped their hands again, and a darker glow surrounded their hands.

"And, if Draco somehow fails" --Narcissa gulped, but did not stop speaking-- "will you complete his task for him?"

Snape's breath hitched in his throat, but his voice did not waver as he said, "Yes, I will." And with one final tap, the Unbreakable Vow had been made.

"Thank you, Severus," the blonde said, relieved. She had been worrying relentlessly ever since her son had met with the Dark Lord.

"Cissy, we must be going," the dark woman said abruptly, placing her wine glass on a coaster. "Draco will be expecting us."

"Yes, yes," Narcissa said distractedly. She quickly kissed both of Snape's cheeks.

"Thank you," she said softly. Snape nodded and escorted the twosome to the door. As soon as he shut the door behind them, he let out an exasperated sigh. He decided to get some sleep-- Draco would be arriving in the morning.

"Wormtail, I'm going to bed," the Potions Master said wearily. "If you even so much as think of coming upstairs, I will know and will be more than happy to tell our master." Wormtail nodded and plodded back to his "room", which was a tiny room just off the kitchen. He was not happy having his son that close to the man-- who knew what Harry would want to try on the man-- but the situation could not be helped.

"Who's there?" Harry's voice called nervously after Snape had knocked on the door.

"It is I," Snape said in his deep baritone voice. His son opened the door, and the black-haired man found himself at wandpoint.

"Why did you and my mother split up?" Harry asked, his wand hand not wavering.

"Because I was a spy. I did not want her in danger," Snape said, confused. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I had to make sure Lestrange and Malfoy didn't make themselves look like you and come up here to kidnap me or something," Harry explained. Snape nodded, though smiling inwardly to himself.

"A smart plan," Snape conceded. "I wanted to make sure you were alright. I do not want you plotting against Wormtail, either, Harry."

"I'm fine," Harry said automatically. "And yes, I've been plotting against Wormtail, but it's nothing I can carry out myself." Snape smirked at that.

"Why did you not know it was me that knocked at your door?" the Potions Master asked. "Did you not open those curtains?"

"I didn't," Harry admitted. He assumed that since his father hadn't opened the curtain on either side of the door that they weren't his business to investigate.

"Those walls," Snape said dramatically, throwing open the navy blue curtains, "are one-way walls. You can see anyone who is coming up the stairs. It has an element to it not unlike Moody's magical eye-- they can see through disguises." Harry nodded as his father shut the curtains again.

"Draco will be arriving tomorrow morning, at nine o'clock," Snape informed his son. "I'm going to bed now. Do you need anything?"

"Nope," Harry shook his head. "Thank you for allowing me to come here, sir."

"Harry, you are my son. As such, it is my duty to provide you with a home to live in," Snape reminded his son. Harry nodded, enjoying the way "my son" rolled off his father's tongue.

"Good night, then," Snape said briskly, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Good night…Dad," Harry whispered, thinking his father hadn't heard those words. He shuffled off to bed and fell asleep peacefully shortly after.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry had been wrong in his assumption-- his father had heard exactly what he'd said. If those navy curtains had been open, Harry would have seen his father freeze in place, allow a small smile to cross his face, and then walk almost cheerfully into his room. But he had not, and he did not know what an impact those words had had on his father.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Severus?" the blond boy called as he flooed into the house.

"Hello, Draco," Snape said smoothly as he allowed his godson to hug him. It was not often one saw Severus Snape hug someone-- really, it was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

"Draco, I will accompany you upstairs," Snape said coolly for Wormtail's benefit. Draco knew what this was about, as he and his godfather had talked the matter over several times.

"What is it you wanted to talk about, Severus?" Draco asked as he made himself comfortable on the man's bed.

"There is one other occupant of this house as of right now," Snape said after he locked and warded the room.

"Is it someone I know?" Draco asked.

"He is my son, and yes, you know him," Snape said. "I would ask you to show him the same kindness you show me." Draco nodded and quickly ran through the boys he knew that could possibly be his godfather's son.

"Harry, could you come in here, please?" the Potions Master asked as he knocked on his son's door. The door opened, though there was no one there.

"Just in case Wormtail comes up," Harry's voice said as his father felt a breeze moving beside him. Snape smirked and strode into his room.

"Take off the damned cloak," Snape said impatiently. Harry's head popped out of nowhere.

"All right, all right, sheesh!" Harry grinned. He turned to Draco. "Hi, Malfoy," he said offhandedly.

"Hello, Potter," Draco managed to spit out. It was a historical moment-- a Malfoy was at a loss for words.

"Draco, Harry," Snape said sternly, "I expect you two to behave yourselves. Draco, I assume you understand why Harry must remain hidden?" His godson nodded quickly.

"Draco, you are free to do whatever you wish. Within reason," Snape amended. "You know the boundaries." Draco nodded once more.

"Harry, you are still to remain in your room," Snape said, turning to his son.

"Okay," Harry said somberly.

"Look, Harry," Snape added gently, forcing his son to look into his eyes, "I don't like this any more than you do. But it's the best we can do for the moment. I don't believe Draco has seen the other rooms that connect to your room…"

Harry and Draco's faces brightened. Harry carefully threw the Invisibility Cloak over himself and, after his father took down the wards on the door, threw the door open and dashed into his room, Draco not far behind.

Harry shut the door and tossed the navy curtains aside. Satisfied at seeing his father stalk down the stairs, he carefully pocketed the invisibility cloak and placed a palm on the back of the inside of the chest. The door opened, and Harry beckoned Draco to join him. Draco tossed his things on the bed he would be occupying and joined his godfather's son.

"I'm really amazed you haven't tried to beat me up yet, Po-- Harry," Draco said as he gazed at the images of the magical house at Spinner's End.

"The urge hasn't left me completely, Malfoy," Harry responded, clenching his fists at the sight of Wormtail plodding around the kitchen. Draco followed his gaze.

"What, don't like good old Wormtail?" Draco asked teasingly.

"Not really, considering he's the reason my parents are fucking _dead_," the dark-haired teenager spat bitterly. Draco turned to Harry wide-eyed.

"Wormtail's the reason they're dead?" Draco repeated. "No wonder the Dark Lord seems to favor him." Harry shut his eyes momentarily.

"Dad says I shouldn't plan revenge on him," Harry added casually. "I told him I couldn't carry out the revenge I'd planned by myself. It's nice to daydream." Draco smirked when he heard his ex-enemy call his godfather Dad.

"How long have you been calling Severus 'Dad'?" Draco asked nonchalantly. Harry thought carefully.

"Consciously? Since last night," Harry responded. "Subconsciously? Since we found out, I suppose. Although he threw me for a right loop when he was in his denial fantasy. Still wanted to think of me as the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. Or Damned-Boy-Who-Won't-Fucking-Die, I guess, if he likes that one better."

"Harry, I'm sorry for the past years," Draco said, swallowing his pride. He stuck a hand out. "I'd like to start over." Harry grinned and took the blonde's hand.

"Come on, let's go to the library," Harry said as he clambered up the stairs. Draco followed his black-haired acquaintance and settled himself in an oversized armchair. Harry sat on the floor. When Draco next looked over at him, there was a large black dog sitting in his place, wagging its tail contentedly.

"Potter?" Draco asked cautiously. The dog cocked its head, then looked down at itself. The dog suddenly became Harry Potter.

"Damn it!" Harry exclaimed. "I keep doing that, transforming when I'm not even thinking about it!" The blonde smirked.

Harry contented himself to sticking his tongue out at his father's godson and making sparks shoot out of his wand. "Any color requests, Malfoy?"

"Green and silver," he replied automatically. Harry nodded and concentrated slightly. This time, green and silver sparks shot out of his wand, along with a silhouette of the Slytherin badge. The sparks suddenly changed to red and gold, and the Gryffindor badge was proudly flaunted, the words "Slytherin Sucks" hanging over the display merrily.

"We'll see about that," Malfoy smirked. Harry cocked his head innocently.

"What's that? Oh, right, it's _Gryffindor_ that's had the House Cup the past couple of years," Harry said. "Silly me, I almost forgot." Draco sneered at his godfather's son.

"For a spoiled kid, Potter--" Draco began. Harry silenced him with a death stare.

"Don't you ever," he growled, "assume anything about my life." Draco looked taken aback. _What the hell did I say_? Draco wondered. The thought must have been displayed across his face, for Harry sighed.

"It's not your fault," Harry admitted. "I overreacted, again. My fault, I'm sorry." Draco shrugged, but secretly wondered what the Boy-Who-Lived was on about. He decided he'd have to have a conversation with his godfather later.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey," Draco said casually as he entered the sitting room, where his godfather was relaxing with the Daily Prophet. "You still read that crap?"

"It's good to know what Scrimgeour is leading the wizarding world to believe," Snape responded, flipping the page.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, I know," Draco said dryly. He took a seat and stared at the man expectantly. After several moments, the dark-haired man looked up at his godson.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked.

"Probably," Draco shrugged indifferently. "I need to talk to you." Snape, sensing what the teenager was asking, rose from his seat, letting his newspaper fall to the coffee table with a loud _thwack_.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What can I do for you?" Snape asked wearily. Sleep had not claimed him for much of the previous night.

"It's about Harry," Draco said hesitantly.

"What about him?" the Potions Master said impatiently.

"Well, I called him a spoiled kid, and he nearly bit my head off," Draco summed up.

"He did, did he," Snape stated. Draco did not respond.

"That would, most likely, be due to the fact that he was _not_ spoiled," Snape offered. "I do not know the extent to which his pampering was neglected, but it was fairly severe. You do know, of course, not to speak with him about this unless he says something first?" The dark-haired man raised an eyebrow. Draco nodded quickly.

"Was he beaten?" Draco whispered. He thought back onto his merciless childhood and grimaced.

"It is not my place to tell you," Snape said smoothly. "My son should be the one to tell you about his childhood." Draco caught the strained pride in his godfather's voice, and smiled. Maybe there was still some hope for his bitter godfather.

* * *

_I had to end this chapter here. I was running out of ideas for it. I had originally wanted it longer, but seven pages is okay, I think. And I know Harry is calling Snape 'Dad' quickly. I don't particularly like it, but I need them to be nicey-nicey in order to go along with my plot. I really wanted to draw it out and make it take forever, but I couldn't. :( Well, gotta go. Toodles! Review, please! Reviews make my day!_


	6. Be Prepared

Later that evening, the two teenagers were in their room, contenting themselves to a game of Exploding Snap, when Draco sudden

_Disclaimer: I am not JKR-- apparently wishing at 11:11 and on shooting stars doesn't change that kind of thing._

_OMG! I haven't uploaded in sooooo long! I'm sooooo sorry! Please don't hurt me! :) All kidding aside, I really am sorry it took this long. I have had one hell of a week, and it has NOT been a good one. There has been a lot of uninvited drama in my life lately, including the occasional shouting match between me and my mother, so this has not been a fun week. Or almost two weeks. EEEEP! Two weeks already? Shame on me._

_Also, if anyone has seen my darling beta, murgy31, please tell her I miss her. I sent her this chapter Saturday (at least I'm pretty sure I did...maybe I didn't), and I haven't heard from her. My dear, if you are reading this, I'm sorry I didn't wait for you to beta it to upload it. I've been an impossibly impatient person today. Seriously though, I don't know where you are right now, but I miss you. :(_

_A/N: This chapter title comes from a song in __The Lion King__, one of my favorite movies._

* * *

Chapter Six: Be Prepared

Later that evening, the two teenagers were in their room, contenting themselves to a game of Exploding Snap, when Draco suddenly stiffened and gripped his left arm in his right.

"Shit," he hissed. Instantaneously, Snape appeared in the doorway.

"Let's go, Draco," Snape said tensely.

"You will be back, right?" Harry said fearfully.

"Of course," Snape nodded. "Wormtail has already left. Come, Draco, we must be going." Draco nodded tersely and followed his godfather.

"Be safe!" Harry called after them. He watched them leave in their Death Eater robes. Suddenly, Harry screamed, and was thrown into a vision.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Severus," the Dark Lord hissed. Harry watched his father step forward and sink to his knees.

"My Lord," Snape said faithfully, kissing the hem of the monster's robes.

"Severus, I require a service from you," Voldemort spat.

"Anything, my Lord," Snape said. "I live to serve only you."

"This is what a true and loyal Death Eater is!" Voldemort barked at the others, who remained in the circle. He turned back to the Potions Master, who was still on his knees.

"I would like you to make me liquid Cruciatus," Voldemort said. "You are the only one I trust to do this for me."

"It is a wise plan, Master," Snape said worshipfully. "I am honored to do this for you."

"I want it within a month," the Dark Lord said. "You will not like what I will do if you fail me."

"I cannot imagine failing you, my Lord," Snape responded.

"And what of Potter, Severus? I am told he is no longer at his relatives' house," the monster said dangerously. "Why didn't you tell me?" Snape froze, then quickly recovered.

"I did not know, my Lord," Snape said. "I was acting on your orders, and did not find out about this until today. I had planned to tell you tonight, Master. I apologize."

"Why did that mission take you so long?" Voldemort asked impatiently.

"I had difficulties acquiring the necessary items, Master," Snape said.

"Do not let such information fall to the wayside next time," the Dark Lord hissed. "Crucio." The Potions Master did not scream. After two or three minutes, the monster lifted the curse.

"Step back into the circle," Voldemort barked. He continued his interrogations, then turned to Draco Malfoy.

"Severus, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Draco, and Wormtail, you stay," Voldemort said sternly. "The rest of you, OUT!" The Death Eaters quickly left.

"Tell me, Draco," he said quietly, "have you come up with a plan yet?"

"I'm working on it, my Lord," Draco said. He tried to hide his disgust.

"You should have formulated one already," Voldemort said, disapprovingly. "You have until June, Draco, or there will be severe consequences. Severus, has Wormtail been of use to you?"

"Yes, my Lord, and I appreciate you placing him with me. My Lord, if you would pardon me, I don't think he would prove useful at the school."

"It would be most unwise to send him with you," Voldemort nodded. "Wormtail, you are to stay here with me now. You will not be returning to Severus's home." Wormtail nodded.

"Yes, Master," he said.

"You may go," Voldemort said, turning to the others. Snape, Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Draco nodded and Disapparated away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Oh shit," Harry moaned as he gained consciousness. He walked shakily over to his bed and lay down on it.

"Harry!" he heard his father call.

"In here!" Harry shouted hoarsely. His father cast a glance at his son from the doorway.

"Draco, grab three vials of Post-Cruciatus Potion," he directed crisply. Draco returned seconds later with the potion. He and Snape each knocked one back, and Snape handed one to Harry.

"To the causer of all our pain," Harry smiled weakly and drank the pink liquid. He felt himself starting to feel better.

"What do you need one for, Potter?" Draco asked.

"Whenever Voldemort feels especially angry, or extremely anything, really, I can feel it, and I get thrown into a vision of sorts," Harry explained. "Whenever he curses someone, I feel the effects of the curse."

"You must have felt so many Cruciatus Curses!" Draco exclaimed.

"You're telling me," the dark-haired teenager said bitterly. "I could pick out a Post-Cruciatus Potion if I was blindfolded with both hands tied behind my back in an empty room." Draco smirked.

"On the flip side," Snape interjected, "we no longer have to put up with Wormtail."

"Good," Harry said tersely. "I was this close" --he held his thumb and index finger about half an inch apart-- "to cursing him into the middle of next week." Snape smirked.

"Weren't we all," Draco commented dryly.

"Well, you two had better get to bed," Snape said in his no-nonsense voice.

"Good night, Severus," Draco said as he fell face first into his bed.

"G'night, Dad," Harry chimed in.

"Good night, gentlemen," the Potions Master said amusedly as he closed the door behind him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Morning," Harry said sleepily as he and Draco stumbled down the stairs into the kitchen. They seated themselves across from each other at the mahogany table, Snape sitting on one end. Draco poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Pass me the coffee, would you?" Harry said to Draco. Draco passed a cup of coffee over to Harry, who began to search through his pockets. He grew increasingly anxious until he found a cigarette. He lit it with his wand, took a long drag, and sighed contentedly.

"What is that?" Draco asked.

"Cigarette. Want a drag?" Harry asked, offering the cigarette. "I spelled the smoke out the window, so you won't get blasted with cigarette smoke. Smells bloody awful, I'll tell you that." Draco declined, but Snape watched his son interestedly.

"Drag, Dad?" Harry offered, seeing his father staring at him.

"No, thanks," Snape turned down the offer. "Don't those things kill you?"

"Not anymore than Voldemort tries to," Harry said somberly. "I figure by the time any kind of cancer sets in, I'll be dead."

"What do you mean?" Draco questioned.

"Well, with the damn prophecy, I'm probably not going to live to graduate," Harry said, so casually it almost made his father's heart stop.

"Harry, you are going to live to graduate," Snape said firmly. Who he was trying to convince, Harry wasn't sure.

"Well, anyways, these are wizard cigarettes," Harry explained. "They're not as bad for you as Muggle cigarettes. Muggle cigarettes are disgusting."

"Put that damned thing out," Snape snapped. "I'm not going to have you smoking in my kitchen."

"You're no fun," Harry pouted. He took one last drag, put it out, and pocketed it.

"I'm not meant to be fun," Snape countered. "I'm meant to be your father." Harry rolled his eyes and finished the remains of his coffee.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"We," the Potions Master announced, "are going to Diagon Alley today."

"Yes, this should be interesting," Harry said dryly.

"Rita Skeeter would have a field day seeing the three of us in Diagon Alley together," Draco smirked. Harry stifled a laugh.

"Somehow, I don't think so," Harry said, holding back a grin. "It would be the rest of the wizarding world I'd be worried about."

"Well, then, we obviously need to change our appearances," Snape said as he bustled into the room. He muttered a complex spell, and Draco Malfoy became a chestnut-haired boy with hazel eyes. With another swish of the man's wand, Harry became a blond-haired, brown-eyed teenager.

"And for me," Snape said, concentrating on the spell, "Brown hair and blue eyes." Harry and Draco burst into peals of laughter at Snape's disguise.

"Dad, somehow you're just not as menacing looking without the black hair and the black hair. And short! What would possess you to keep your hair short!" Harry yelped. Draco couldn't breathe, he was laughing so hard.

"Oh bugger off, you two," Snape grumbled. "Do you want to go to Diagon Alley or not?" Both boys nodded eagerly. However, something on Harry's hand caught the Potions Master's eye, and he grabbed his son's hand.

"Dad? You all right?" Harry asked, then realized which hand his father was holding. He yanked it back with a small shriek.

"What happened to your hand?" Snape said coolly, his voice deadly calm. Despite Harry's claim, the ice blue eyes the man flaunted now radiated no less intensity than the man's original black eyes.

"Nothing," Harry said quickly. _Too quickly_, his father thought. But he allowed the answer to suffice, making a mental note to address the issue later.

"We will be Portkeying to Diagon Alley," Snape announced. Harry cringed subconsciously.

"Something wrong, Harry?" Snape questioned.

"The third task," he whispered, trying to keep his voice even in vain. He was taking Cedric's death fairly well, but he was sure he would never overcome his fear of Portkeys.

"I made this Portkey myself," Snape assured him. "It will be alright." Understanding dawned on Draco, and he waited patiently. After a moment, the Boy-Who-Lived nodded and placed a hand on the Portkey, a newspaper. Draco took one end of the paper, and Snape, holding the Portkey with his left hand, whispered the password. Harry felt a tug somewhere behind his stomach, and tried frantically to calm himself. When he landed, he landed in a heap (as usual). He did not get up; he remained on the ground, trying to calm his anxieties.

"Harry?" Snape whispered, concerned.

"I'm fine," Harry said distractedly as he stood. "Where to first?"

"You, young man, need new dress robes," Snape said, sizing his son up. "I have seen your dreadful wardrobe."

"I have dress robes!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah, probably from the Triwizard Tournament," Draco snickered. Snape smirked triumphantly.

"To Madame Malkin's, then," Snape announced victoriously. Harry rolled his eyes and followed his father and the formerly blonde-haired teenager to the shop.

"My son here needs the works, Madame Malkin," Snape said, pushing Harry in front of him. The witch glanced at the boy and beckoned him to come with her.

After half an hour or so, Harry's knees were buckling under the weight of more robes sets than he could imagine ever wearing.

"A proper wizard should have a proper wardrobe," was all his father would say.

"But Dad," Harry protested, "this has to cost a fortune!"

"I do not know how teachers in the Muggle world fair," Snape said quietly, "but teachers in the wizard world are not poor by any means." Harry nodded in agreement, but on the inside, he still felt a little strange. He had never depended on anyone else for anything before.

Snape knew what the boy's inner conflict was. He had never had anyone to rely on before, and he had learned early in life to become independent. He had no idea how to be a father to the boy, but he knew, at the very least, that a father should buy clothes for his child.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, followed by several screams.

"Shit," the Potions Master muttered under his breath. "Get back into Madame Malkin's, quick!"

"No!" Harry retorted. "I'm not going to leave you out here alone!" Black-robed figures with masks over their faces began to appear everywhere in Diagon Alley.

"Death Eaters," Snape hissed. "_Get in there now!_"

"No!" Harry hissed loudly.

"Why didn't our Dark Marks burn, Severus?" Draco whispered under his breath.

"I don't know," the normally black-haired man whispered wearily. "If you two insist on fighting, then start with defending those people over there. I'm going to go for that group there." Harry and Draco nodded.

"You get the little girl and her mother out of the way," Harry whispered confidentially. "I'll keep the Death Eaters occupied long enough." Draco nodded quickly.

"Hello!" Harry called out mock-cheerfully. He shot a hex at one particularly large Death Eater.

"Why, you little-- Crucio!" the Death Eater roared. Harry recognized the voice-- it belonged to Avery.

"Protego," Harry said, almost lazily. Avery shot another curse at him, and as he dove out of the way, he shot a Binding hex at the other Death Eater.

"You dumb fuck! Avada Kedavra!" the other Death Eater, whose voice he remembered belonged to Mulciber, howled.

"Try again," Harry said. He almost enjoyed teasing these two.

"Stupefy," Draco panted as he returned from saving the mother and child. The two Death Eaters fell to the ground. Harry took the pair's wands, and Draco turned to assess the damage the other Death Eaters were causing.

"Damn it!" Draco cursed as the Dark Mark wafted into the sky.

"About damn time," Harry breathed as Order members began Apparating everywhere. Several Order members took on the other Death Eaters, while Mad-Eye Moody stalked over to him.

"Nice disguise, Potter," Moody growled. "You too, Malfoy. I'd ask questions, but I'm instructed to take you to Hogwarts," he said, turning to the infamous wizard.

"Draco's innocent, Professor," Harry pleaded. "We can't just leave him here with all the Death Eaters and the old crowd." Harry had been instructed to call the Order "the old crowd" when around others who might not know what the Order was.

"I'm sure," Moody growled. "And I never was your professor, Potter. Moody'll do. Fine, let's go, Malfoy. But I've got my eye on you." He pointed a gnarled finger at his magical eye, and Draco held back a shudder as the magical eye gave him a once-over.

"Professor Snape is here too, sir," Draco whispered. "He's under a Glamour Charm."

"Yeah, picked him out straight away," Moody said. "He'll be alright. Everybody knows which one he is. Let's go."

"Fine," Harry agreed reluctantly. _We didn't want to leave, Dad,_ Harry thought silently as Moody Disapparated with the two.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Got 'im right here, Albus," Moody growled. Harry pointed his wand at himself and removed the glamour.

"Hello, Headmaster," he smiled weakly. He pointed his wand at Draco and removed the other boy's glamour.

"Headmaster," Draco said formally.

"Thank you, Alastor," Dumbledore said as he placed his half-moon spectacles on his desk. Moody nodded and turned to the two teenagers.

"Constant vigilance, boys," he growled, then left.

"Hello again, Harry. It is a pleasure to see you as well, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore smiled kindly.

"How has your stay been at Professor Snape's home?" Dumbledore asked.

"Snape's a git," Harry said plainly, putting up his Occlumency barriers.

"Now, now, Harry," the old wizard chided, "let's be polite."

"Fine," Harry grumbled. Draco could barely hold back his laughter. _Who knew Potter was such a good liar?_ he thought amusedly to himself.

"_Professor_ Snape is a mean, horrible, cruel person," Harry said stiffly. He stared out the window of the old wizard's office to see the Dark Mark drifting up into the sky.

"Thank you," Dumbledore nodded. "And Mr. Malfoy, how have you been faring?"

"Fine, sir," Draco said politely. "Professor Snape has treated me well." Harry snorted.

"Always eloquent, aren't we, Potter?" Snape said silkily as he glided into the room.

"Thank you for contacting the old crowd, Headmaster," Snape said smoothly. Dumbledore nodded in acceptance.

"You are welcome to use my Floo, Severus," the headmaster offered. Snape nodded and stalked over to the fireplace. He threw some green powder on the fire and whispered what Harry and Draco knew to be the password to gain entrance to Spinner's End.

"Let's go, Potter," Snape said irritably. "I don't have all day." Harry glared at the Potions Master angrily and stepped into the flames. Draco followed the Boy-Who-Lived, and Snape stepped in last, giving the headmaster a "Merlin help me" look. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Thank Merlin you two got out of there. What the hell am I going to do with you?!" Snape shouted exasperatedly as he closed the Floo connection. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and Draco rolled his eyes.

"So dramatic," Draco chided him. The black-haired wizard smirked.

"All right," Snape said, checking the time, "let's get some dinner and get to bed. Hogwarts tomorrow." Draco and Harry groaned.

"Oh, I know, you're _so_ excited," Snape said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Come, we shall have one last meal without the wizarding world breathing down our necks."

* * *

_A/N: OMG that was short. I'm so sorry. Chapter seven is coming soon, I promise. Hogwarts next! :) Reviews keep me going. So read and review, please! :)_


	7. Conspiracy

_Disclaimer: I am J.K. Rowling!! **You are not. Shut up. **Okay, so I had a moment of Multiple Personality Disorder. I'm sorry. My bad. I'm not J.K. Rowling. So I don't own those lovely characters._

_I uploaded really quick this time! :) That's probably due to the fact that I've been bored out of my mind for the past four days (being on crutches because of a torn muscle will do that to you), so here's another chapter!! Yay!! Thanks a million to my wonderful beta, murgy31!! :)_

_To my lovely reviewers:_

_murgy31-- :) Thank you for beta-ing for me._

_LoireLoa-- Thanks!!_

_Arica, Princess of Rivendell-- Your review made me laugh. Here is another chapter!! )_

_The title for Chapter 7 comes from Paramore. OMG, I love love love LOVE Paramore!!_

Chapter Seven: Conspiracy

* * *

"Get up!" Snape called from the open doorway.

"Make us," Draco said blearily, throwing his head under the pillow. Harry snored.

"You said it, I didn't," Snape smirked. He stepped into the room and whispered a spell under his breath and conjured several buckets of ice cold water. He levitated them over the boy's heads, then dumped them over.

"_WHAT THE HELL_?!" Draco shouted as he jumped out of bed. Harry shot straight up and shivered.

"What was that for?" the dark-haired teenager demanded.

"It's time to get up," Snape said simply, leaving them to dry themselves off.

"Damn him," Draco muttered, his hair sticking up every which way.

"Aww, did poor widdle Dwaco get wet?" Harry teased.

"Shut up," Draco grumbled as he chucked a towel at the Boy-Who-Lived. He caught it midair and began to dry himself off.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Harry, Draco," Snape called up the stairs a bit later, "I need to speak with you." The two had been packing feverishly since they had been awoken early in the morning. Harry shot down the stairs and seated himself at the table, gazing at his father expectantly. Draco sauntered down the stairs moments later.

"We need to go over what's going to happen this year," Snape said firmly.

"You're going to be a git to me, and Malfoy's going to be a bastard," Harry said lazily. "I'm going to be a bastard to both of you."

"Indeed," Snape said grimly.

"Hey!" Draco interjected. "When did I become Malfoy again, Potter?"

"I'm sure the whole school would _love_ to hear me calling you Draco," Harry said sarcastically, "and blow our whole cover."

"Since when did you become so Slytherin?" Draco asked, crossing his arms loosely over his chest.

"I was almost sorted into Slytherin," Harry told the Slytherin. The look that crossed the boy's face was priceless, and Harry snorted with laughter.

"Snorting is not very becoming of you," Snape teased his son good-naturedly. Harry made a face at his father.

"Seriously," Snape said, trying to get back to the original subject. "I cannot be seen talking to you, Harry, in a tolerant tone. We will have to arrange for meetings, if for some absurd reason you wanted to see an old git like me."

"We could always tell the headmaster I'm still no good at Occlumency," Harry volunteered. "He doesn't know I've mastered both Occlumency and Legilimency."

"Indeed," Snape repeated. "Yes, I believe that's what we shall do."

"Draco, we just can't talk," Harry said sadly.

"I'm afraid not," Snape agreed. "That is, unless..."

"What?" Harry asked eagerly.

"I could teach you to project your thoughts to another person's mind," Snape said.

_This way, you could still communicate_, Snape's voice said inside Harry's head. Harry jumped.

"Excellent," he breathed.

"Unless you have an objection," the Potions Master said, turning to his godson.

"I will admit that these few days have not been as unpleasant as I had originally imagined them to be," Draco admitted. Harry smirked.

"It has not been unpleasant for me, either," Harry said stiffly, mocking a very formal voice. Draco sneered at the teenager. Snape smirked at the two's antics.

"Harry, Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt will be here just before ten thirty to collect you and bring you to the platform," Snape explained. "At that time," he continued, turning to his godson, "I will be bringing you back to Malfoy Manor. Narcissa will be bringing you to the platform. I will be returning to Hogwarts after I hand you over to your parents." Harry was about to ask why Lucius would not be accompanying them, but then he remembered he had been chucked in Azkaban over the whole Ministry business.

"I am not a package, you know," Draco huffed. "I like to think I'm a bit better than a package." Harry snorted.

"One last matter of business," Snape said, interrupting the light mood. "Harry, your appearance is changing."

"Yep," Harry agreed. It had been changing ever so slightly during the past month or so, but it was these slight changes that would make him recognizable as the Potions Master's son-- darker hair, thinner face, paler skin.

"I have made you a batch of Glamour Potion," Snape informed the boy. "It will return you to your physical state at the end of last term. This potion is not detectable by common magical means. Thus, if you were to practice the Glamour Charm in Transfiguration, you would not return to the state you are in now." He pulled a vial of thick lime green liquid with gold flecks in it from a pocket within his robes.

"You must take this once a week," the black-haired man instructed. "I will give it to you every week at our Occlumency lessons."

"Thanks," Harry said gratefully.

"Get packing," Snape said gruffly. The twosome nodded and darted back upstairs.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Potter!" Snape roared up the stairs.

"What, _sir_," Harry said contemptuously. He dragged his trunk downstairs.

"Your _chauffeurs_ are here," Snape snapped. "Get going, I don't have all day." Tonks, who was sporting short brown hair and dark blue eyes, magicked the trunk smaller, and Harry pocketed it.

"Wotcher, Harry," Tonks grinned. She turned to leave and knocked over a pile of books. She giggled nervously and hastily restacked the books. Kingsley shook his head in amusement and led the teenager out the door.

"How was your summer with Snape?" Tonks whispered conspiratorially.

"He was a right git," Harry said, frustrated. Tonks laughed.

"I can honestly say I don't miss Potions class," Tonks said. "I always spilled my ingredients." Kingsley smiled as he drove to the train station.

"Here we are," Kingsley announced in his deep voice. He, Tonks, and Harry climbed out of the car and inconspicuously transported themselves to Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"Oi!" Harry heard a familiar voice behind him. He turned around and was met with the sight of four redheaded Weasleys.

"How was your summer, mate? We didn't hear from you!" Ron exclaimed.

"He obviously had a busy summer, Ron," Hermione Granger said exasperatedly as she joined the group. Kingsley and Arthur Weasley could be seen talking in hushed tones off to the side. Harry hugged her.

"Sorry I didn't write," Harry apologized. "I got stuck at the school and Snape's house for the summer."

"Ooh, bad spot of luck," Ron said sympathetically.

"I bet he had loads of books," Hermione said eagerly, leaning forward. "Did he?"

"Yeah, he did," Harry said, remembering his father's overabundance of books. "I'd bet his library could rival the school's library, but I wasn't allowed to read many of them." Hermione looked like she could barely contain her excitement.

"So how was your summer?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject.

"Fine," Ron said absently. "We spent some time You-Know-Where." Harry nodded-- he knew they were talking about Headquarters.

"Hi, Harry," Ginny smiled to him. Harry returned her smile, and gave her a hug.

"Hi, Ginny," Harry said.

"Hello, Harry," Molly Weasley said kindly as she hugged him. "How was your summer?"

"All right," Harry said.

"Harry," Mr. Weasley nodded, shaking his hand firmly.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley," Harry responded.

"Come on, we have to get a compartment, the train is going to leave in five minutes," Hermione said impatiently.

"Bye, Mum," Ron said as his mother hugged him close.

"Behave yourselves," Mrs. Weasley said warningly. She kissed Ginny's head, and hugged Harry and Hermione. The foursome took their belongings and dragged them onto the train.

"Harry, why did you stay at Snape's home this summer?" Hermione asked gently after she had warded and locked the door. Harry took in a deep breath, closing his eyes momentarily.

"You don't have to tell us," Ginny said softly.

"No, I do," Harry responded. "This summer, my relatives took a perverse interest in causing me pain. I almost died a week into the summer. Snape was instructed by Dumbledore to come and get me, because Remus seemed to think I would be mistreated at the Dursleys'. Snape came and found me semi-conscious. He brought me back to the school. We stayed at the school until a week or so ago, and then we went to his home."

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed softly. Ginny grasped his hand in hers reassuringly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"We're almost at Hogwarts," Hermione remarked as she looked out the window nearly forty minutes later. "You'd better change into your robes." She left to go find a fellow prefect-- Ginny had left earlier to find some of her fifth year friends.

"Potter," Malfoy smirked as he entered the compartment. Crabbe and Goyle stood in the doorway.

"What do you want, Malfoy," Ron spat.

"Nothing, Weasel," Malfoy sneered.

"What is it?" Harry asked impatiently.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay after the Dark Lord possessed you," Malfoy smirked. "I hear you had a little bit of trouble at the Ministry."

"Shut it, ferret-face," Ron growled. He stuck his wand in the boy's face.

"I heard your father had a bit of trouble at the Ministry as well, Malfoy," Harry said coolly.

"Don't bring my father into this," Malfoy growled.

"Then get out," Harry hissed, pointing his wand between the boy's eyes. Malfoy sneered at Harry first, then Ron.

"This isn't over," Malfoy snapped as he turned and stalked out of the compartment.

"What'd he want?" Hermione asked as she reentered the compartment.

"He wanted to be an annoying git, is all," Ron informed her. "He was asking about You-Know-Who possessing Harry."

"That's awful!" Hermione exclaimed indignantly. "I oughta give that Malfoy a piece of my mind!"

"He already received a piece of your hand," Harry reminded her.

"Bloody good hit, that was," Ron reminisced. Hermione flushed happily.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Firs' years! Firs' years, over here!" Hagrid boomed as students clambered off the train. He spotted the Golden Trio, who was waving to the half-giant cheerfully.

"'Ey, ya three," Hagrid said cheerfully. "Good summer?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. Ron nodded in agreement, and Harry remained silent. Hagrid smiled and continued to round up the tiny first years.

"Come on," Ron said, bringing Hermione and Harry out of their thoughts. "Let's go get a seat. I'm starving."

"You and your stomach," Harry laughed as the trio entered the Great Hall.

"Welcome back, everyone!" the old headmaster exclaimed happily. "Let us welcome our new first years!" The whole school burst into applause, and Professor McGonagall led the tiny eleven-year olds into the hall.

"I swear, they get smaller and smaller every year," Ron commented. Harry laughed silently. Professor McGonagall brought the Sorting Hat out on its stool. It sang its yearly song, and the school burst into applause at the close. The numerous first years were Sorted, and all attention was brought to the headmaster once every newly Sorted first year had taken a seat, and the Sorting Hat had been taken away.

"I could give you the beginning term notices," Dumbledore began.

"Please, please, _please_ don't," Ron muttered under his breath.

"But I fear we will face the wrath of our stomachs, so tuck in!" he finished. Ron let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you!" he gushed, then dug into the food that appeared in the dishes at all four tables.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Now for the beginning of term notices," Dumbledore began as the food vanished. "I would like for all of you to welcome Remus Lupin back as your Potions Professor." Gasps and whispers issued from around the room.

"Snape's sitting right there!" Harry whispered frantically. "Why can't Remus take over the Defense spot?"

"In the Defense position," Dumbledore said loudly, his voice hushing the whispered words, "will be Professor Snape." Objections rang out everywhere, but applause could be heard coming from the Slytherins. Snape's features contorted into a perverse look of triumph. Harry could see, only from spending so much time with him, a faint smile in those black eyes. Harry hid a smile and found himself feeling oddly proud.

"On a much, much graver note," Dumbledore silenced the crowd of students, "these are dark times we enter now. With the return of Lord Voldemort" --gasps went up around the hall-- "we need to be much more careful and aware. If anyone sees anything suspicious, or out of the ordinary, you need to tell one of your professors." Worried whispers arose from the tables.

"Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has informed me that he has banned any and all products that come from a shop called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," the old wizard continued. Ron could be seen shaking with silent laughter to Harry's right. "Now, all of you must be looking forward to your comfortable beds, so the only thing I have to say is good night. Pip pip!" Hermione left to go round up the Gryffindor first years, leaving Ron and Harry to walk up to the Tower by themselves. They took their time, as they did not want to meet up with Malfoy. They had each realized there would be few (if any) sixth years taking Care of Magical Creatures, so they were avoiding Hagrid as well.

"Potter," a silky voice said behind the two boys as they began to leave the Great Hall.

"Yes, Professor," Harry said bitingly as he and Ron turned around to face the wizard.

"You are to come to my office tomorrow evening, eight o'clock," Snape said brusquely. "We will be picking up Occlumency lessons."

"What? No! Headmaster," he pleaded to the man standing at the teachers' table.

"Harry, I don't want any complaints about this matter," Dumbledore said firmly. "You will be taking Occlumency lessons again with Professor Snape. End of discussion." Harry had never heard this finality in his voice before, and he surrendered to silence.

"Eight o'clock tomorrow, Potter," Snape said as he glided past.

"Harry, a moment of your time, if you would? Mr. Weasley, I'm sure you know the way to the Tower?" the headmaster said kindly. Ron nodded and left the Great Hall.

"Harry," Dumbledore began in hushed tones after casting Silencing Charms around them, "I will be taking a hand in your schooling this year."

"Why, sir?" Harry asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I feel there is information that needs to be passed to you," Dumbledore said simply. "I am aware that you have a lesson with Professor Snape tomorrow night, so I will send you a note to arrange a time for a lesson."

"All right, sir," Harry nodded. Dumbledore nodded, satisfied.

"Oh, and Harry?" Dumbledore added.

"Yes, sir?" Harry asked.

"I trust you have told no one about the prophecy," the old wizard said, peering at the teenager over his half-moon spectacles.

"No one, sir," Harry said solemnly.

"I think Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger deserve to know," Dumbledore said gently. "It would be a great dishonor to them to leave them in the dark about this."

"You are giving me permission to tell them?" Harry said in disbelief.

"Your friends would die for you, Harry," Dumbledore said gravely. "I think they should know. Do you disagree?" Harry shook his head.

"Very well, then. I shall be contacting you soon," the headmaster said as he took down the wards. He strode off to somewhere-- his office, Harry assumed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What'd Dumbledore want?" Ron asked as Harry sat down in the Common Room with him and Hermione.

"He's going to be giving me extra lessons," Harry said, lowering his voice.

"Wow," Ron said, impressed. "What for?"

"He didn't say," Harry shrugged. "Just something about information that needs to be passed on."

"I also have to restart Occlumency with Snape," he continued.

"I don't pity you," Hermione said as she petted Crookshanks. "You should have worked harder last year." Harry bit his tongue-- he would not get into this now.

"I have one other thing to tell you," Harry said quietly, "but not here."

"Room of Requirement?" Ron asked.

"It's still good for use after the Inquisitional Squad attacked it?" Harry asked.

"This castle has charms on it," Hermione informed the two. "It's all in--"

"Hogwarts: A History, we know," Ron finished. "Let's go." Harry and Hermione nodded.

"This is so wrong," Hermione hissed as she ducked under the Invisibility Cloak with the two boys. "Ronald, we are prefects!"

"Yeah, yeah, so what," Ron whispered.

"Shut up!" Harry hissed. The two fell silent. They were getting rather large for the Cloak, so they had to stay bent over until they got to the Room of Requirement.

"This must be important," Ron observed as he stepped into the Room of Requirement after Hermione. Harry went in last, warding the door as he closed the door.

"Honestly, Ronald," Hermione snapped.

"Go ahead, Harry," she said warmly, turning to the Boy-Who-Lived.

"You know everything the _Prophet_ has been saying about the prophecy?" Harry began.

"Yeah, damn lie, all that is," Ron chimed in.

"No, it's not," Harry said wearily. "There is-- or there was, I guess, since it was smashed-- a prophecy connecting me and Voldemort. The basics of it are that neither can live while the other survives. Either I kill him, or he kills me." Hermione and Ron sat in total shock.

"Dumbledore thought I should tell you," Harry continued, "because you are my best friends, and you would die to help me. I, for one, happen to agree with him."

"How are you holding up with this on your shoulders, Harry?" Hermione asked quietly.

"That's a lot to handle," Ron said soberly.

"I have to do it, though," Harry said. "If he kills me, he'll have the whole world at his command. We can't let that happen. The best I can hope for is to take him and as many Death Eaters as I can down with me."

"Harry, you're not going to die," Hermione said fiercely.

"You don't know that," the Boy-Who-Lived returned, just as fiercely. "We have to be ready."

"Let's get back to the tower," Harry said, determined to change the subject. His two friends nodded dazedly, and they climbed under the Invisibility Cloak.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Wudwuhaffda?" Ron asked around a mouthful of pancakes.

"Honestly!" Hermione said exasperatedly. "Swallow, then talk!" The redhead made a big show of swallowing his food.

"What do we have today?" he said, exaggeratedly enunciating each and every syllable. Hermione glared at him for a moment or two.

"Potions, Double Defense, and History of Magic," Harry said as he read his timetable.

"So do I," Ron said, peering at the two timetables. "Mate, we got into N.E.W.T. Potions!"

"How is that possible?" Harry said, examining the piece of parchment.

"Professor Lupin has lower standards than Professor Snape, Potter, Weasley," Professor McGonagall said behind them. "I meant to tell you yesterday."

"We don't have N.E.W.T. books," Ron added.

"We'll get them," McGonagall assured him. "Just explain the situation to Professor Lupin." McGonagall walked away to a confused first year.

"Um, okay," Harry said to the teacher's retreating figure.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Welcome to N.E.W.T. Potions," Professor Lupin said warmly after the bell rang. "You are here because you excel at Potions. Please take out your textbooks, scales, and ingredients."

"Um, Professor?" Harry said, raising his hand.

"Yes, Harry," Lupin said, peering at him from where he was seated on his desk.

"Ron and I don't have books, or scales, or anything," Harry said uncomfortably. "We didn't realize we could take N.E.W.T. Potions this year..."

"Oh, right, Professor McGonagall did mention that to me. Well, no worries," Lupin smiled reassuringly, "you can use school supplies until you get your own." He handed each teenager a book, scales, and ingredients.

"Thanks," Ron said. Lupin nodded in response. Harry flipped through the battered old copy of _Advanced Potions Making_ that Lupin had placed on the desk.

"Today, we will be making Draught of the Living Death," Lupin said as he returned to his position on his desk. "It is a rather advanced potion, but this is also an advanced class. I do not expect a perfect potion out of anyone. I also have a prize for the best potion today." The Slytherins and Gryffindors alike began whispering excitedly.

"Does anyone happen to know what this potion is?" the werewolf asked, indicating his head to a large cauldron on the Slytherin's side of the room. Hermione gasped.

"I take it, Miss Granger," Lupin said amusedly, "that you know what this potion is?"

"It's Felix Felicis," she said excitedly. "It's liquid luck!"

"Fifteen points to Gryffindor," the brown-haired man said smilingly. "Yes, the prize today for the student who can brew the best Draught of the Living Death will win a small bottle of Felix Felicis."

"If Felix Felicis is so lucky," Terry Boot said, "why don't people take it all the time?"

"It can cause giddiness, overconfidence, and recklessness, if taken frequently," Lupin explained. "Too much of a good thing, you know..."

"There is enough Felix Felicis in this bottle," Lupin said, waving a miniscule glass bottle of the potion about in the air, "to last the lucky winner twelve hours. Everything you do, you will be lucky. There are stipulations to this, though-- Felix Felicis is banned in all sports and competitions, including but not limited to Quidditch and examinations. So you are to take this on a strictly ordinary day, and watch an ordinary day become extraordinary!"

"Turn to page ten in your textbooks," Lupin continued. "There, you will find instructions on this potion. You may begin." The sound of textbook pages being rifled through sounded throughout the classroom, and ingredients jars clinked together.

Harry looked at the book in disdain-- whoever had owned that book had been one to write in his books. There were directions crossed out and rewritten in the margins. He shrugged to himself and followed the instructions that were written in.

"How are you doing that?" Hermione whispered frantically as his potion turned lilac, just as the book had described. Her potion was a very light purple.

"I don't know," he whispered back.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Time's up!" Lupin announced. "Let's see what you've got!" Hermione wiped his forehead with her forearm.

"And the clear winner of the Felix Felicis is Harry! Well done!" he exclaimed as he handed over the precious bottle. The Slytherins' faces had a look of utmost loathing; the Gryffindors were happy; and Hermione looked extremely disappointed.

"How did you do that!" Hermione hissed at him as the trio left the classroom.

"I just got lucky, I guess," Harry shrugged. He knew Hermione would not be pleased to know he was taking instructions from handwritten instructions in a book.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Welcome to N.E.W.T.-level Defense Against The Dark Arts," Snape said crisply, his voice betraying his words. "You are here because you are better at Defense than the average numbskull. Therefore, I expect you to perform better than the average numbskull." Harry rolled his eyes mentally-- _can't my father come up with a better speech than that to scare them? Sheesh, the man's losing his touch_, Harry smirked to himself.

"The Dark Arts are as ever-changing as the weather," Snape went on. "It is as if one is fighting a many-headed monster, only to have several more heads form as one fights the preexisting ones. Therein, one must be prepared to use any and all skill they possess to duel against the Dark Arts.

"Today," the Potions Master continued, "we are going to attempt to use nonverbal spells. They are helpful in duels and when one is subjected to the Silencing Charm. All one must do is think the spell in one's head, and point one's wand." He flicked his wand at a spider on the floor, and it began to dance-- an unfortunate receiver of the _Tarantallegra_ jinx, Harry guessed. The black-haired man flicked his wand at the spider again, and it restarted its crawl across the floor.

"Pair up," he said lazily, and the students paired off. Harry paired up with Ron (as usual), and Hermione paired off with Neville.

"Dreadful. Absolutely dreadful, Weasley," Snape sneered as Ron bit his tongue in concentration. Without warning, he turned, whipped his wand out, and shot a jinx at Harry. Without thinking, Harry waved his wand in front of him and put up a _Protego_ shield so strong it threw Snape flying into a desk. He gathered himself up and scowled at the teenager. He made no comment about the nonverbal shield charm as he moved on to the next duo.

"Unbelievable," Ron muttered under his breath. "Your turn to cast the nonverbal jinx."

_Tarantallegra!_ he thought. Ron's legs suddenly started dancing.

"Stop it, Harry," Ron panted, his face turning as red as his hair.

_Finite Incantatem!_ Harry thought. His friend's legs stopped dancing.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry thought about the Potions book all day long. He wondered who that book could have belonged to. Written on the back cover of the battered old book was:

_Property of the Half-Blood Prince_

He resolved to find out who the Half-Blood Prince was.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Who is it?" Snape snapped on the other side of his office door.

"It's Harry Potter, sir," Harry said bitingly. The door banged open, and Snape stood in its place.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Potter?" Snape said crisply. "Get in here." Harry snaked past the man and sat down across from his father.

"So, how was your day?" he asked after he warded the door.

"All right. Dumbledore said he's going to give me extra lessons. Seems to think he has information I need," Harry shrugged.

"Yes, he mentioned something about that," Snape agreed.

"How was your day?" Harry asked, sipping the wine his father had conjured for him. He had really acquired a taste for wine at Spinner's End.

"I got a lot of loathsome looks. It was a productive day," Snape smirked. Harry laughed.

"You're never going to get tired of scaring poor kids, are you," Harry chuckled.

"Never gets old," the Defense professor agreed.

"Have you talked to Draco today?" Harry asked. "How's he holding up?"

"He is fine," Snape replied, "and he wanted me to tell you he didn't mean what he said on the train. What did he say?"

"The usual," Harry shrugged. "Tell him it's okay." Snape nodded.

"You know, that spiel wasn't as scary as it could have been," Harry said, raising an eyebrow. "Are you going soft?"

"My brat of a son is turning me soft," Snape said irritably. "It's all your fault." Harry smirked.

"But you tolerate me anyways," he teased.

Snape sneered and rolled his eyes. The teenager laughed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next four weeks passed in a blur of school work, Dumbledore's lessons, and "Occlumency" lessons. Harry became very skilled in planting his voice in others' minds. He practiced on Draco during Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions (unbeknownst to his father), much to Draco's amusement. They had very interesting discussions, which ranged from ex-girlfriends to how scary Snape pretended to be.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was a rather calm evening in Gryffindor Tower, considering the events of that morning, the first Saturday of October.

"There was an attack," Hermione told Harry quietly. His heart raced as he remembered the attack on Diagon Alley that had been planned.

"Who was injured?" Harry asked urgently.

* * *

_A/N: Woo! Cliffie! :) Twelve pages!! Yay!! Review, please! I like reviews. They make me happy. :) Okay, I have to go. I smell peanut butter, and I want some. :-)_

_Oh! I almost forgot to say that I don't like Slughorn. Slughorn doesn't exist in my story. So Remus is the new Potions professor. :) And I realized that no one knows about the prophecy besides Dumbledore and Harry in HBP. I'm just going to assume Dumbledore told Snape. Okay? Okay. Bye bye!!_


	8. The End Has Only Begun

Disclaimer: As much as I would absolutely LOVE for this to be mine, it isn't. :( So tragical, I know.

OMG! I haven't uploaded in sooooo long! I am so sorry. It's been a little crazy around here, although I wrote a little faster when I realized THIS STORY HAS 5609 HITS!! Yay!! :) So that made me happy. Thanks to my lovely beta, murgy31!! On to your reviews:

murgy31-- :) thank you, darling! No, no one knows Snape is Harry's dad other than Draco.

LoireLoa-- thanks! You'll have to read this one to find out... dun dun dunnnnn! Lol! :)

munchnzoey-- thank you!

Kate Andromeda-- Awww, thanks! :)

jimmy-barnes-13-- Okay, everybody I talk to thinks I'm so mean 'cause I don't like Slughorn! And then I read your review, and I said "OMG! I'm not the only person who doesn't like Slughorn!" And you just have to love Remus, he's awesome. :) thanks!!

Lily Elizabeth Snape-- OMG I know! Lol :) Here's my apology for a cruel cliffy :)

firefly5151-- thank you!!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I always look forward to reading them!!

This chapter title comes from Lifehouse. I love Lifehouse :)

* * *

Chapter Eight: The End Has Only Begun

"Who was injured?" Harry asked urgently.

"A couple of Aurors, a few people from the old crowd," Hermione informed him, "and Professor Snape was injured as well." Harry sank into a chair in the common room, trying not to look upset.

_DRACO!!_ Harry's thoughts screamed.

_Damn it, Harry, you just made me jump a million feet in the air! What the fuck!_ Draco replied.

_Dad was hurt in the raid this morning_, Harry interrupted the blonde. _What do we do_?

_How do you know_? Draco asked.

_Hermione said so_.

_Trust you to listen to Granger_, Draco's voice said, amusement and sadness creeping into his voice. _Ask her where the injured people went_.

"Where did the injured people go? St. Mungo's?" Harry asked, trying to sound casual.

"Yes, all except for Professor Snape. He came to the infirmary here," she said. "He was in bad shape, from the looks of it."

_Shit_, Harry thought to Draco.

_What_? Draco asked.

_She says he came here, but he looked like he was in bad shape_, Harry relayed.

_Let's get down there tonight, after curfew_, Draco told him. _There's only an hour until curfew._

_I've got my Invisibility Cloak_, Harry said. _I'll come down to the Slytherin Common Room, and I'll meet you there._

_How do you know where it is_? Draco's thoughts asked.

_Long story_, Harry's thoughts smirked.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Potter," the blonde Slytherin muttered as he stood in the portrait entrance, glancing about for teachers. He felt something poke his shoulder.

"Right here," the dark-haired Gryffindor whispered. Draco quickly got under the Invisibility Cloak. He took one whiff and grimaced.

"This smells like _Gryffindor_," Draco said disgustedly. Harry smirked, and they walked to the hospital wing.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"He looks really bad, Draco," Harry whispered as they quietly stepped into the infirmary. They found the man they were looking for, in the bed closest to the window.

"Dad," Harry whispered shakily as Draco erected Notice-Me-Not charms around them.

"Severus," Draco joined in sorrowfully. Hermione had been very correct-- the Potions Master was all bruised and banged up. His arms, torso, and legs were all bloody and banged up, and there were bruises everywhere on the man's body. Draco guessed he had internal injuries, or Madam Pomfrey would have healed his external injuries in a jiffy.

"Why hasn't she fixed him yet?" Harry asked Draco.

"If he has internal injuries, she will 'fix' those first," Draco informed him. "Bruises and cuts are minor compared to internal injuries." Harry nodded as he took his father's hand in his.

"Dad," he started, trying not to let the tears fall, "I don't know if you can hear me, but Draco and I need you to get better, okay? Just...just try to get better."

"Come on, Severus," Draco added, "if you don't get better, then you're going to stick me with _Harry_ all by myself. So I need you to get better, alright?" Harry smiled weakly at the Slytherin, and Draco knew immediately that the Gryffindor was _not_ all right.

"Let's go to the Room of Requirement and relax, okay?" Draco said gently. Harry nodded, his eyes still transfixed on his father.

"I love you, Dad," Harry whispered very softly as he and Draco left.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Somewhere deep in the depths of the Potions Master's mind, Snape registered the voice of his son and godson. He could not open his eyes, speak, or do much of anything, but he could hear. And he was sure he had imagined his son saying, very softly, "I love you, Dad."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Good morning, everyone," Dumbledore said breezily at breakfast the next morning. "I have just one announcement before you all begin eating. Professor Snape, as you have noticed, is absent. He is in the hospital wing currently; he is injured and will probably not be returning to his classes anytime soon." Joyous cries emitted from the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor tables. Harry was having a hard time controlling his anger.

"Now, now," Dumbledore chided, "let's not get too excited. Until Professor Snape returns, Professor Lupin and I will be covering his classes." Excited whispers grew louder.

"That is all. Let's eat!" the headmaster exclaimed as he waved his hands. Food appeared in the dishes, and everyone piled food on their plates.

"Why aren't you eating, Harry?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"I'm not hungry," he said, forcing a smile. He glanced over at the Slytherin table inconspicuously to see that Draco wasn't eating either.

_Not hungry either_? Harry's voice resounded in Draco's head.

_Rather depressed for eating,_ Draco agreed. _How're you holding up?_

_No better than you,_ Harry thought. _I'm leaving. If Ron says one more time "Isn't it lucky that Snape's hurt?" I'm going to hex him into the middle of next week._

_Middle of next week? Potter, you're losing your touch, _Draco teased in amusement.

_Bye, Draco_, Harry said amusedly. He stood up and left the Great Hall.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

For several long weeks (which seemed to be an eternity to the teenagers), Harry and Draco continued to visit the Potions Master. He was still unconscious, which was tearing the two boys apart, but they were equally grateful the man was not dead.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

One evening, just as Harry and Draco were about to leave, some sort of beeping alarm went off. They turned and watched as Madam Pomfrey ran into the wing and cast diagnostic charms on the Potions Master.

"Shit!" she cursed. She began casting spell after spell.

"Come on, Severus, stay with me here!" she shouted, wiping sweat off her forehead as she poured potions down his throat.

"HEADMASTER!" Pomfrey shouted, as she had seen him walk by the hospital wing out of the corner of her eye.

"What is it Pop-- oh Merlin," Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eye gone. In fact, the look on his face was deadly serious.

"We're losing him as we speak," she said, not looking up as she fed him potions and cast spells simultaneously. Harry couldn't take it anymore-- he dragged Draco by the arm and stood next to his father, his eyes unseeing. And as soon as he had cast a Silencing Charm on himself, he broke down and cried long, loud sobs. Draco stood stock-still, unable to react to everything going on around him.

"Go see if Nicolas Flamel can spare a bit of the Philosopher's Stone," Pomfrey ordered as she continued her work feverishly.

"You think, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes wide.

"It is the only way," she said determinedly. "One dose won't kill him. And besides, we'd rather have him harmed and alive than dead." Dumbledore nodded to her turned back and sent his Patronus, a phoenix, off with a message.

_Oh my God_, Harry cried to Draco's head.

_Hang in there_, Draco thought in his best big brother voice. _When this Flamel person comes through, he'll be all right_.

After what seemed like several long centuries, the old fireplace in the corner of the wing came to life and spit out an extremely old man that made Dumbledore look like a child.

"Hello, Alb-- oh my," Nicolas Flamel said soberly as he stepped out of the Floo. "Yes, I had just a bit to spare. Here it is. Go on, help the poor man live." Pomfrey snatched the small stone out of the man's hand and healed the Potions Master.

The man's eyelids fluttered open several moments later.

"What--?" he croaked.

"Dad," Harry gushed, though with the Silencing Charm still firmly in place, no sound could be heard.

"Oh thank Merlin," Pomfrey said wearily, leaning heavily on the next bed.

"You go take a nap, Poppy," Dumbledore said firmly. "Severus will be fine, and if not, we'll call you. Take a Pepper-Up Potion while you're at it." Pomfrey nodded halfheartedly and walked dazedly toward her office.

"What an ordeal! You gave us quite a scare, Severus," Dumbledore beamed. "In fact, if it weren't for Nicolas's generosity, I should think you would be...well, dead, to put it plainly. Poppy had been working feverishly with potions and spells for nigh on three quarters an hour before Nicolas came, and nothing had seemed to be working."

"I thank you, Mr. Flamel," Snape said firmly, nodding meaningfully in the man's direction. "I owe you an enormous debt of gratitude."

"It was nothing," Nicolas said equally firmly. "I am honored to be able to help such an accomplished Potions Master as yourself."

"Now get your rest," Dumbledore said as he and Nicolas left. Harry cancelled the Silencing Charm.

"Oh my god, Dad," Harry breathed, running to his father as soon as the door was shut. Snape jumped, barely noticeably, then smiled as Harry and Draco emerged from beneath the legendary Invisibility Cloak.

"Harry, Draco," he breathed, hesitantly pulling his son into a hug. Draco smiled knowingly and joined the two.

"It was awful, Dad," Harry sobbed. "You were bleeding so badly, and nothing Madam Pomfrey was doing was working. It seemed like an eternity before Nicolas Flamel got here, and then Madam Pomfrey gave you the Philosopher's Stone, and then you woke up."

"She gave me the Philosopher's Stone?" Snape asked in amazement. "I'm not worth a bit of Philosopher's Stone."

"If you weren't injured already, you would be, for that remark," Harry growled, staring deep into the man's eyes.

"She said a bit of the Stone wouldn't kill you," Draco reassured him as Snape pulled the two into a more forceful hug.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I heard Snape's still in the hospital wing," Ron said excitedly as he and his best friend walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast a week later. "Isn't it brilliant?" Harry tried to control his anger.

"Yes, brilliant," Harry forced out.

"Bloody hell," Ron breathed as they entered the Great Hall. There, in all his glory, was Professor Snape, sitting at the head table, looking as contemptuous as ever. Harry felt a load lift off his shoulders, and a spark of what could only be described as relief and happiness swelled up inside the dark-haired Gryffindor.

_Dad, you're back_, Harry projected his thoughts to his father.

_Sweet Merlin, Harry, I forgot you could do that_, his father returned. _How are you today?_

_How did you get Madam Pomfrey to let you go?_ Harry asked, dismissing his dad's question.

_It was my charming personality that won her over_, Snape thought boastfully.

_Sure it was_, Harry agreed, trying not to laugh out loud. _Are you all better now?_

_Perfectly fine_, the Potions Master reassured him. _Now get back to your friends, they are giving you odd looks_.

"Mate?" Ron asked, waving his hand about in front of Harry's face. "Are you still in there? Hellooooo?"

"Yep, I'm here," Harry said, laughing silently at the redhead.

_Draco, he's back!_ Harry thought excitedly to the blonde-haired teenager.

_Is he, now? Well, that's good_, Draco thought, relief seeping into his voice. _Have you talked with him?_

_I asked him how he was, and he said he's perfectly fine_, Harry relayed.

_Well, that's a relief_, Draco admitted. _Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get dressed for the day, and it's rather awkward having a conversation inside my own head with you while I change. It just feels wrong._

_Bye_, Harry laughed as he turned his attention back to his friends.

"We have Defense today," Hermione said cheerfully as she loaded her plate with food.

"Lucky us," Ron grumbled. A burn of hatred streaked through Harry at the dig.

"Quick! Come quickly!" a second year Hufflepuff panted as she stood in the doorway. Everyone in the Great Hall turned and looked at her. Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and Dumbledore escorted themselves out to follow the child.

"Let's go," Harry whispered to his best friends, who nodded eagerly. They followed the teachers.

"What's happened, Miss Martinez?" McGonagall asked crisply as they followed her.

"A Gryffindor's been cursed, Professor," she panted as she walked quickly.

"Which one?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I don't know, sir, I was only told to come fetch the teachers," she replied. The teachers and the Golden Trio walked out onto the Quidditch pitch, where one girl was flat on her back, and the other screaming frantically.

"Leanne, what happened?" McGonagall said briskly as she gazed down at the still form of Katie Bell.

"She...she put this ring on," Leanne said, pointing to the ring on the ground, "and...and she got cursed." Snape bent over to pick it up.

"Don't pick it up!" Harry roared. The Potions Master stopped and turned to the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Why not, Potter?" he asked coolly.

"It has a Dark curse on it, Professor," Harry explained quickly. "If you pick it up, you will be cursed as well."

"How do you know it has a Dark curse on it? Did you curse it?" Snape asked softly.

"No, sir," Harry said, racking his brain for an excuse. "I-- I read about it in a book."

_Book my arse_, Snape's voice said in his head. The teachers and Ron and Hermione had their backs to the twosome, and Harry smirked at him.

_We will be discussing this later, make no mistake_, Snape projected. Harry rolled his eyes, and Snape turned back to the girl.

"She must be taken to St. Mungo's," the little Charms professor squeaked. "This is a very Dark curse, Headmaster!" Dumbledore nodded his agreement, and the girl was transported to St. Mungo's.

"Bad luck, mate," Ron said sympathetically. "We'll have to find a new Chaser."

"Quidditch is all you can think about, isn't it?" Hermione huffed.

"No," Ron retorted. "We also think about girls." Harry smirked to himself. It was amazing that two people could be so perfect for each other and not even realize it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So, my son," Snape said, raising his eyebrows, "where did you come across that ring?"

"Borgin and Burkes," Harry said, not bothering to lie. He gazed around his father's office uneasily.

"When on earth did you go to Borgin and Burkes?" the Potions Master asked sternly.

"In my second year, I used Floo powder for the first time with the Weasleys, and I went a grate too far. I went to Borgin and Burkes accidentally," Harry explained.

"This ring was there at that time?" Snape asked, his eyes piercing his son's.

"Yep," Harry said confidently. Snape nodded his acquiescence.

"Will Katie be all right?" Harry asked. He played with his father's quill.

"Not anytime soon," Snape said solemnly. "Which will give Slytherin a fighting chance, for once." Harry sneered at the Potions Master.

"How bad is the curse?" the Boy-Who-Lived asked.

"It is a very Dark curse," Snape said seriously. "I am unsure if there is a known countercurse. Or a countercurse at all, for that matter." Harry nodded, and the two sat in silence for a few moments.

"Which Death Eater was it that was killed?" Harry asked, remembering his vision from several months ago.

"This was truly a good one," Snape admitted, barely able to keep the glee out of his black eyes. "It was a lower rank Death Eater who had told me several years ago I would never become an Inner Circle Death Eater. He was a former student of mine, a very pompous and self-centered one. I was not saddened to see him go, no, not at all." Harry laughed at the obvious glee in his father's voice.

"You'd better get going up to the tower," the Defense professor said, checking the time. "It is nearly curfew."

"Night," Harry said as he threw the Invisibility Cloak on over himself.

"Good night, my son," Snape said as the boy disappeared into the hallway.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Draco, just tell me what you have planned," the voice of the Potions Master wafted into the hallway. Harry narrowed his eyes. He stood next to the doorway in an attempt to find out what they were doing.

"I told you already, I'm not telling!" Draco said exasperatedly. "I don't need help!"

"We have discussed this," Snape said sternly. "Tell me what you have come up with. Where did you get the ring that cursed Bell?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Draco retorted.

"You do have an idea," Snape said coolly. "You were hoping that ring would somehow make its way to its target. Instead, it released its wrath on a Gryffindor."

"I have more ideas!" Draco said defensively.

"So it was your idea," Snape said quietly. Draco sat in silence. Harry chose that moment to make his entrance.

"Hello!" he said fake-obliviously. "What are we talking about?"

"Business," Snape said, giving Draco a "this isn't over" look. Draco glared at him crossly.

"Well, aren't _we_ in a good mood today," Harry said sarcastically.

"It is nothing," Snape said calmly.

"It was your ring that cursed Katie?" Harry asked, his voice deadly calm.

"I..." Draco trailed off, at a loss for words.

"She will be fine," Snape said over his godson. "Do not worry yourself over this."

"But if it's his fault...Draco, how could you?" Harry whispered. "What did she ever do to you?"

"I said, don't get yourself involved in this," Snape said, gritting his teeth. "It is not Draco's fault. I believe you know whose fault this is?" He made a casual gesture toward the boy's forehead. And said boy caught on instantly.

"Well, whatever," he said dismissively.

"You're gonna have to replace Bell," Draco smirked. "We'll see who's going to win the next match."

"We sure will," Harry said tauntingly, "and it _won't_ be you."

"You little brat," Snape teased good-naturedly. "Now, go run off to your classes, both of you." On the outside, Harry was smiling, but he couldn't help question his father's loyalties internally. Both boys nodded and left.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What happened?" Hermione whispered as Harry made his way into the Charms class.

"Snape was talking to Malfoy about something," Harry whispered back. "Snape asked him where he got the ring-- I assumed he was talking about the ring that cursed Katie-- and he said he had no idea what he was talking about. Snape tricked him into telling him, though. I don't think he was faking when he was talking to Malfoy, Hermione."

"But what if he was?" she countered plainly.

"You didn't hear the sincerity in his voice," Harry shook his head. "Even Snape's not that good an actor."

"But what if he is?" Ron added. "I mean, I don't like him, but he has pulled off...stuff..."

"Yeah, I get what you mean," Harry cut him off. "But you didn't hear how sincere he sounded."

"Talk to Dumbledore about it," Hermione suggested.

"You know what he's going to say," Harry said. "He's just going to tell me that Snape's doing you-know-what and he has proof."

"Look, we can't talk freely here, so let's talk somewhere else," Hermione said, frustrated.

"Yes, we can," Harry said. "_Muffliato_," he whispered.

"What does that do?" Ron asked.

"It's a Privacy Spell, it makes people within a certain distance hear static, not the conversation," Harry explained.

"Harry, where'd you come up with that?" Hermione asked, a bit shell-shocked.

"It was in my Potions book," Harry mumbled uneasily.

"You're taking orders from a textbook?! How do you know that's not a cursed book, or worse yet, possessed like the diary?" Hermione shrieked. Harry reluctantly handed the brunette the book, knowing it was the only way to shut her up.

"_Specialis Revelo_," Hermione whispered as she tapped the book with her wand. Harry smirked as the book did nothing.

"Satisfied?" he asked. Hermione nodded and handed it back.

"It seems to be just a textbook. But I only did it for _your_ safety, Harold James Potter!" she hissed. "Next time I'll just let whatever decides to possess you get on with it. Satisfied?" she said, matching his smirk.

"Look, Hermione," Harry conceded, "thanks for looking out for me. But I can watch out for myself, okay? At least, where marked-up textbooks are concerned." Hermione nodded, still a smidge miffed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In a far away mansion sat a snake-like man, petting his huge snake.

"Soon, my sweet," the man purred to his familiar, "soon we will set our plan into motion."

* * *

So there it is! :) What'd you think? Reviews make me write faster (hint hint nudge nudge)

Alrighty, I must be off, my niece demands I make more "pain-cakes". Pronounced exactly like that. Bye bye! Please please please please please PLEASE press that little purple button! :)


	9. Taking Care Of Business

Disclaimer: Not mine. In my dreams it is, but not in reality. :(

My parents decided I was being (and I quote this directly from them) "a bitchy, selfish, irresponsible, disrespectful brat"; I summarily got my laptop taken away until August 1st. I had this chapter all written out, and now I have absolutely zero access to my files. So here is the rewrite. It's not as good as the one I had written on my laptop, but it is here nonetheless. I'm sorry it took longer than usual to update.

JEEPERS CRO! 8337 HITS! Yay!! That made me really happy. Thanks so much, you guys!

Now, here's the story behind this chapter. LoireLoa reviewed chapters 7 & 8 and wanted to know about the twins. Said reviews made me laugh, and I found myself writing a chapter about the twins. I dedicate this chapter to LoireLoa, who so eagerly wanted to know about the twins.

To my reviewers:

LoireLoa-- here they are, just for you! :)

HpFanficFan-- thanks!! )

Catty, anonymous reviewer-- OMG, thank you sooo much for telling me. I fixed it, let me know what you think! I hope you like the story!

firefly5151-- mwa ha ha ha haaaaaa! :) Guess you'll just have to wait and see! ) lol!

darkorangecat-- thanks! I'm sorry it's a bit OOC, but it gets better, I promise. :) thanks for reviewing!

Murgy31-- gracias!

jimmy-barnes-13-- aww, thanks! I feel so flattered. :) I liked that part, too. It was fun to write, not gonna lie.

sqwii, anonymous reviewer-- your review made me laugh A LOT. I almost fell out of my chair, it was that funny. I'll keep the button color in mind. :) Your review really did make my day. It was funny.

Ulifan-- thanks! I'm glad you like it!

I don't really remember who sings this song, but everybody's heard of Taking Care of Business at one point or another, right? Yeah.

Chapter Nine: Taking Care of Business

* * *

"Hogsmeade weekend!" Ron said around a mouthful of smashed potatoes.

"Next weekend?" Harry asked as he helped himself to a roll.

"Yep," Ron replied. "I've got to go to Zonko's for-- oh, no--" Harry looked up at the swarm of incoming owls and saw a soot-black one diving straight at Ron, who covered his head.

"I _hate_ it when you do that, you stupid bird," Ron grumbled.

"Whose owl is this?" Harry asked, petting it.

"Fred and George's," Ron said as he tore the letter from its leg. "They got him a little while ago." He read the letter, and a wide smile spread across his face.

"This," he whispered, "is the most brilliant thing I have ever read." He handed the piece of parchment over to his friend. Harry took it and read:

_Ickle Ronnie-kins,_

_We are writing you to inform you of our newest location. We are in the process of buying out Zonko's. We are going to have a second store in Hogsmeade, open to all the little kiddies of Hogwarts and old-school pranksters alike. We want to know when the next Hogsmeade weekend is, so we can plan our grand opening. Tell our dearest Ginny-kins the good news, too._

_Cause some trouble, would you!_

_Gred and Forge_

"This is brilliant," Harry laughed as he handed the parchment to the brunette, who shook her head and sighed amusedly.

"Who knew those two would be such good businessmen," she chuckled.

"It's next weekend, isn't it?" Ron asked as he fumbled for a parchment, quill, and ink in his bag.

"Yes," Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Gred!" George called.

"What is it, Forge?" Fred asked as he walked into the back room of their store, Weasley's Wizardly Wheezes.

"We have a response from ickle Ronniekins," George said triumphantly. "The next one is next weekend."

"Fantastic," Fred said approvingly. "Let's get down to Zonko's now, then, and buy 'em out."

"We're leaving, Lee!" he yelled.

"Going to take a look at Zonko's?" he asked from behind the counter.

"Nope," George said proudly. "We're going to buy it."

"Excellent," he said, nodding.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fred stepped back from the storefront, admiring their handiwork. A huge banner hung magically from the front of the store that had previously been Zonko's, which read:

Welcome to Weasley's Wizardly Wheezes!

"Brilliant, Gred," George said, clapping his brother on the back.

"I think this was an ingenious idea," Fred agreed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"This will be great for business," Hermione said at dinner, not looking up from her copy of the Daily Prophet.

"What will be great for business?" Harry asked.

"Take a look for yourself," she said.

_Zonko's Bought Out, _the headline read. Underneath was a picture of what had been Zonko's with a magical banner draped across it that read "Welcome to Weasley's Wizardly Wheezes!" and a proud-looking Fred and George Weasley standing in front.

_Fred and George Weasley have recently bought out _Zonko's Joke Shop_ to add to their collection of stores. This Hogsmeade location will be Mr. and Mr. Weasley's second shop; they have one other, _Weasley's Wizardly Wheezes_, in Diagon Alley._

_"We look forward--"_

_"--to seeing--"_

_"--the Hogwarts kids--"_

_"--and our regular customers--"_

_"--at our new location," Mr. and Mr. Weasley commented._

_The official grand opening of the store will be this Saturday, December 4, which also happens to be a Hogsmeade weekend for the children of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"They're making a big to-do about this, aren't they," Harry smirked.

"Three more days, I can't wait," Ron said thickly around a dinner roll. "I'm sure Filch is thrilled with this."

"But you won't be bringing any of the banned items into the castle, _will you_, Ronald," Hermione said sternly.

"Of course not," he replied quickly. As soon as she turned her back, he nodded and flashed Harry a thumbs up.

"I saw that," she responded, her nose buried in her book. The redhead rolled his eyes.

"Hi guys," Ginny greeted shyly as she joined them. "Have you read the Daily Prophet? Fred and George are going to make tons of money in Hogsmeade."

"Yeah they are," Harry agreed, smiling warmly at the girl as he moved down the bench to make room for her. He was happy the twins had made good use of his Tri-Wizard Tournament winnings.

"Let's go see them first when we go to Hogsmeade this weekend," Ginny suggested.

"Excellent," Ron said. "I still wonder where they got the money for all this."

"Me too," Harry said unconvincingly. Ron gave him a sideways glance.

"Do you know?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Yes, Ron, I know _exactly_ where they got it," Harry said sarcastically. "I don't know any better than you, mate." Ron sighed.

"I'm gonna find out," he said determinedly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Let's go," Ginny said excitedly, pointing to the shop formerly known as Zonko's. She ran to the shop, Ron, Hermione, and Harry chasing after her.

"You guys are so slow!" Ginny complained as she waited for them outside the shop, one hand on her hip. Hermione rolled her eyes, and they entered the shop.

"Welcome to Weasleys' Wizardly Wheezes!" Fred shouted as waves of students poured into the store.

"Fred! George!" Ginny called.

"Well, hello, baby sister," George said. "Hi, ickle Ronnie!"

"Would you stop calling me that?" Ron grumbled.

"So, what d'ya think?" Fred asked as he joined the group. "Pretty impressive, huh?"

"What's this do?" Ron asked as he picked up an ordinary-looking quill.

"Ron--" Hermione started, but George shushed her. Soon enough, Ron's skin was completely covered in green paint.

"Brilliant!" he shouted. He turned around to face his friends and siblings, who couldn't help but laugh hysterically.

"You look like a cucumber," Harry choked out, wiping tears from his eyes as he continued to shake with laughter. Look like a cucumber he did-- the boy was tall and thin, and displayed the perfect shade of green, which made Hermione laugh even more.

"Five knuts," Fred told Ron. "Changes you any color you want."

"It's not permanent, is it?" Hermione asked, looking worried.

"It lasts six hours," George explained. "Then it wears off."

"How funny would Snape look in purple?" Ginny whispered to Harry, who laughed even harder. He could just imagine the Defense professor covered in purple paint, yelling endlessly at any poor soul who stuck around too long.

"We should do it," Harry whispered back, still laughing uncontrollably.

"You mean it?" Ginny asked, her eyes going wide with anticipation.

"Fine. It's our secret, though. You have to promise," Ginny told him. Harry nodded.

"I want one!" Ginny exclaimed. Fred gave her a sideways look.

"Five knuts," George told her.

"But I'm your sister!" Ginny pouted.

"I want one," Harry said. George handed it over.

"Five knuts," Harry counted out. He attempted to give the money to George, who waved it away.

"We've discussed this before," George said firmly. "We're not taking your money." Harry rolled his eyes and sighed with acquiescence.

"Fine," Harry shook his head.

"You're their secret investor, aren't you?" Ginny whispered conspiratorially as the two left the shop.

"What makes you think that?" Harry asked, trying not to betray anything.

"They don't let you pay for anything," Ginny began to tick off her fingers. "They always seem like they owe you this huge debt. They're always taking you aside to talk about something. You, therefore, must be it."

"Yeah," he admitted. "I gave them my Tri-Wizard Tournament winnings. I didn't want it, and they needed money for their joke shop." Harry shrugged. Ginny smiled amusedly.

"Now, when are we going to do this?" Harry asked as they approached Madam Rosmerta's.

"He has to be holding the quill for it to work," Ginny said thoughtfully. "Monday morning, you have him first thing, don't you?"

"Yeah," Harry said cautiously.

"I'll go to your class under your Invisibility Cloak, and before he gets there, you can put the quill on his desk," Ginny said, rubbing her hands together.

"I like it," Harry nodded once. "Let's do it."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO'

"Ready?" Harry whispered.

"Sure thing," Ginny's voice whispered back. It was Monday morning, and they were just getting to the dungeons for Defense. Harry looked around the classroom inconspicuously, made sure it was empty, then watched as the quill seemed to float over to the professor's desk and replace itself with one of Snape's quills. He left the room.

_Are you still in the room?_ Harry projected his voice to Ginny's mind.

_Who's in my head?_ Ginny's voice thought frantically.

_Merlin, Ginny, I forgot I never told you. It's Harry. I can project my voice to other people's minds,_ Harry told her.

_How do I know it's really you?_ her voice thought suspiciously.

_I'm Fred and George's financial investor,_ Harry responded.

_Yes, I'm still in the room,_ Ginny thought, her voice sounding more relaxed.

_I'll be there in a few minutes for class with Ron and Hermione. You stay out of Snape's way, or there'll be trouble, _Harry instructed.

_Okay,_ Ginny thought.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I hate Defense," Ron grumbled.

"We're almost there, he might hear you," Hermione hissed, elbowing Ron's side. Ron glared at her.

"Get in," Snape barked. The sixth years entered the room and took their seats. Snape stalked to the front of the room confidently and picked up a quill from his desk.

"Now, today you are going to work on nonverbal spells again, since you dunderheads cannot seem to grasp--" Snape stopped talking and watched as his skin suddenly began to turn purple.

"WHO DID THIS?!" Snape bellowed. Ron tried to hide his laughter, while many other Gryffindors didn't bother. The room resounded with laughter.

"ANSWER ME!" he roared, but to no avail-- it seemed the students couldn't take a purple-skinned teacher seriously. Snape narrowed his eyes.

"Potter," Snape hissed, his voice dangerously quiet. The room went deathly silent.

"What, sir?" Harry spat.

"Did you do this?" Snape asked softly. Everyone seemed to hold their breath in anticipation.

"No," Harry retorted contemptuously.

"No, _sir_," Snape said.

"There's no need to call me 'sir', Professor," Harry said before he could stop himself.

"Detention," the professor hissed, "for your cheek and lying to a professor!" Harry glared at him and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" Snape barked. Most of the students jumped, then left quickly.

"Except you, Potter," he said softly. Harry turned around halfway out the door.

_Go, Ginny,_ Harry thought grimly. _This will not be pretty._

"How dare you," Snape hissed as he warded the door. "How dare you make a fool of me in front of those students."

"But Dad--" Harry protested.

"No but Dads," Snape snapped.

"It wasn't me!" Harry shouted. Snape turned around.

"Well, then, who was it?" the professor retorted.

"I don't know! Why don't you give somebody else the third degree! Why would I want to prank you?!" Harry cried out.

"Lower your shields," Snape instructed.

"Why?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Let's decide if you're telling the truth," Snape said. Harry reluctantly lowered his shields, burying the memory of Ginny placing the quill on the desk at the back of his mind. Snape pored through his mind, and, finding nothing, retreated.

"I...apologize," he said awkwardly. "You had a look on your face that seemed guilty."

"Yeah, I felt guilty for laughing at my own father," Harry retorted. Snape sighed, closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I apologize," he repeated. He took down the wards on the door, and Harry left. He made it all the way to Gryffindor Tower before he burst into laughter. Ginny joined him in her shaking with laughter.

"That was great!" she wheezed, clutching her sides. "Did you see the look on his face?"

"That was you two?!" Hermione exclaimed, hands on her hips. "I can't believe you! Go apologize to him!"

"No. He got what he deserved," Harry said evenly. "He's been giving me ridiculous detentions this whole year. This doesn't even measure up to what he's been giving me."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The black-haired Defense professor slammed his office door shut behind him. He took out his wand, warded the doors, and sank moodily into his chair. And laughed for a good long time, bursting into renewed laughter every time he looked at his lavender skin. His son sure was a prankster, that one. But he would get him back-- oh Merlin, would he get him back.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So how did the quill work out?" Fred asked Harry. They were up visiting the headmaster about Order business, and they had stopped in Gryffindor Tower to have a chat with their financial advisor.

"It worked out wonderfully," Harry informed them. "Just don't expect to be on speaking terms with Snape any time in the near future."

"You used it on Snape?" George breathed in awe. "Did you get detention?"

"Nope," Harry said smugly. "He didn't catch me." Fred and George grinned identical grins.

"Bloody brilliant," Fred commented.

"Too bad we didn't do it when we were here," George lamented.

* * *

So, what'd you think? Please please please please please PLEASE review!! Hit the purple button! Although I hear it might be blue? Well, whatever color it is, hit it, please please PLEASE!! )

I uploaded a new story! Go check it out! It's called Surprise!. I hope you like it.

And I have a Yahoo! Group now, too! Go join it! :)

http: / / groups . yahoo . com / groups / igymnast /

(just take out the spaces, FFN wouldn't let me leave the URL as is)

All righty, I must be off. I have new bar grips to break in for gymnastics. See you next chapter!!


	10. All We Know

Disclaimer: Not. Mine. No es mio. :)

Holy crap! I haven't updated in sooooo long! I know I say that with every chapter, but this time it took me even longer! :) lol!

12194 HITS!! YAY!! Thanks, you guys! You rock!!

Apparently, I'm no longer a bitchy, selfish, irresponsible, or disrespectful brat, so I've got my laptop back! Yay!! :)

To my numerous reviewers:

murgy31-- thanks!

Liljen09, anonymous reviewer-- hahah, thanks! FINALLY, someone who agrees with me! ;) I tell everybody I don't like Slughorn, and they're like, "how can you not like Slughorn?" lol!

jimmy-barnes-13-- thank you!! :) I liked that part, too. I think I got it from the book. ;)

witherwings1972-- thanks for reviewing! I didn't think he would, either, but here's my logic on it: if he loved Lily enough to marry her and then let her go to keep her safe, I think he would tolerate the portrait of James in order to have a portrait of Lily.

HappeeGoLuckee-- mwa ha ha ha haaaa! :) you, my friend, shall have to wait and see. It'll be good, I promise. Thanks for reviewing!

cyiusblack-- here's another one, just for you! :)

milliefluff, anonymous reviewer-- thanks! It was fun to write, believe me. :)

Ulifan-- aww, thanks! It made me laugh, too. :)

LoireLoa-- I'm glad you liked it! I wrote it special for you ;) I thought you'd like the twins buying Zonko's.

RonawolfLee33-- thanks! Your review made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :) lol! I'm glad it's easy to read, I try hard. I like that it does and doesn't go along with the book, too. It gives me something to work with. :) Thanks for reviewing!

Kate Andromeda-- I liked that, too. I figured who would be more amused by a prank than the snarky old Snape himself? :) Thanks!

erised1186-- mwa ha ha ha haaaa! :) You shall find out. And I promise, it will be good. :)

emmy1124-- BROWNIE POINTS!! Do you know that you are the only one who picked up on that? (Or at least, the only one that picked up on it and reviewed?) Bahahahaha lol, apparently I'm no longer a brat, 'cause I got my laptop back! Yay! :) So now I can write some more and not worry about people stealing my files! :) Thanks for reviewing!

Arica, Princess of Rivendell-- thanks!! :)

firefly5151-- thanks!! I liked the prank, too. :)

darkxangelx, anonymous reviewer-- :) I'm glad you were so amused! It was fun to write. Thanks for reviewing!

bored out of my nut-- I like your penname a LOT. :) Thanks for reviewing! That part made me laugh, too. It was fun to write :) lol!

Here's chapter ten, All We Know. Thanks to Paramore for the title. I love this song. :)

* * *

Chapter Ten: All We Know

A few days later, the Golden Trio was enjoying a delicious breakfast feast when Ron spotted something flying towards Harry.

"Hey, do you know whose owl that is?" Ron asked, pointing to a large sandy-colored owl as it flew straight toward the Boy-Who-Lived.

"No idea," Harry responded, watching the graceful creature

"It looks like a school owl," Hermione said thoughtfully as she delicately took a slice of bacon.

Harry took the small piece of parchment the bird carried. He sucked in his breath sharply as he read the brief message, which contained but two words, and a set of initials:

_I know._

_G.W._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey, Ginny, can I talk to you for a second?" Harry asked casually, though his eyes betrayed his tone. The redhead met his gaze, nodded once, then followed him out of the tower.

_I need a place where no one can find us_, Harry thought as he paced back and forth in front of the Room of Requirement. Three paces later, a door was revealed, through which Harry ushered Ginny.

"What's up?" she asked, settling herself on one of the dark green couches. A fire crackled in the large fireplace.

"Well, I got this note the other day," Harry said carefully, "and it was in your handwriting, and had your initials on it."

"Did it? And what did it say?" Ginny questioned, leaning forward.

"It only said two words-- other than your initials, that is," Harry said. "It said, 'I know'."

"The question is, what do I know?" Ginny replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't play games with me," Harry said, frustrated. "Just tell me what you think you know."

"Well, I think I know that I didn't leave when your head-voice thingy told me to leave," Ginny informed him, settling back into the couch cushions. "And I heard a few things."

"Like...?" Harry persisted, motioning her to continue.

"Like you calling that greasy git 'Dad'?" Ginny continued, folding her arms over her chest expectantly. Harry fell silent.

"Yes, I do call him Dad," he said quietly. He closed his eyes and placed his fingertips on his forehead. "Ginny, do you know Occlumency?"

"Charlie's taught me a few things," Ginny replied. "Why?"

"Because you are going to need to bury this so far behind your shields that it would take a backhoe to get it out."

"What's a backhoe?" Ginny asked.

"Never mind, it's a Muggle thing," Harry shook his head. "The point is, if anyone found out, even Dumbledore, there will be problems."

"I understand, Harry," Ginny said maturely. "You guys take it for granted that I'm this naïve little girl who doesn't know shit. I know what's going on, Harry, with the war and with everything that's going on. You can trust me."

"I know," Harry said softly, staring into the depths of her deep brown eyes. "This summer, Remus told the headmaster he thought I was in trouble with the Muggles. Dumbledore then contacted my dad and told him to go check up on me. He found me beaten and barely conscious in my cupboard under the stairs. He-- he brought me here, and, after I recovered, I spent the summer at the castle, in my quarters, next to Snape's quarters.

"A few weeks after I recovered, Snape came to my room and told me he had a portrait that wished to speak with me. We'd been getting along all right, and I agreed to go to his rooms. The portrait, it turns out, was of Lily and James. They told us that Dad and Lily had been married for a bit, and were forced to annul their marriage due to the fact that he was a spy. They had-- one final night together, and--"

"Oh, Harry," Ginny whispered, patting his knee gently.

"Your Occlumency barriers are really strong, right?" Harry asked suddenly. Ginny nodded.

"Draco is my father's godson," Harry continued. "We've become...good friends. I think we really understand each other."

"I'm happy for you," Ginny said sincerely.

"Why? I mean, I would think you of all people would hate me because Snape's my father," Harry said, amazed.

"Your life has more or less sucked from that Halloween night until last summer," Ginny explained. "I think it's about damn time that something goes right for you, even if that is Snape being your dad. Even if you are finding a good friend in Malfoy. If it makes you happy, then I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Gin," Harry said embarrassedly. She reached up and hugged him, and he hugged her back.

"Well, let's get back to the Tower, shall we? The others will be waiting for us," she said pleasantly. Harry smiled and nodded as he followed her out.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As quickly as November had come, it passed, and the crisp, cool days became snowy, white December days. Harry and Ginny spent time together (as friends, of course-- friends who talked about one friend's dad that nobody knows about!). Christmas came before anyone could have believed it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Have a good holiday, mate," Ron said solemnly, shivering against the cold winter air blowing in from the huge mahogany doors at the front of the school. "I wish I could convince Mum and Dad to let us stay here for holiday, but..."

"It's all right, Ron," Harry reassured him. "It'll be nice to have the Tower all to myself." And indeed he would-- with the news of Voldemort's return, all the students, with the exception of one or two Slytherins (including Draco) and a handful of Hufflepuffs were going home for the holidays.

The Weasleys had decided they would be spending the Christmas holiday visiting Charlie at the dragon reserve. Bill would be joining them there. Hermione was going home, as well-- her parents were taking her on a trip to America for the holidays, and she was incredibly excited to see Muggle America.

"Goodbye, Harry," Hermione said regretfully. "If I could stay here with you, I would."

"I understand," he said gently. "You have fun in America."

"Try to find out more on the Half-Blood Prince, okay?" Hermione instructed as she hugged him.

"I will," Harry promised, hugging her back.

"Have a good Christmas, Harry," Ginny whispered in his ear. "Are you spending it with Snape and Malfoy?"

"I am," he whispered back.

"Have fun," she said in a normal voice as she pulled away. Harry watched as everyone walked down to the carriages to Hogsmeade.

_Are the idiots gone?_ Snape's voice asked inside Harry's head.

_Nearly,_ Harry's voice drawled. _They are leaving now._

_It's about time they left,_ the Defense professor's voice resounded, sounding a bit relieved.

_I'll be down tonight,_ Harry returned.

_Draco and I will be expecting you,_ Snape said in closing, and they stopped talking.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Who is it?" Snape's voice asked irritably.

"It's me," Harry hissed from underneath his Invisibility Cloak. Snape opened the door and felt a breeze go by him. He closed the door.

"Happy Christmas," the Defense professor said stiffly.

"Happy Christmas to you, too!" Harry exclaimed, feeling a bit giddy at the prospect of having a real family Christmas. _All right, so it can't be _that_ traditional a Christmas, considering who my father is_, Harry amended his thoughts. _But it will be nice-- just Dad, Draco, and me._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry!" Draco exclaimed as he jumped up and down on the dark-haired teenager's bed Christmas morning. "We've got presents to open!"

"Shaddup and leave me alone," Harry mumbled into his pillow.

"I didn't want to do this, but you asked for it," Draco said warningly. He pointed his wand at the Boy-Who-Lived and said, "Aguamenti!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" Harry shrieked as he became doused in water. "Stop it, Draco!" he spluttered.

"What's going on in there?" Snape asked sternly as he glanced down the hallway.

"Nothing!" Draco called, drowning out the other teenager's protests.

"Are you going to get up?" Draco asked.

"Yes! Now stop it!" Harry shouted. With another swipe of his wand, the waterworks stopped, leaving Draco in the company of an angry, sopping wet teenager.

"Oh, I will get you back for that," Harry said, brandishing his wand.

"No foolish wand-waving!" Snape called down to the teenagers' room.

"Just you wait," Harry whispered as Draco followed him out of the room. (Draco wasn't dumb enough to leave the room first-- who knew what Harry would do to get revenge!)

"Good morning," Snape said stiffly as the boys entered the sitting room. He raised an eyebrow at his soaked son.

"Draco-- er-- woke me up," Harry explained. Snape nodded slowly, waved his wand in the teenager's direction, and he was dry again.

"Thanks," Harry said gratefully.

"I believe there are Christmas presents here for you two," Snape said, pointing to the rather large stack of gifts surrounding the Christmas tree.

"A Christmas tree, huh? I wouldn't have pegged you for one to put a silly tree in your rooms," Harry said, a small smile threatening to spread across his face.

"Yes, well, Draco made me," Snape said laboriously.

"Damn straight!" the blond smirked, giving one firm nod. Harry rolled his eyes, and the two boys sat down to open their presents.

"Hey, there's some here for you, Severus," Draco said as he began to set a substantial amount of presents aside. Harry added to this stack.

"There are, are there," Snape said dryly, though he looked a bit surprised. Harry hoped his father would like the gifts he'd given him; he'd had to go all the way down to the Chamber of Secrets to get them for him.

"Oh, Harry," Snape breathed as he unwrapped vial after vial of basilisk parts, "this is too much, I can't accept this."

"You can and you will," Harry said firmly. "Really, Dad, it wasn't all that much trouble."

"Where did you ever get these?" Snape asked, staring long and hard at each vial. "These are fresh basilisk parts!"

"I'm not telling you, but I did collect them myself," Harry said, "if that makes any difference to you."

"What-- oh, Merlin," Snape gasped. "Harry, there wasn't--?"

"A basilisk down in the Chamber of Secrets that almost killed me second year? Actually, funnily enough, there was," Harry said conversationally. "I went down there last week and collected the basilisk parts for you."

"Oh, Harry, thank you," Snape said softly. Harry smiled and turned to Draco, who was opening his present from the Gryffindor.

"How to Become an Animagus For Dummies," Draco read the title of the book. He and Harry shared a knowing smile.

"Somebody-- or two somebodies-- planning to become animaguses?" the Defense professor asked nonchalantly.

"No, just one somebody," Harry reassured him.

"You don't want to be an animagus?" Snape questioned, astonished.

"Oh, come on, Harry," Draco egged him on. Harry rolled his eyes long-sufferingly.

"Fine," he huffed. Before the professor's eyes, his son turned into a black dog.

"Honestly," Snape shook his head amusedly, "why am I surprised?" The Boy-Who-Lived turned back into his human form.

"Thanks, Harry," Draco added sincerely. "Now hurry up and open your presents!" Harry smiled and took the closest package, which was from his dad. He carefully opened the green and silver wrapping to reveal a rather large scrapbook with a crest on it. Harry looked up at his father questioningly.

"Go ahead, open it," Snape said encouragingly. Harry shrugged and opened the book. A small, sad smile took over his features as he flipped the pages-- page after page was filled with pictures of the happy couple. Lily and Snape at the beach, Lily and Snape at their wedding, Lily and Snape at a dinner, all with Snape smiling and laughing, holding his beloved redhead close.

"Your mother-- Lily made that," Snape said, his voice sounding oddly emotional. "She insisted I keep it. Now I'm passing it on to you." Harry flipped through the pages, a single tear streaking his face.

"Thank you," Harry whispered, his eyes shiny with unshed tears.

"The crest on the front," Snape said hoarsely, "is the crest your mother and I decided was our family crest. The Snape family has no crest, and we made one ourselves. We vowed each of our several future children would proudly bear that crest." Harry smiled sadly and reached over to hug his father.

"Thank you," Harry whispered again.

"You are most welcome," Snape whispered back, hesitantly returning the hug.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Later that morning, Snape and Draco were called to Voldemort. "I hate that bloody bastard," Draco cursed as they prepared to Apparate. Harry cringed inwardly, knowing he would be yanked into a vision involuntarily, but wished good luck to his father and friend.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Good morning, my Death Eaters," the Dark Lord hissed to the circle of masked men and women around him. "I have called you here today to check on your progress. Severus? How is dear old Potter?"

"He is as arrogant as always, my Lord," Snape said, a bit of contempt edging its way into his voice as he knelt down in front of the snake-like man. "He is playing into our plans perfectly, Master."

"Excellent," Tom Riddle said softly, his voice barely audible. "You may step back into the circle." Snape retreated to take his place between two masked Death Eaters, obviously of inner circle ranking.

"Draco, my slippery Slytherin," he purred as Draco bent down, "how are your plans coming?"

"The plans are coming along, Master," Draco said, trying to mask his fear.

"How much longer, Draco?"

"Just a bit, my Lord," Draco promised. "By May."

"Five months, Draco? What do you need five months for?" Voldemort asked quietly.

"I need to finalize my plans, my Lord," Draco said steadily. "I wish not to disappoint you."

"Of course you wouldn't," Riddle said as he gazed down at the blond boy in front of him calculatingly. "I'm not giving you any later than May, Draco, or your task will be done for you. Do you wish for your task to be done by someone other than you?"

"Of course not, my Lord," Draco answered, sounding a bit horrified.

"Then you'd better get that plan worked out by May," Voldemort said dangerously. "Crucio!" The Slytherin writhed and shrieked in pain.

"Step back into the circle," the snake-like man hissed as he lifted the curse several minutes later. The blond boy stepped back.

"Yes, my Lord," Draco said, his head still bowed.

"That is all," Tom Riddle spat with a dismissive wave of his hand.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So, what'd Tom want?" Harry asked casually after he finished fixing up the two spies.

"That depends; what did you see?" Snape replied just as casually.

"I watched you, Draco, saying that your plans were coming together, and you'd be ready by May, whatever that means," Harry recapped, "and I saw you, Dad, saying that I was folding into your plans as well as you could have hoped. What plan would that be?" Harry asked challengingly, not lowering his gaze from the black-haired wizard's face.

Harry expected a biting remark, but was met with a defeated sigh. The Defense professor closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, looking very defeated indeed.

"Harry, you know that we can't discuss Draco's plans," Snape began, then massaged his forehead.

"Yeah, and I get it, it's high-security shit you've gotten yourselves into," Harry added.

"The ends _will_ justify the means, son, don't forget that. Ever," the professor said emphatically.

"But what plan am I part of?" Harry persisted.

"The ends will justify the means," Snape repeated.

"If it makes you feel any better," Draco chimed in, "I don't know what this plan is, either."

"Few do," Snape replied. "I am one of the..._lucky_ ones. Harry, I'd really like to tell you, so that you can plan accordingly, but as a spy and as your father, I think it is best you do not know."

"Will you ever tell me?" Harry asked softly.

"When the right time approaches us," Snape promised. Harry nodded, satisfied that this man, who never sugarcoated anything, would keep his promise.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The cold, snowy days of December, January, February, and even March vaguely turned into the warmer days accompanied by spring. April came before anybody could believe it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Harry," the Boy-Who-Lived heard a voice call behind him. He turned around to see the wizened old headmaster waving to him.

"Hello, Headmaster," Harry said politely.

"Would you accompany me to my office?" Dumbledore asked, although they both knew it was not a request.

"Of course, sir," the teenager nodded.

"Sit, Harry, we have many things to discuss today," the wizard said elegantly, gesturing to the chair on the opposite side of his desk. The two seated themselves.

"Today we must discuss the prophecy you discovered last year," the headmaster summarized.

"But, Headmaster," Harry interrupted, confused, "we always talk about the prophecy in our lessons."

"Ah, yes, but we do not discuss the actual prophecy," Dumbledore reminded him. "Today, we will be taking the prophecy and analyzing every single piece of it."

"This sounds like something Hermione would do," Harry grumbled. "No offense, Headmaster." The old man laughed.

"Indeed, this is something Miss Granger would do, isn't it?" Dumbledore chuckled. "Come, let us pick apart this prophecy!" He rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Now, by these words, what do you think Professor Trelawney was trying to convey?" Dumbledore asked, pointing to the first set of lines.

"She's describing the people involved and how they will be identified," Harry said, carefully reading over each and every word. "A person, determinedly a boy, judging by the rest, who is born at the end of July will be Voldemort's downfall, and he will be marked."

"Precisely," Dumbledore beamed.

"But, Professor, we already knew that," Harry told him, a bit confused.

"Ah, yes, but continue," Dumbledore nodded. "What about the next part?"

"All right, it says that that person will have a power Voldemort knows not," Harry reviewed. "That means this person will be able to do something Voldemort can't."

"Now, based on the person description, we can safely assume the person is you," Dumbledore concluded.

"That means that I have a power Voldemort doesn't," Harry added. "Well, you always say that I have the ability to love, and he doesn't."

"Yes, but do you think this goes beyond love?" Dumbledore asked thoughtfully.

"Professor, are you saying love doesn't have anything to do with this? What about my mother?" Harry asked.

"No, no, I'm not saying that at all!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "I think-- this is just an old man's ponderings, of course-- that there may be a bigger element in the defeat of Voldemort that we are both missing, some sort of tool, maybe..."

"Where is the Mirror of Erised, Professor?" Harry interrupted the old man's ramblings.

"Why? What is your greatest ambition?" Dumbledore asked, his eye twinkling knowingly.

"My greatest ambition is to find whatever power I need in order to defeat Voldemort," Harry said determinedly. Dumbledore clasped his hands.

"Well then, let's go see the Mirror of Erised!" he exclaimed.

* * *

So, what'd you think? I hope you liked it! :) Review and let me know! Oh, and a quick note-- this may be my last chapter for 3-4 weeks. I have finals this week and next, and then I'm going on vacation with my cousin for a week or two. If you're going to get an update, it will be by Friday the 20th. If not, then I'll see you in three weeks or so! Gotta go, I've got back handsprings to teach. Toodles!


	11. Breakthrough

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I am borrowing them. They will be returned to JKR once I finish with them. No characters were harmed in the making of this fanfic.

I'm back! :) I had an AWESOME time in North Carolina. It was sooooo much fun!! :) But now I'm back, and I've got a few new ideas! Watch out! :)

15,235 HITS! You guys rock! I love you!! :)

To my fabulous reviewers (thank you ever so much!) :

emmy1124-- ;) lol! I really do love you. Your reviews always make me smile and laugh. :)

DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan-- mwa ha ha ha haaaa... you think too much, darling. I love happy endings, this one will have one, I promise. There may be some bumps along the way, but it will all be a happy ending.

murgy31-- thanks! And thank you sooooo much for beta-ing for me, it really does help me a TON. :)

HappeeGoLuckee-- it's in this chapter, I promise. I tried as hard as I could to make it measure up to the standard Harry and Ginny set, but I'm not sure it made it... it still made me laugh, though... lol :) And you are very welcome. It was my pleasure, believe me.

me, anonymous reviewer-- aww, thanks!

jimmy-barnes-13-- I absolutely LOVED writing that Christmas scene. It made me feel happy, and wish it really was Christmas. :) I liked that, too. It just seemed like something Draco would do. Lol. :)

cyiusblack-- the much awaited chapter is here! :) lol thanks for reviewing!

Tabbycat1220-- thank you! I try.

Ulifan-- you make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :) lol thanks for reviewing!

LoireLoa-- if only, huh? Oh well. ;)

Arica, Princess of Rivendell-- here you go! :)

Summer-Sunrise-- wow! I got a wow! :) thanks!

murdrax-- aww, thanks! Your review made me smile. :) thank you!!

The Queen of Confusion-- thanks! and I love your penname, by the way. And hey! You stole my little sister's name! And you even spell it the same way she does! :) lol thank you for reviewing!

Kate Andromeda-- I think it will work. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. :)

Okay, who saw Camp Rock? BEST DISNEY MOVIE EVER!! If you haven't seen it yet, shame on you! It was FABULOUS!! :) lol

Breakthrough is from the Cheetah Girls... it was also my routine music a couple of years ago, come to think of it... :) haha lol anyways, without further ado, Chapter 11!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Breakthrough

"Defense!" Hermione called out cheerfully as she, Ron, and Harry left the Great Hall after breakfast.

"Not so loud," Ron complained. "Who wants to go see the greasy git this early in the morning?" Hermione shook her head, gave a small smile, and led the way to the dungeons.

"Today, we will be working on-- do you have something to share, Potter?" Snape asked silkily as he glided to the front of the class seconds after the bell rang.

"No, sir," Harry answered, giving his father a quizzical look.

"Clearly your hair does," he smirked. The whole class was suddenly roaring with laughter, Gryffindors and Slytherins alike.

"Sir?" he questioned tentatively.

"Harry, look," Hermione said between laughter, her shoulders shaking. She handed him a mirror, which he took and held up to his face.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake," Harry huffed. His hair was spiked all over his head, and the tall spikes changed color every few seconds, from red, to blue, to lime green, and everything in between. "Slytherin Rules" was written across the front most spikes.

"Oh, hilarious," Harry said sarcastically. Everyone in the room just laughed harder.

_Cute, Dad. Real cute,_ Harry thought to his father.

_I try,_ the professor responded cheekily. _We're even._ Harry narrowed his eyes at the man, who sneered back.

"Do try to control your hair, Potter," Snape snapped.

"Yes, Professor," he repeated.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"That was really funny," Harry said sarcastically as he entered his father's office later that day.

"An eye for an eye," Snape replied, not looking up from the papers he was grading. "Consider us even. I, for one, thought it was amazingly funny."

"You would," Harry smirked.

"That _was_ rather funny," Draco volunteered as he entered the office.

"I'm glad I could entertain you," Harry replied. He turned to his father. "Now, could you please return my hair to its original state?"

"What's the fun in that?" Snape asked. "No, I think it will wear off. My purple skin wore off, and your lovely spikes will, too."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Come in, come in, Harry," Dumbledore invited as Harry knocked on his door that evening. "Interesting hair style," the headmaster commented as the teenager let himself in.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Harry smiled. "It seems I am the butt of somebody's joke."

"We all find ourselves there at one point or another!" the aging wizard mused. "Shall we go visit the Mirror of Erised?"

"Lead the way, Headmaster," Harry answered.

"The Mirror is kept in my private quarters now," Dumbledore explained. "Follow me." Harry nodded and followed the old wizard into a door he hadn't previously noticed in the headmaster's office. They came upon a second door, to which the wizard muttered a lengthy incantation. The door swung open, and he beckoned the teenager inside.

The headmaster's quarters seemed to be just like any other teacher's private quarters, except this was a bit more extravagant. Everything, from tables to chairs to flooring, was made of mahogany. Couches and cushions were dressed in dark navy fabrics. Portraits of the founders lined the walls.

"The Mirror is this way," Dumbledore interrupted the boy's thoughts. He led the way through a door to a room barely big enough to be a closet where, standing in the middle of the room, was the Mirror of Erised.

"I will be in my sitting room," the headmaster informed him. "Come out whenever you are ready to discuss our course of action."

"Of course, Headmaster," Harry replied. The door closed softly behind the powerful wizard, and Harry turned to the Mirror.

"All right, Mirror," Harry muttered, "let's see what you have for me this time." He gazed at the Mirror.

Suddenly, Harry was standing inside the Mirror. He was surrounded by his father, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys, with Voldemort's body at his feet. His Mirror-self was grinning, and his father and friends were smiling and laughing proudly. Harry noticed his Mirror-self held some type of sword. He focused on it. It looked goblin-made. The words "Original Sabre of Salazar Slytherin" were carved into it.

"Professor," Harry began, exiting the small room, "I know what the tool is."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"It was called the Original Sabre of Salazar Slytherin, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, his brow furrowing.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied. "It looked goblin-made."

"I want you to go to the library and do some research on the Original Sabre of Salazar Slytherin, then come back to me and we can discuss it," the headmaster told him. Harry nodded.

"Have a good evening, Harry," the old wizard replied. Considering himself dismissed, Harry nodded and left the office.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Have you guys ever heard of the Original Sabre of Salazar Slytherin?" Harry asked his friends the next day during their free period.

"I read about it once!" Hermione replied excitedly while Ron shook his head. "Does this have something to do with your lessons with Professor Dumbledore?"

"I have reason to believe that is how I'm going to defeat Voldemort," Harry replied quietly, so as not to attract attention.

"Let's go to the library," the witch suggested. "There'll be tons of books on him, since he is one of the Founders."

"Here we go again," Ron grumbled.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Have you found anything?" Ron asked as he joined Harry in the Biography section of the school's library.

"Nothing," Harry replied. Hermione waltzed up to them, carrying a huge stack of books.

"Figures," Ron mumbled under his breath.

"These are all the books I could find that mention the sabre," the brown-haired girl informed them. "The only flaw is that these books may merely mention the sabre, not discuss it." Harry nodded his thanks and grabbed a book, searching the pages for any mention of the Original Sabre of Salazar Slytherin.

"This one mentions he bought it after an argument with Godric Gryffindor," Ron piped up after looking through his third book.

"This one says it's goblin-made," Harry added, holding up his sixth book.

"These only say that he had a sabre," Hermione replied, pointing to the stack of books beside her. "Sorry, Harry."

"Hey, we tried," Harry shrugged. "Maybe I can get a pass to the Restricted Section and look there." She nodded and smiled weakly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nearly a week later, Harry entered the library around eight o'clock, Invisibility Cloak and Marauder's Map pocketed. He planned to stay until Madam Pince closed up the library, then go hunt through the Restricted Section.

"Has everyone left?" Madam Pince called as she looked up and down the aisles almost two hours afterward. Harry, hidden by his Invisibility Cloak, tried to keep silent.

Finally satisfied, Madam Pince left the library after a ten minute inspection. Harry stayed under the Invisibility Cloak for a few minutes more, but took it off when he got to the Restricted Section. He looked through several books about the Founder, but none said anything Harry didn't know. After nearly three hours of searching, when Harry was almost ready to give up, he came upon an old, worn, red book.

"_Salazar Slytherin: Everything You Never Knew_," Harry read from the cover. Perfect, he thought. He sat in a chair in the Restricted Section and flipped through several pages before finding a passage that caught his eye:

_Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor, it has been noted, were friends from the time they were young children. As they became older, they got closer as friends, to the point where people considered them brothers. Gryffindor approached Slytherin Manor one evening with the intent to show Slytherin his new sword, the goblin-made Sword of Godric Gryffindor, to find his girlfriend laughing and talking happily with Slytherin. He promised revenge for stealing his girlfriend, and left the Manor a very angry man. Slytherin, feeling threatened, bought a goblin-made sabre himself, which became known as the Original Sabre of Salazar Slytherin. One evening, Gryffindor sought revenge on Slytherin. Both perished during the fight._

_The Original Sabre of Salazar Slytherin has not been found since that fateful night. Some say it was buried with Slytherin; others say it lingers within the Manor. Its properties are unknown; however, sources close to Slytherin say he wrote its properties in his journals._

"All we have to do is find Slytherin's journals," Harry mused to himself. "Where would he keep his journals..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was nearly one o'clock in the morning when Harry bolted upright in his bed, a victorious looking dictating his features. He had found the information about the Original Sabre of Salazar Slytherin nearly three days earlier, and all he could think about was finding the journals.

"If I was Slytherin, I would hide them where no one else could find them," Harry said aloud after casting a _Muffliato_ spell. "If I was Slytherin, I would be a Parselmouth, but nobody else would." He groped around in his chest and found James's Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map.

"Chamber of Secrets, here I come," he whispered as he left the dormitory.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Open_," Harry hissed in the language of snakes. The sinks rearranged themselves to reveal the passage to the Chamber. He slid down and landed unceremoniously in the same position he had the week before Christmas.

"Lumos," he whispered. His wand lit up the entire Chamber.

"_Open_," he hissed again at the next door. The door swung open, and Harry walked into it. He stuffed his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map into his pocket, keeping his wand out.

"_Open_," he hissed once again at a door he hadn't previously opened.

"_Who are you_?" a snake in the portrait hissed back.

"_I am Harry Potter, and I wish to find the secrets of the Original Sabre of Salazar Slytherin_," Harry replied.

"_For what purpose_?" the snake persisted.

"_I think I can use the Original Sabre of Salazar Slytherin to defeat Tom Riddle, Slytherin's Heir_," Harry answered.

"_Tom Riddle, Slytherin's Heir? What a joke_," the snake scoffed. "_Tom Riddle is no more Slytherin's Heir than that rat that just crawled across the floor._"

"_What do you mean_?" Harry questioned.

"_Riddle is the great great great grandson of Salazar Slytherin's niece_," the snake explained. "_He is not the Heir of Slytherin_."

"_Well, then, who is_?" Harry asked.

"_Why, you are, Mr. Potter_," the snake replied, and retreated ominously into its snake den. The door swung open, and Harry entered the room, still pondering what the snake had said.

Sitting on multiple tables were about thirty journals, all with worn, brown covers. On the cover of each was written _The Private Journal of Salazar S. Slytherin_. Harry sighed, and, keeping an eye on the time with a _Tempus_ charm, flipped through twenty-four journals before finding one that even mentioned the sabre.

"I have bought a sabre from the goblins," Harry read, "with which I am going to defend myself should Godric decide to make a house call at Slytherin Manor. I have instilled several protections into my sabre, which will protect me if my opponent strikes near me; attack spells, which include torture, battle, and, if necessary, killing; and healing spells, which can heal nearly any ailment." A picture of the sabre was neatly drawn beneath this explanation, and a list of the magic in the sabre rested on the next few pages. Harry read the long list and let out a long, low whistle. This was quite the list, Harry realized. The healing spells included not only common spells, but ancient magic as well. Every element of the sabre incorporated ancient magic, Harry noticed. He made a copy of the journal entry and the list of embedded magic, intending to take it with him to his next lesson with the headmaster.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Mate, where were you last night?" Ron yawned at breakfast the next morning.

"What are you talking about? I was sleeping," Harry replied, his heart beating fast.

"Not at two, you weren't," Ron replied, helping himself to some bacon. "I woke up at two, and your bed was empty. Where were you, the Restricted Section?"

"You were out of bed past curfew again, Harry?" Hermione asked sharply.

"Well, yeah, but--" Harry admitted, but Hermione interrupted him.

"No buts! You shouldn't be out past curfew!" Hermione scolded him. Harry put up the _Muffliato_ spell.

"But I found Slytherin's journals," Harry said quietly. "Remember, the book I found in the Restricted Section?"

"Merlin," Hermione breathed. "Where were they?"

"Where else would Slytherin, a Parselmouth, hide anything?" Harry replied.

"The Chamber of Secrets," Ron realized.

"What did you find?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"I found Slytherin's journals, and there was an entry that explained the sabre," Harry replied, thankful to the Half-Blood Prince for the privacy spell.

"Did you make a copy of it?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, here are Slytherin's notes," Harry responded, taking out the three pieces of parchment. Hermione and Ron glanced at the sheets of parchment, then at each other.

"Mate, this is all just scribbles," Ron told him hesitantly.

"What are you talking about?" Harry questioned, flipping through the pages. "I can read this."

"This must be written in Parseltongue," Hermione said. "Harry, can you tell me what it says?"

"I have bought a sabre from the goblins," Harry read. He looked up at Hermione, who shook her head.

"That was Parseltongue," she informed him. "Try to read it in Parseltongue and speak it in English." Harry concentrated on the passage.

"I have bought a sabre from the goblins," Harry tried. He glanced to his friends, who nodded encouragingly.

"Keep going," Ron ordered. Over the next forty-five minutes, Harry translated the entire journal entry, which Hermione carefully recorded.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Headmaster?" Harry called. He entered the office to find his father sitting there alone.

"Potter," Snape answered coolly. "Clearly I am not the headmaster of this confounded institution."

"Where is the headmaster, sir?" Harry replied.

"If I knew, would I be here?" Snape countered icily. Harry shrugged and started to leave.

"Potter!" Snape barked. Harry turned around.

"Sir?" he questioned.

"Detention, tonight, do not be late," Snape reminded him coldly. Harry nodded and left the office.

"Did you see Dumbledore?" Ron asked as Harry reentered the Tower. Harry shook his head.

"No, but I saw Snape," Harry replied. "He so graciously reminded me of a detention I'm serving with him tonight."

"Tough luck," Ron grimaced. Harry gave a weak smile.

"You'd better leave soon, then," Hermione added, checking the time.

"See you guys after," Harry called as he left through the portrait hole.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What were you doing in the headmaster's office this evening?" Snape asked his son smoothly.

"We have business to discuss," Harry replied vague. "It's about our lessons; he wanted me to report back to him once I'd done my 'homework'."

"I see," Snape answered silkily. "And what was this homework?"

"You should ask Professor Dumbledore these questions," Harry told his father. "Why are you giving me the third degree? He's been giving me lessons all year, you know that."

"Yes, but I could tell you had a specific purpose for seeing the headmaster tonight," Snape replied.

"If you'd like to know, then go ask him yourself," Harry told him defiantly. And with that, the teenager left.

"Potter! Get back here!" Snape bellowed. Harry ignored him.

_Harold James, get your butt back here or there will be serious consequences!_ Snape's voice commanded sharply. Harry disregarded the man's voice in his head and continued on his trek to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Oh, Harry, what have you done? You've made your daddy all angry with you. :) Let me know what you think!! :) I hope I delivered with the retaliation prank. It was hard to get Snape to match Harry and Ginny's prank!

I know the whole Harry-is-a-descendant-of-a-Founder deal is sooooo cliché, but it won't be like all the others, I promise. When have you ever known me to be cliché? :)

REVIEW PLEASE! I like reviews. They make me happy, and they have this odd way of making me write faster. So please review!


	12. It's Not Over

Disclaimer: I don't own this. I wish I did, though.

Yo peeps! :) I've got a new chapter for you! Aren't you happy?

18,272 HITS!! Thanks so much!!

Your reviews (I'm making this as quick as I can, I'm REALLY excited about this chapter!!):

Ulifan-- mwa ha ha ha haaa! :) You will have to wait and see!

mervoparkite-- Exactly!! ;) thanks for reviewing!

jimmy-barnes-13, cyiusblack, The Queen of Confusion, Mia Moonwarrior, Marissa (anonymous reviewer)-- thanks! thank you for reviewing! :)

Wynter Rayne-- Keep in mind Snape is teaching Defense. Remus, who is the new Potions professor, wouldn't know Snape called himself the Half-Blood Prince, as they weren't friends when they were in school. If Snape was careless enough to leave his book, how would he know Harry had it? Thanks for reviewing!

Darthdeanna-- Thanks! I don't like Ginny/Harry either! I think it seems too... what's the word... stretched, maybe? It just doesn't seem likely they would get together. I'm not going to tell you if I'm going to keep events canon, because that will ruin the surprise!! :) lol You will see soon enough, don't worry. I can't keep it too canon though, because I've already decided to leave out Horcruxes. I won't stop writing, I promise. Thanks for reviewing!

GrlWithoutAName-- wow, thanks for all the reviews! :) Remember that nobody knows about Harry being Snape's son besides Ginny. Snape still has to act the part of the Harry-hater, in case someone happens to be listening in. They wouldn't want a Death Eater's kid to be listening and then go run to Voldemort. In private, they can be "normal" (how normal can a Death Eater spy and the world's savior be?), but in public, they have to hate each other. Hope I cleared up the confusion! ;)

LoireLoa-- Thanks! :) I just can't see someone like Voldemort being descended from somebody like a Founder. You'll see how the descendant thing works out in this chapter. ;)

Arica, Princess of Rivendell-- lol! Here's an update, thanks for reviewing!

**THANKS TO MURGY31 FOR HER BETA WORK! :D**

This chapter title comes from Daughtry.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: It's Not Over

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**From The Journal Of Salazar Slytherin**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A prophecy was made by myself today, the wording is thus:

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches; born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies; and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will power the Dark Lord knows not; and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives; the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies_

I know not the meaning, as there is no Dark Lord in existence; but as a Seer, I can tell there will be a time nearly one thousand years from now when there will be a Dark Lord, and he will be the step-grandson of my niece's heir; but he will never be **my** heir; my magical heir will be the Dark Lord's equal, who will have all of my powers passed to him; and as he grows into the powers passed from me, he will find the one tool that will enable the Dark Lord's defeat, the Original Sabre of Salazar Slytherin; and the world will be at peace once more

I have weaved one more piece of magic into my sabre, and that is a Tracking Charm; only my magical heir, the equal to the Dark Lord, will be able to find my sabre; I find the saying "Hidden in Plain Sight" comes to mind; my sabre will be located directly in the front of my manor, for only my magical heir to find; these journals are spelled the same, so that my magical heir is the only one who will have the ability to find them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**End Journal Entry**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What's the matter, Harry? You've seemed kind of preoccupied since your detention with Snape last night," Ginny asked, concerned. She walked with him to breakfast the day after the argument Harry had had with his father during "detention".

"He wanted to know what I talk to Dumbledore about during our meetings," Harry confessed. "And I refused to tell him."

"Why, Harry? He is a-- you-know-what," Ginny whispered.

"That's just it," Harry replied, sounding frustrated. "I overheard a conversation between him and Draco that is making me question it."

"What were they saying?" Ginny questioned.

_They were talking about the ring that cursed Katie Bell-- it was Draco's,_ Harry's voice said inside her head. _I can't talk about this out loud, in case someone overhears._

Ginny jumped, then relaxed. _I understand,_ she replied. _So now, because of one conversation, you're willing to overlook everything your father has ever done for you?_

_It's not like that,_ Harry objected. _I just have my suspicions._

_Well, don't bother Dumbledore with your suspicions, you already know what he's going to say,_ Ginny responded.

_All too well,_ he answered dismally.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Whose owl is that?" Ron asked, staring at the bird that was flying straight at the Boy-Who-Lived.

"It's a school owl, Ron," Hermione informed him. Ron nodded and went back to his eggs and bacon. Harry, meanwhile, took the letter from the owl, which flew away the instant the letter had been taken. He unfolded the parchment, which read "Mr. Potter" on the front, and read:

_Harry,_

_I will be out of the castle for a few weeks, but I wanted to inform you before I left that we will be having one last lesson after I return. This meeting will be in approximately six weeks; I will send you a note when I know the exact date._

_--Professor Dumbledore_

_P.S. This note will burst into flames once you have read it._

The note suddenly caught fire and disappeared.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In Herbology that day, Hermione looked like she was about to jump out of her skin with excitement. Harry wondered what was going on, but figured he'd find out soon.

"Harry, I found out more about the Half-Blood Prince!" Hermione informed him excitedly.

"What did you find out?" Ron wanted to know.

"You know how I said there might have been someone here with the last name Prince? Well, there was! Her name was Eileen Prince," Hermione explained, practically bouncing up and down. Her excitement died down suddenly. "The only thing that doesn't fit is that she's not half-blood-- she's pureblood." Harry racked his brain-- he knew he'd heard of Eileen Prince before. He'd have to ask his father later.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Potter! What are you doing?" Snape sneered as he stalked around his classroom a week later, where sixth years still couldn't cast soundless spells correctly.

"Working on silent spells, _sir_," Harry retorted. He wasn't faking his anger this time-- he really was angry with the man.

"I am a professor, Potter, which demands _respect_," Snape hissed, his face inches from his son's. _As if he would know anything about respect_, Harry thought to himself, careful not to share the dig with his father's mind.

"Detention," he continued angrily. "Eight o'clock. Do not be late!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Come in," Snape's sharp voice barked as Harry knocked on the door moodily. He had better things to do than argue with his father (again).

"What do you want?" Harry asked wearily, parking himself in his regular seat. The dark-haired professor gazed at him calculatingly, thinking his words through before he spoke them.

"I know what you wanted to say to me," the man began. "It was written across your face, clear as day." Harry folded his arms, as if to say "So what?".

"And, in reference to our... skirmish last week, you would be entirely correct," Snape continued. "I did not give you the authority you deserved to choose whether or not you should share what you and the headmaster discussed during your lessons. And for that, I apologize.

"However, I believe I have given you the same respect you have given me in all other aspects, correct?" Harry nodded reluctantly.

"But still you are angry with me," Snape noted. "What for?"

"Not you, really," Harry answered quickly. "More myself, for pushing you away. I'm still not used to someone..."

"Caring for you?" Snape supplied. Harry nodded quickly-- he wanted to get this conversation over with. He was not normally a very emotional person-- he didn't like to express his feelings-- and wanted the awkwardness of the scene to go away.

"I'm not so naïve to think that I can protect you from the world, Harry," Snape replied gently. "Trouble seems to find you no matter what. I can try, though." Harry smiled as the spy started to look a little vulnerable.

"Look at me," Snape said disgustedly. "It's your fault I'm not the bitter, greasy git I used to be, brat." Harry smiled cheekily and somehow knew things were back to normal.

"Can I ask you a question?" Harry asked, settling back into the chair.

"You just did," Snape replied. "But yes, you may ask another one."

"Do you know a woman named Eileen Prince?" Harry questioned. Snape froze, and Harry knew he had asked the wrong question.

"Where did you hear that name?" Snape asked quickly, his voice almost a whisper.

"It was in a book in the library," Harry stuttered, "and I've heard you say it before, I think." Snape relaxed marginally.

"Eileen Prince was my mother," Snape answered stiffly. His black eyes bore into his son's green ones suspiciously.

"Bring me your Potions book," he ordered.

"What for?" Harry asked, even though he knew why.

"Because I said so," Snape responded. "Go get it, now." Harry rolled his eyes and ran up the stairs.

"Ron!" Harry hissed as he entered the Common Room. "Can I borrow your Potions book?"

"Sure thing," Ron agreed. He pulled the book out of his bag and handed it to his best friend. "What for?"

"I figured out who the Half-Blood Prince is, and he figured out I have his book," Harry responded quickly as he ran out of the Common Room again.

"Here it is!" he announced, breathing heavily, as he reentered the dungeons. The professor took the book from him and flipped through it.

"Indeed," Snape said grudgingly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ron said you knew who the Half-Blood Prince is?" Hermione asked eagerly as they walked to lunch.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"Well?" Hermione said impatiently after a moment.

"Oh! It's Snape," he whispered.

"No! Is it?" Ron asked in awe.

"Yeah, Eileen Prince was his mother, and his father was a Muggle," Harry told them in hushed tones. "He's a half-blood." A look of understanding crossed her face.

"Harry, you have to give it back to him!" Hermione told him.

"No, he doesn't," Ron interrupted. "That book is going to make us pass the class this year!"

"I'll give it back at the end of the year," Harry promised. "Don't you want me to study for N.E.W.T.s?" She fell silent at that, and Harry knew he had won.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Six weeks passed, and the fourth week of May arrived. Harry and his friends were always on guard, remembering Harry's vision about May and June.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry,

_If it is all right with you, I'd like to have another lesson tonight. Send me a note if you cannot make it._

_--Professor Dumbledore_

_P.S. Please bring your Invisibility Cloak._

"What'd he say?" Hermione asked.

"He wants to have another lesson tonight," Harry said, casting an Incendio on the parchment. After it had burned sufficiently, he Evanesco-ed it.

"We'll see you after the lesson," Ron called as his best friend ran up to the dormitories, pocketed his Invisibility Cloak, and ran back out of the Common Room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Harry, you and I are going to look for the Original Sabre of Salazar Slytherin," Dumbledore informed him during their lesson.

"You've found out where Slytherin Manor is?" Harry exclaimed eagerly.

"That I have," Dumbledore smiled. "Now, did you remember your Invisibility Cloak?" Harry nodded. "Then let's go, shall we?" Harry smiled and walked beside the headmaster to the Apparition point.

"Have you Side-Along Apparated before?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't think so," Harry shook his head, feigning ignorance.

"Well, then, this will be your first time!" Dumbledore smiled heartily. "Just hold onto my arm." Harry held the man's arm, aware of what was happening. Less than a second later, they appeared in front of a dilapidated mansion.

"_This_ is Slytherin Manor?" Harry asked, unimpressed.

"Keep in mind Salazar Slytherin was the last to occupy this estate, and that was nearly a thousand years ago," Dumbledore reminded him, chuckling lightly. They walked side by side up to the home before Dumbledore fell to his knees, gasping horribly. That's when it occurred to Harry-- Slytherin wouldn't have left his manor unguarded.

"Go, Harry!" Dumbledore rasped out.

"But, Professor--" Harry protested.

"Just go!" Dumbledore ordered commandingly. Harry nodded and ran into the manor.

He found the sabre placed on the sitting room table. Harry didn't think Slytherin would have just left it on the table, but then he remembered a passage in Slytherin's journal-- _only my magical heir, the equal to the Dark Lord, will be able to find my sabre._ Harry picked the sabre up and inspected it-- definitely goblin-made, and the words "The Original Sabre of Salazar Slytherin" were embedded in it. Harry tucked the sabre into his robe pocket and dashed outside, where the headmaster was still gasping for breath.

"Come on, Headmaster," Harry said encouragingly, standing the man up and very nearly dragging him outside the wards. "Let's get back to the school, and Madam Pomfrey can fix you up."

"Are you ready, sir?" Harry asked as the headmaster tried to catch his breath. He nodded faintly, and Harry Disapparated.

"Rosmerta, what has happened?" Dumbledore asked urgently as they arrived in Hogsmeade. Harry's jaw dropped-- the Dark Mark was hovering over the school.

"Death Eaters," Rosmerta whispered shakily.

"We need a way back up, and quickly," Dumbledore told her.

"My brooms!" she offered instantly.

"Accio Rosmerta's brooms!" Harry called out, holding up his wand. The two brooms flew out the door, and each male grabbed one.

"Thank you, Rosmerta," Dumbledore thanked her. She nodded.

"Put on your Invisibility Cloak," Dumbledore ordered. Harry threw it over himself, and they kicked off for the school.

They landed in the Astronomy Tower, but only had a brief moment to catch their breath.

In an instant, the door flew open to reveal Draco. As Harry started to pull the Cloak off himself, the headmaster Immobilized him. Draco Disarmed the headmaster.

"Well, look who we have here," he smirked tauntingly.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore greeted, as if welcoming him to tea.

"Still with the pleasantries, are we?" Draco sneered. "Charming sentiments. We will always remember those when you are _dead_." Harry tried desperately to send his thoughts to the blond, but somehow was blocked from the boy's mind. He tried his father's mind too, only to find it blocked as well. _What the hell?_ he thought to himself, puzzled.

"Is that your job, to kill me?" Dumbledore asked calmly. "If so, then go ahead." Draco hesitated.

"Your precious Order members are down there getting mauled as we speak," Draco informed the headmaster.

"How did you know I would be away from the castle?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"I have my sources," Draco responded coolly. "Once I knew you were away from the castle, I contacted other Death Eaters, who were _very_ willing to come and assist in your demise."

"Very clever," Dumbledore noted.

"I know you are no killer, Draco," he continued gently, getting back to the original subject. "If you were, you would have killed me already."

"Draco? What's taking so long?" A large man entered the Astronomy Tower, then smirked as he gazed at Dumbledore.

"Well, if it isn't Dumbles!" he sniggered.

"A pleasure to see you as well, Amycus," Dumbledore nodded politely.

"Amycus? Draco? What's the hold up?" an impatient female voice shrieked. The woman rounded the stairs and stared at Dumbledore.

"Alecto as well! This is a surprise," Dumbledore smiled.

"Step back," Snape's voice ordered harshly. All three took a step back. Snape swept into the room, and Harry sighed with relief. The look on his father's face was unreadable, which made Harry nervous.

"Severus..." Dumbledore wheezed. Snape gazed down at the headmaster coldly.

"Avada Kedavra," Snape said severely. He turned and left the room as the headmaster's body convulsed under the green light and flew out the window.

_How could you, _Harry's voice reprimanded quietly inside his father's head, having finally found a way in.

_Leave me alone,_ Snape snapped cruelly. _Do not speak of what you do not know_.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted as he charged down the stairs after Draco and his father.

"Snape and Malfoy went that way," Hermione panted, pointing to the left. "Oh, Harry, it's all my fault Snape is here. If I hadn't..." Harry cut her off as he took off down the left wing. He could see Snape and Draco just ahead; they were throwing curses and hexes behind them. Harry sent some of his own back.

"COWARD!" Harry screamed as he chased the two out to the Apparition point. As soon as the professor heard that one word, he stopped running and turned around.

"Coward, Potter?" he asked softly. "You know how I live, and you _dare_ to call me a coward?"

"If only you knew," Snape continued quietly, his voice almost a whisper. "Draco and I will be exiled now, thank you. Have a wonderful life, Mr. Celebrity." _And I know you've had my book_, he spoke into his son's mind. The words made Harry still. Snape turned and stalked to the Apparition point, where Draco was waiting. Draco gave a small apologetic look to Harry before they disappeared.

Harry sank to his knees, not wanting to believe what had just happened. His worst fear had become a reality.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Oh, Harry, dear, thank Merlin you're alive!" Mrs. Weasley wept, pulling the teenager to her. After a few minutes on the grounds, Harry had found his way to the hospital wing.

Harry found Ron standing next to a bed, and realized the man in it was Bill; he hid a grimace-- Bill's face was marred, to the point where he was nearly unrecognizable.

"Greyback got him," Hermione whispered under her breath. "Mrs. Weasley thinks this will break up his and Fleur's marriage." Harry glanced at Fleur, and realized from the look on her face they weren't going to call off the marriage.

"Dumbledore owes him!" Ron proclaimed fiercely, standing beside Bill's bed.

"Dumbledore is dead," Harry said lifelessly.

"No!" Remus breathed.

"I was there," Harry choked out. "He was surrounded by the green Avada Kedavra light, and then... and then he was... gone."

"Who, Harry? Who killed him?" Mr. Weasley pressed.

"Snape," the Boy-Who-Lived whispered miserably. "It was Draco's task, but Draco couldn't do it, so Snape did."

"Oh, Harry," Ginny breathed. "Harry, I'm so sorry." The subject of her sympathy closed his eyes for a moment. Clearly the Weasleys had no idea what their daughter was talking about, and neither Harry nor Ginny were about to let them in on the secret.

"You were right," Ginny whispered. "And to think I _trusted_ that _bastard_... Harry, it's my fault he was even there... if Hermione and I hadn't gone to get him..."

"Ginny, don't," Harry interrupted her. "We knew it was going to end like this." The girl sighed and nodded.

"What--" Ron began, but Mr. Weasley silenced him, gazing between his daughter and his son's best friend calculatingly.

"Oh, crap," Harry hissed as something dawned on him.

_Dad's been giving me a Glamour Potion, so nobody can tell I'm his son_, Harry told her mind. The look that crossed Ginny's face was one of utter disbelief.

"Damn it!" she swore under her breath. "What are you going to do?"

"What can I do?" Harry asked. "I have to let it wear off. There's no other option."

* * *

Dun dun dunnnnn...! :) Please review! Reviews make me write faster!!

And no, Trelawney didn't make that prophecy-- in this story, at least. (I dislike Trelawney with a passion, in case you hadn't noticed). She just found that prophecy and made it seem like she made it, so Dumbledore would give her the job.

And now, the moment you have all been waiting for... TIME TO REVIEW!! :) See you next chapter!


	13. Hold On

Disclaimer: Still. Not. Freaking. Mine! Grrr. I hate life. :(

OMG! Two chapters in three days! Who loves me! :) I haven't had to work this week (got time off from both my jobs, which is amazing and almost never happens) so I've had all this free time!

20256 HITS! 112 REVIEWS! Thanks, you guys! You are the reason I write!

**Thanks to murgy31 for her beta work! Thank you soooo much! :D**

Your reviews:

cyiusblack-- you reviewed 2 minutes after I updated! Now that's dedication! :) Thanks for reviewing!

GrlWithoutAName-- I won't be too mean, I promise. Thank you!

nilpotter-- they're going to be nicey-nicey, I swear. Thanks for reviewing!

anonymous reviewer (didn't write a name)-- Harry won't die, I'm not that cruel. :) thanks for the comments!

Marissa, anonymous reviewer-- your review made me laugh. :) thanks for reviewing!

The-dreamer4-- thanks! Wow, you reviewed a lot! :) Yes, you're right. Maybe I meant to write Hogsmeade? Who knows. Well, we'll just pretend Diagon Alley is within seeing distance from Hogwarts. :) And thanks for reminding me about Dumbledore's hand, I included that in this chapter. Hope I didn't cause too much confusion!

Severus Addicted-- I'm glad you're enjoying the story! :) Is your breathing ok now? ;) Thanks for all the reviews!

SiriusBlackIsGod-- thanks! you'll have to wait and see... and ps, love the penname. It's totally true. ;)

jimmy-barnes-13-- aww, thanks! :)

sexyirishBeep-- you'll have to wait and see!

Panther73110-- not a chance! That's all the hint I'm giving. ;)

LoireLoa-- thank you! :)

fifespice-- thanks for the mucho reviews! :) they won't die, I promise.

ddamato-- totally understand, I do the same thing. :) You have an iPod Touch? I'm so jealous! :) lol here's another chapter for you!

Hold On comes from Jonas Brothers. Yay Jonas Brothers! :)

* * *

Chapter 13: Hold On

For Harry, the last week of school went by at a crawl. He took his tests, not really caring how he did, still stung by his father's betrayal. He didn't understand how he could have trusted him-- or Draco, for that matter; how had they hid their true loyalties so well? Harry couldn't figure it out.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The day after school got out, Harry woke to see Ginny sitting on the end of his bed-- Harry was staying at the Weasleys' home, as McGonagall and Remus had decided the Dursleys were incapable of being decent.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Ginny asked. She seemed genuinely concerned about him, and he was grateful.

"I guess," he shrugged.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she persisted.

"Let's go flying," Harry decided. They each grabbed their brooms and kicked off the back porch.

"So, what's on your mind?" she questioned.

"I just can't believe that they were on the Dark side the whole time," Harry said, flying around aimlessly. "They both had me convinced they were good. I mean, you should have heard them! Nobody's that good an actor."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Ginny said sincerely. "You've never had good luck with family, and I guess that hasn't changed."

"Last summer," Harry continued, as if she hadn't uttered a word, "when I was staying at his house, he seemed so sincere, so... human, I guess. It was like he didn't have to hide himself from the world when we were at home, you know?"

"That's how it should be, at home," Ginny told him tenderly. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You're already doing it," Harry smiled, "just by listening to me whining and complaining. Sorry about that." Ginny grinned and waved off his apology.

"That's what friends do for one another," Ginny informed him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Exactly nine days later, Remus showed up at the Burrow.

"Hello Remus!" Mrs. Weasley greeted happily. "Have a seat, have a seat. The kids just finished lunch, but would you like anything?"

"No, Molly, I'm just fine," Remus smiled as he seated himself at the table. "I would like to borrow Harry for the afternoon, though, if that's all right with you?"

"Is everything okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked, concerned.

"Everything is fine," he reassured her. "I just need to borrow him for a few hours. I'll bring him back around, say, seven?"

"Sure, sure, that's fine," Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Harry! Can you come down here, please?"

"What's up, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked, scrambling down the stairs. He spotted Remus at the table and grinned broadly.

"Hi, Remus!" Harry exclaimed. Remus smiled, too.

"Hey, kid," he replied. "Would you mind coming with me for the afternoon?" Harry hesitated, then glanced in Mrs. Weasley's direction.

"You can go, Harry," Mrs. Weasley told him.

"Okay!" Harry nodded. "I don't mind, Remus!"

Remus smiled and told Mrs. Weasley, "We'll be back by seven." Mrs. Weasley nodded, and Remus Disapparated, Harry hanging on to his arm tightly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hello, Potter," McGonagall acknowledged as the two men walked into the headmistress's office. It was strange to see her sitting in the chair Dumbledore had always occupied, and Harry felt a lump forming in his throat.

"H-- hello, Professor," Harry returned, smiling weakly. He nodded to Mr. Weasley, who was already seated. "Hello, Mr. Weasley." Mr. Weasley smiled faintly.

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore's will was found," Remus explained gently. "In it, he requested you be here for the reading."

"Okay," Harry said, confused. McGonagall nodded and touched a small paper weight with the words "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster" inscribed in it. An image of the headmaster appeared on top of the paper weight.

"My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and this is my will," Dumbledore's voice came out of the hologram.

"I have requested that Minerva McGonagall, Remus John Lupin, Arthur Weasley, and Harold James Potter be present at the reading," the hologram continued. "Harry, I will take care of your part first, so that you don't have to be bored to death." Harry swore that if the hologram's eyes could twinkle, they would have been.

"Harry, I am leaving you three things: a few memories of mine; my stone Pensieve; and a supply of Glamour Potion. Minerva, if you would...?" the deceased headmaster's voice said. McGonagall gave Harry a cardboard box.

"Harry, do not judge your father on recent events," the headmaster's voice told him kindly. "He only acted on my orders; believe me, he was most unhappy with my request." Remus, McGonagall, and Mr. Weasley shared puzzled looks-- wasn't James Potter Harry's father?

Harry grinned, then wondered how the headmaster found out about his father. He shook his head-- the headmaster somehow knew nearly everything.

"These memories of mine should clear any doubt you have; do not judge him too harshly, Harry, for he needs all the love and support he can get."

"Also, Harry, it was brought to my attention that you were taking the Glamour Potion weekly; upon opening the cardboard box, you will find a supply of Glamour Potion. Please take one now." Harry opened the box, and, recognizing the potion in the vials, downed the liquid at once. He felt himself once again turning into Harry Potter.

"Now, Remus, Minerva, Arthur," Dumbledore's voice rang out sternly, "please allow Harry to enter this Pensieve by himself. If he would like any of you to view the contents, he will ask you. Please don't ask him about his father; he will come to you when he is ready.

"Harry, I'm about to tell the rest of my will. It shouldn't concern you; however, if you would like to stay and listen, I have no objections. I would suggest you view those memories of mine." Harry grinned and extracted the Pensieve from the box. He carefully placed it on the desk and poured the silvery memories into it.

"Here I go," Harry smiled weakly. He turned back to the Pensieve and plunged headfirst into the memories.

**  
****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Dumbledore's Memories**

**  
****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Snape was standing at the top of a grassy hill. He was breathing heavily, and he was turning on the spot, seemingly expecting something, or someone. The wind was howling, and his hair was blowing every which way. Suddenly, a blindingly white flash of light echoed through the air; Snape dropped to his knees, and his wand flew out of sight.

Any sounds of Dumbledore Apparating had been drowned out by the howling wind, and he stood over Snape, his face lit up by the light his wand produced.

"Well? What message does your beloved _master_ have for me?" Dumbledore spat in disgust.

"N-- no message," Snape stammered. "I'm here...on my own account."

"I...I come with a...a request...please…" Snape panted. Dumbledore waved his wand, and the howling of the wind quieted immediately.

"What request could a Death Eater have for me?"

"Lily Evans... the prophecy..." Snape said incoherently.

"Yes, the prophecy," Dumbledore said. "If Lily Evans means so much to you, certainly Voldemort will spare her? Have you not asked for mercy for the mother, in place of the son?"

"I have... I have asked..." Snape responded.

"You disgust me," Dumbledore replied contemptuously. "You do not care about the lives of her husband and child, as long as you get what you want?" Snape did not reply, but looked up into Dumbledore's face.

"Hide... all of them, then..." Snape choked out. "Keep her... them... safe... please..."

"And what can I expect in return, Severus?"

"In... return?" Snape gazed out over the hills for a long moment before replying, "Anything."

**- - - - Scene Change - - - -**

Dumbledore was leaning against the desk in the headmaster's office. One of the chairs in front of the desk was unoccupied; the other, occupied by none other than Severus Snape.

"You were going...to keep her...them...safe..." Snape croaked.

"Lily and James put their faith in the wrong person," Dumbledore responded. "Rather like you-- weren't you hoping Voldemort would show her mercy?" Snape did not respond.

"Her son lives," Dumbledore continued. "He has her eyes, exactly like hers. Certainly you remember her eyes?"

"DON'T!" Snape roared. "She's... gone... dead..."

"Regret, Severus? Is this regret?"

"I wish... I wish _I_ were dead... instead of her..." he whispered hollowly.

"And how would that help anyone?" Dumbledore asked coldly. "If you loved Lily Evans, _really_ loved her, then your path is clear." Snape seemed to process this before he looked up into the headmaster's eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Make sure she did not die in vain. Help me protect Lily's son."

"He does not need protection. The Dark Lord is gone--" Snape began, but was interrupted.

"And he will return, and Harry Potter will be in grave danger when he does," Dumbledore finished.

There was a long silence, and Snape seemed to regain his self-control; his breathing evened out. Finally, he said, "Very well. But never... never tell, Dumbledore! You mustn't tell... this must be between us! I couldn't stand... Potter's son especially... I want you to swear it!"

"Swear, Severus, that I shall never reveal the best of you?" Dumbledore sighed, looking down into Snape's anguished face. "If you insist."

**- - - - Scene Change - - - -**

Dumbledore and Snape were in the headmaster's office again; Dumbledore was lying awkwardly in his chair, such that his blackened right hand dangled over the chair's arm. He was, evidently, barely conscious. Snape stood over the man, holding his wand in one hand, and a goblet full of a thick, gold potion in the other. He pointed his wand at the man's right wrist, muttering incantation upon incantation, whilst pouring the potion down the headmaster's throat. After several moments, Dumbledore's eyes squinted and then opened. A ring sat on the desk, neatly broken in half; the sword of Gryffindor lay next to it.

"What," Snape said bluntly, "would possess you to pick up that ring? Surely you realized the magnitude of the curse, from what it did to that Gryffindor idiot?"

"I...was a fool. ...Sorely tempted..."

"Tempted by what?" Snape inquired. Dumbledore didn't respond.

"It's a miracle you made it to your office!" Snape added, seeing he wasn't going to get an answer. "The ring contained a curse of immense power. There is no chance of removing it; containing it is the best we can hope for. I have trapped it in the one hand for now..."

Dumbledore brought the blackened hand a few inches in front of his face and inspected it casually, as if being shown a piece of art.

"You have done very well, Severus," he said, not taking his eyes away from his hand. "How long do you think I have?" Snape hesitated.

"I cannot tell for sure; no more than a year, I would guess. One cannot restrain such a spell forever. Eventually, it will spread, as this sort of curse gains strength over time."

"I am extremely fortunate that I have you, Severus," Dumbledore smiled. He didn't seem fazed to know that he had less than a year to live.

"If you'd only summoned me earlier, I could have done more, I could have bought you more time!" Snape said furiously. He glanced down at the broken ring and the sword. "What were you thinking, breaking the ring? Did you think by breaking it, you would break the curse?"

"Something along those lines...I was delirious, for sure..." Dumbledore responded. He straightened himself in his chair; the small movement required more effort than it should have.

"Well, this makes things a whole lot simpler," Dumbledore announced, laying his damaged hand on the chair's arm. Snape looked puzzled; Dumbledore smiled.

"I'm talking about the plan Voldemort has made around me, his plan to have the poor Malfoy boy murder me," Dumbledore explained. Snape sat in a chair across from the headmaster's desk.

"The Dark Lord does not anticipate Draco being successful. I believe this is punishment for Lucius's recent failures, despite being in Azkaban. It is merely slow torture for Lucius and Narcissa, to watch him fail and pay for it," Snape scowled. He clearly wanted to speak more of the headmaster's cursed hand, but Dumbledore was having none of that.

"The boy, basically, has had a death sentence put on him as much as I have," Dumbledore said. "Now, I should think the successor for the job, once Draco fails, is you?" Snape fell silent for a moment.

"That, I think, is the Dark Lord's plan," Snape responded slowly.

"Voldemort sees a time in the near future when he will no longer require a spy at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore inquired.

"He believes the school will soon be his, yes," Snape answered.

"And, if it does fall to his control," Dumbledore said, seemingly as an aside, "I have your word that you will do everything within your power to protect the school and its students?" Snape nodded once stiffly.

"Excellent. Now, your first priority is to figure out what Draco is up to. A fearful teenager is a danger to others as well as himself. Offer help and insight, he ought to accept, he likes you--" Dumbledore continued.

"--much less, since Lucius has lost favor. Draco blames me, and seems to think I have taken over Lucius's position."

"Even so, try. I am concerned more for accidental victims of his schemes than myself. At the end of the day, however, there is only one way to go if we are going to save him from Voldemort's wrath," Dumbledore mused aloud. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Are you intending to let him kill you?" he asked.

"Surely not. _You_ must kill me." Snape didn't say anything for a moment.

"When shall we do it?" Snape asked.

"I dare say the moment will present itself, Severus," Dumbledore answered with a small chuckle. "Given tonight's events" --he gestured to his blackened hand-- "we can be certain it will be within a year."

"If you don't mind dying," Snape began, his voice rough, "then why not allow Draco his task?"

"His soul is not yet damaged like this," Dumbledore responded. "I would not have it ripped so on my account."

"And what of my soul?" Snape demanded.

"You alone know whether it will damage your soul to help an old man avoid pain and shame," Dumbledore said. "I ask this of you, Severus, because death is coming for me as surely as the sun setting every night. I admit, I should prefer a quick, painless death to the messy job it will become if, for instance, Greyback were to be involved-- I hear Voldemort has recruited him? Or Bellatrix, who likes to play with her food before she eats it." It took a few moments before Snape gave another abrupt nod.

"Thank you, Severus," Dumbledore said, seemingly satisfied.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**End Dumbledore's Memories**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Harry was reeling as he was ejected from the Pensieve.

"Excuse me for a moment," Harry whispered. Dumbledore's will was still speaking. Remus nodded distractedly, and he started to leave.

"The password to get back is Dumbledore," McGonagall whispered over her shoulder. Harry nodded and left.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry couldn't go up to the Astronomy Tower again, not without reliving the man's death; so he walked up to the Quidditch pitch. He took a seat in the Gryffindor stands, trying to sort things out in his mind.

_Draco? Are you there?_ Harry tried. Neither Snape nor Draco had answered any of Harry's calls in their minds.

_Harry?_ Draco's voice answered.

_You son of a bitch, why haven't you been talking to me?!_ Harry asked accusingly.

_It's a long story, we've been with old Moldy-shorts for a while,_ Draco responded. Harry busted up laughing.

_Are you guys okay? How's my dad?_ Harry questioned.

_Your father is just fine,_ Draco replied. _I'm rather surprised that you're speaking with me, actually. I was supposed to kill Dumbledore, and you're still talking to me?_

_Dumbledore's will was read today, and he asked that I be there,_ Harry returned. _He left me a Pensieve... you know what, I need to talk to Dad before I talk to you about this. I'll talk to you later, okay? And you better reply!_

Harry could hear the laugh in Draco's "voice" as he replied, _Sure thing. I'll talk to you later._

_Dad?_ Harry asked timidly.

_Harry,_ Snape's voice replied. Harry felt relief wash through him.

_Dad! Why haven't you been talking to me?_ Harry asked. He knew his voice sounded hurt, and he didn't care.

_I apologize,_ the wizard responded. _It hadn't occurred to me that you would _want_ to talk to me._

_I didn't, until now,_ Harry admitted.

_What changed?_ Snape inquired.

_Dumbledore's will was read this morning,_ Harry informed him.

_Oh, Merlin,_ Snape groaned. Harry suppressed a laugh. _What did that man do?_

_He left the evidence needed to prove your innocence,_ Harry told him. Snape cursed rapidly.

_There was a specific reason I wanted you to think I was Dark,_ Snape said, frustrated.

_What for? So I wouldn't get involved?_ Harry replied.

_Yes,_ Snape admitted grudgingly. _You're in enough danger as it is, I didn't want to put you in more danger as my son._

_I'm quite capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much_, Harry snapped.

_It doesn't change the fact that you're still my son, and no matter what happens, I'll always worry about you,_ Snape replied uncomfortably. Harry could tell his father hated these mushy moments nearly as much as he did.

_Thanks,_ Harry whispered. _I love you, Dad._

_I love you too,_ Snape's voice replied in a whisper so quiet Harry questioned whether he actually heard it.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Remus's voice asked. Harry looked down and found the werewolf standing on the pitch.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry called back, and was surprised to realize he was telling the truth. Remus joined him up in the stands.

"Anything you want to talk about, kid?" Remus asked, his voice full of concern.

"I really want to tell you, don't get me wrong, but the more people that know, the better chance we have of Voldemort finding out, and then, as the saying goes, the shit hits the fan." Harry didn't know what kind of reaction he expected out of the lycanthrope, but a sigh of defeat and a nod of acquiescence was not it.

"You're probably right," Remus sighed, running a hair through his sandy-colored hair. "I just wish you were growing up in a world where these things were safe to tell, and I can only say that I'm sorry you can't. You've been forced to grow up immeasurably during your childhood, and I'd do anything to change that."

"It's not your fault!" Harry objected quickly. "It's Old Moldy-shorts' fault." Remus smiled.

"Yes, it is," he agreed. "It'll be over soon, kid." Harry grinned. Remus stood from his seat.

"If you need me, I'll be in McGonagall's office," Remus informed him. "Try to be there by six, okay?" Harry nodded, and Remus strolled away.

_Harry, are you there?_ Snape's voice asked.

_Yeah, what's up?_ Harry asked.

_I must speak with you immediately. Where are you staying now?_ Snape questioned.

_At this exact moment, I'm with Remus and McGonagall and Mr. Weasley at the school. I'm staying with the Weasleys,_ Harry explained.

_Is there any way I can meet you tonight?_ Snape pressed.

_How about at one A.M., in the woods at the Burrow?_ Harry asked.

_Excellent. I'll be there, and I'll bring Draco, too. He's anxious to see you_, Snape agreed. Harry smiled.

_Okay then. I'll see you at one o'clock sharp,_ Harry finished, and the conversation ended.

* * *

No HP/GW ... for now, anyways. I haven't decided pairings yet. If any romance starts up, it won't be for a while, a few chapters, at least.

I don't own Dumbledore's memories, they are adapted from Snape's memories in DH. I didn't use all of the memories JKR wrote, and I rewrote most of the parts of the memories I used. Thanks to murgy31 for reminding me to make a note of that.

If you've been reading my other story, Surprise!, I've had a serious case of writer's block-itis lately. I'm working as hard as I can, it's not coming as well as I would hope.

Review please! Reviews make my day. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, story alerted, and/or story favorited! :) Thanks, everyone! See you next chapter! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! :)

I've been reading a really good story by my beta, murgy31, it's called Little Green Eyes. The URL is:

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 3963194 / 1 / Little Green Eyes

You have to put in the underscore between Little and Green, and Green and Eyes, FFN won't let me write them in. Don't forget to take out the spaces! :)

Gotta go, I've got practice again tonight. Adios, amigos!


	14. The Only Difference Between Martyrdom an

Disclaimer: Fourteen chapters later... and it's still not mine.

I'm really sorry about the wait on this chapter, it was a combination of zero free time and a death in the family. Luckily for you, however, I was inspired on the way to Gillette Stadium (the Patriots lost 16 - 15, but it was still a good game! My cousins have season tickets, but they couldn't go, so they gave my family the tickets! :D ).

Starting after the reviews I've replied to below, I'm going to be review-replying instead of replying at the beginning of chapters. Anonymous reviewers, if you'd like me to reply to you, please leave an email address. Thank you to all my reviewers!

**Thanks to my beta, Murgy31 for her awesome beta work! :D Thank you sooooo much!**

Reviews:

Marissa (anonymous reviewer), LoireLoa, ddamato, Murgy31, Calex (anonymous reviewer), jimmy-barnes-13, Kantesch, cyiusblack, Ulifan, LuvCBLuvJP, Severus Addicted, darthdeanna, ThEgOlDeNcOmPaSs, Sedesapientia, Auralia Mortimer, mervoparkite-- thanks, you guys, sooooo much for your reviews! I love them all! Hopefully you'll do the same for this chapter? wink wink nudge nudge :) lol

GrlWithoutAName, eaglesfreak17, SiriusBlackIsGod, AnimeHarryPotterFreak-- wow, thanks for all the pairings suggestions, guys! I haven't really decided what I'm going to do yet, but when I do, you'll be the first to know! :)

vampluv78-- here's the thing. I've been reviewing as much as I can, but I haven't gotten all the way through your story yet. I'm going to try to finish it today. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage

"Potter," Snape's harsh voice sliced through the air like a hot knife through butter.

"Professor," Harry inclined his head slightly, his heart pounding wildly.

"Potter," Draco said coolly.

"Malfoy," Harry responded. Harry appeared calm and collected-- at least, he hoped he appeared calm and collected-- but he could barely contain his happiness and extreme excitement. Harry waited for the inevitable questioning to commence.

"Where do I keep my jar of basilisk venom; from whom did I acquire it; and when did I acquire it?" Snape asked sharply.

"The second place to the left on the fourth shelf from the bottom in your private stores," Harry answered flawlessly. His cheeks tinged pink as he continued, "You acquired it from me at Christmas this year." Snape nodded curtly, evidently waiting for his questions.

"Who was your first wife, and how long were you married?" Harry asked his father.

"Lily Marie Evans," Snape answered instantly. "We were married for twenty-eight months." Harry nodded and turned to Draco, who looked at the dark haired teenager expectantly.

"What does August twenty-seventh, 1996, mean to you?" Harry asked.

"The day I was introduced to my godfather's-- Severus Snape's-- son," Draco responded immediately. "At his home at Spinner's End," he added quickly.

"Who is his son?" Harry asked innocently. Draco lifted one brow.

"Why, you, of course," Draco replied. Harry smirked as his father put up all types of privacy spells around them.

"Harry, I truly apologize for the Headmaster's death. It was--" Snape began, but his son interrupted.

"Dad, it's fine," Harry said quietly. "I'm not angry at you. Or Draco, for that matter," he added, turning to the blond. "You both did what you had to do."

"Why aren't you angry at us?" Draco demanded.

"I was busy being angry at myself," Harry confessed. "And I apologize for that. I said some pretty terrible things about you both."

"What made you angry at yourself?" Snape asked gently. Harry shook his head vehemently.

"I'm not telling you," Harry responded fiercely. "It was rude and insulting to the crucial roles you play in this war."

"You thought we lied to you," Draco observed quietly. It was not a question.

Harry fell silent.

"I understand your distrust, Harry, much more than I really ought to be capable of," Snape assured his son. Harry nodded.

"I want you to know," Snape continued, holding his gaze with his son's emerald green eyes, "that you can trust Draco and I with anything, yes?"

"Okay," Harry whispered. He hated feeling vulnerable.

Luckily, Draco seemed to pick up on this, as he gave a final sigh.

"Things have been happening," Draco told his godfather's son.

"The Ministry has fallen to Voldemort," Snape said softly. "Scrimgeour was killed and replaced by Pius Thicknesse. He's under a powerful Imperius Curse placed by Yaxley, although he is ultimately in Voldemort's control." Harry shook his head.

"We knew it would happen, sooner or later," Harry sighed. "The question remains, what happens next?"

"Well, it seems Hogwarts next Headmaster has been chosen by our new minister," Draco said, glancing at the Potions master.

"Voldemort doesn't like McGonagall?" Harry asked conversationally.

"It appears not," Snape spoke up. "It seems he favors me over her." It took Harry a second to register what his father had said before a bright smile lit up his face.

"Congratulations, Headmaster!" Harry grinned.

"If only it were under better conditions," Snape said regretfully. The trio fell silent for a moment or two, and then the new Headmaster spoke again.

"We need to discuss our plan for this year," he said suddenly. "I doubt very much your safety is at the hearts of the Carrows."

"Who are the Carrows?" Harry questioned.

"Alecto and Amycus Carrow," Draco jumped in. Harry growled.

"I know those names," he said angrily. "They were in the school that night, weren't they?" Draco nodded silently.

"The Carrows have been ordered to take the Dark Arts position, and they are in charge of punishment," Snape explained. "Any student who misbehaves is being told to go to the Carrows. Predictably, the teachers will most likely try to hush up any misdemeanors, as they are not Death Eaters and do not approve of the use of Unforgivables and Dark curses as punishment." Harry's eyes widened.

"And, of course, if the students misbehave enough times, they will get to come visit me," Snape continued malevolently. "Lucky me."

Harry would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so serious.

"So am I going to school this year?" Harry asked.

"I really don't know," Snape admitted. "I think you're safest when you are with me, but I can't be sure that Voldemort doesn't want to come after you right away."

"Has he said anything about coming after you? I mean, obviously he trusts you more than anyone, if he were going to attack me, wouldn't he tell you?" Harry asked. "I know he doesn't have any 'friends', but wouldn't he ask your opinion, sometimes?"

"Sometimes, yes," Snape agreed. "I don't want to take any chances, though; I'd rather not risk your well-being for your education. I'd rather you be alive and stupid than dead and smart." Harry snorted.

"A little extreme, don't you think?" he returned.

"I don't want to take any chances," Snape repeated.

"Severus, what about this," Draco spoke up. Harry jumped slightly, having forgotten the blond was there.

"We've got this mindspeak thing," Draco continued. "You taught me how to do it, so we can communicate no matter where we are. As long as we keep our minds open to contact from each other, we should be fine."

"I'll have a Portkey made up to take both of you to a safe place," Snape promised.

"Where can we go, though? Haven't the Death Eaters taken over your home at Spinner's End?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they have," Snape agreed. "I bought a property shortly after I graduated that your mother and I lived in. The only people, besides myself, who know its location are dead, so it will not be a problem." His features took on a pained expression briefly.

"Thanks, Dad," Harry said gratefully. Snape inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"Now, on to more important business," Snape continued, looking his son directly in the eye, "what is this weapon Albus was babbling about during my meeting with him?"

"Oh, that," Harry said, and he suddenly got an uncomfortable look in his eyes.

"Well, here's the thing," Harry began. "Voldemort isn't Salazar Slytherin's heir."

"You can use a family tree spell, Harry, Voldemort's name-- well, his real name, anyways-- shows up underneath Slytherin's," Draco pointed out sensibly.

"He is not a direct descendant," Harry returned. "He is the however many greats grandson of Slytherin's niece. I am Salazar Slytherin's heir."

"How is that possible?" Snape asked, incredulous. "Your mother is Muggle-born, and I am absolutely sure I am not related to the Slytherin family."

"I'm his magical heir," Harry explained, and both Snape and Draco gasped sharply.

"That's even more powerful than blood heir, Harry," Draco whispered in shock.

"How do you know this?" Snape demanded.

"Slytherin wrote journals when he was alive," Harry began the tale. "It turns out he was something of a Seer, and saw Voldemort's reign that would occur in a thousand years. He wanted the world to be returned to peace-- quite ironic, coming from him, actually-- and he made me, the one who would conquer Voldemort, his magical heir, giving me all his powers, including Parseltongue, which explains why I'm a Parselmouth." He took a deep breath.

"To go back a little bit before I found the journals," Harry backtracked, "Dumbledore took me to the Mirror of Erised-- which is 'desire' spelled backwards, did you realize that?-- and I saw myself with you guys, the Weasleys, and Hermione. I was standing over Voldemort's dead body, and I had a sabre in my hand. I could read the writing carved into the sabre-- it read 'The Original Sabre of Salazar Slytherin'."

"I've never heard of it," Snape shook his head.

"Few did," Harry explained. "Those who did thought it a myth because no one could find it."

"Anyway, Slytherin wrote his journals in Parseltongue, so not just anyone could read them," Harry informed them. "In them, he described the magical heir thing, and he described his sabre. It turns out that his sabre had tons of magic bound to the thing, including a tracking charm that only his magical heir-- me-- could activate.

"So Dumbledore and I went to Slytherin Manor, where I found the sabre on the sitting room table," Harry continued. "It could only be found by me, so it was sensible to put it out in the open, since only I could see it." Snape nodded, and Harry proceeded.

"I have the sabre here," Harry said, taking the sabre out of the holster he'd bought for it.

"You won't be able to see it, I know, but I figured I'd pull it out for you anyway," Harry said quickly. Snape nodded, and Draco straightened his robes.

"Well, that's everything, then," Snape said abruptly. "We'll keep in touch, son." He gave his son one of his rare smiles, and before he knew it, he was embraced by a sixteen-year old.

"I love you, Dad," Harry whispered.

"And I you," Snape whispered back, touching his son's back. Harry let go, and Snape took down the spells.

Draco gave one final nod, which Harry returned, before the two disappeared.

"Be safe," Harry whispered to the spot the two had occupied seconds before.

* * *

So, I'm hoping there will be a lot of reviews waiting for me in my inbox when I get home from vacation in a week. For that to happen, you need to hit that lovely little button at the bottom of the page. Okay? :)

Those of you who read my other story Surprise! have already read this, but not everyone does, so I'm writing it again:

My aunt died of a combination of lupus and a urinary tract infection. Lupus is a disease in which the person has an overactive immune system-- that is, their immune system not only attacks "bad" cells, but it attacks the "good" ones as well. No one knows for sure what causes it, and there's no cure. Lupus is not generally a fatal illness-- my aunt had it for 20 years, and studies show it is only fatal in about ten percent of patients with lupus-- but in conjunction with other illnesses, it can become fatal. Urinary tract infections are one of the top killers in lupus patients.

So do me a favor, anyone who knows someone with lupus? If that person gets a urinary tract infection, or any kind of infection, make sure they go to a doctor or the hospital to get treatment ASAP, and make sure whoever they see knows they have lupus, so they can treat it accordingly. My aunt was in the hospital the night before she died, because of the urinary tract infection, and they sent her home at three o'clock in the morning; she got up the next morning and collapsed and died in her kitchen. The ambulance came and the paramedics used the heart jolter paddles, but by then it was too late.

Please don't take this the wrong way, I'm not out looking for a pity party. I just don't want this to happen to someone else when it could have been so easily avoided. Just take extra precautions, and things like this can be avoided.

Love, Casey


	15. Hear Me

Disclaimer: I live in the 51st state of the U.S.A. That state is called the state of Delusion, population: me. In the state of Delusion, I own HP. Outside of the state of Delusion, however, I don't. Terrible, right? :(

Thanks for all the reviews, guys! And BTW, this story has over 26,000 hits! Woot woot! :)

Um, I updated because: A) it's been a while since I've updated, and 2) I needed to escape my melodramatic world for a while. So this is what I happens when I "leave" my world-- I enter JKR's. :D For those of you who read Surprise!, I'm working on the chapter as you read this. It will be up shortly.

I forgot to credit Chapter 14's title "The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage" to Panic! at the Disco. So yeah, that song belongs to Panic! at the disco.

**Uber thanks to my beta, murgy31, for her super fabulous beta work! Thank you!**

Chapter 15's title comes from Kelly Clarkson.

* * *

Chapter 15: Hear Me

The summer passed quickly for Harry and his friends. Ginny knew, of course, what had transpired between Harry, Snape, and Draco, and was equally uneasy about the upcoming year.

Harry had many conversations with Draco and his father via their minds over the course of the summer; Snape gave his son permission to attend Hogwarts for seventh year during one exchange, which made Harry happy and concerned all at once, considering Voldemort ultimately had control of the Ministry.

"Let's move, boys!" Mrs. Weasley barked from the bottom of the stairs. Ginny and Hermione were already downstairs eating, but Harry and Ron had yet to rise.

"Ron," Harry mumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He weakly threw a pillow at his best friend's head.

"Lea'me alone," Ron mumbled in reply, hiding his head under his pillow.

Harry sat up and balanced his glasses on the bridge of his nose. He pulled his wand out of the sleeve of his pajama shirt.

"Mate, we're of age now," Harry informed the redhead warningly. Ron made no effort to respond. Harry shrugged and pointed his wand at the teenager's back.

"_Aguamenti_," Harry whispered, then roared with laughter as his best friend writhed under the cold, constant stream of water.

"BLOODY HELL! HARRY POTTER!" Ron shouted as he leapt from his soaked bed.

"Harry!" Ron yelled as the object of his rage quietly _finite_-ed the charm.

Harry couldn't help but snicker at his waterlogged best friend, who stared at him accusingly.

"What the hell was that for?" he demanded.

"Time to get up," Harry smirked simply, then ducked into the hallway in an attempt to avoid the pillow that had been chucked at his head. He chuckled and clambered down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Harry said cheerfully, plopping himself in to a chair.

"Good morning, Harry," Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Pancakes or waffles?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

About an hour later, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were standing on Platform Nine and Three Quarters; the teenagers' things had been shrunk and stuffed in their pockets.

"Now listen," Mr. Weasley told the four in hushed tones. "Voldemort basically has control of the Ministry, so you need to be excruciatingly careful and do as you are told-- he has placed Snape as headmaster, and Amycus and Alecto Carrow in charge of punishment. The Carrows will not hesitate to use Unforgivable Curses, or Dark curses either, all right? So be aware of what's going on around you." He finished this speech solemnly, and the four students nodded seriously.

"All right, then, off you go," Mr. Weasley said, his voice returning to normal, as he straightened. Harry and Ginny nodded firmly, and Ron and Hermione remained silent.

"They're checking the post, so be careful what you write," Mrs. Weasley whispered as she hugged each teenager in turn.

"Be careful, won't you, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged him.

"Of course," Harry assured her. She nodded, and the four made their way onto the train. They waved somberly to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley until the platform was out of sight.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Welcome back," Snape said bitterly, his voice extending no welcome whatsoever. "Professors Carrow"-- Amycus and Alecto stood, leering grins on their faces-- "will teach Dark Arts; they will also be in charge of any and all punishments." His charcoal eyes swept the Great Hall, lingering momentarily on his son before continuing on. Harry smirked to himself.

"Let us bring out our new first years," Snape continued softly. McGonagall entered the Great Hall with a much smaller group of first years than Harry had become used to. Glancing around the Great Hall himself, he realized there were much fewer students than normal. He figured with Voldemort's latest rise to power, parents were no longer taking chances with their children. Either that, or (Harry noted the decrease in the Slytherin population) they had joined the Death Eater ranks already.

Once the last first year was Sorted (a Ravenclaw) and McGonagall had seated herself, Snape wordlessly summoned the feast, and everyone ate.

"Looks like Snape's making an interesting first impression on the first years," Ron snickered. Harry glanced at the scared-stiff eleven-year olds and couldn't help but laugh.

"Headmaster Snape," Hermione corrected. She looked around the Great Hall soberly and sighed.

"It looks like your dad was right, Ron," she said gravely. "We've got to be on our best behavior." Her forehead scrunched up.

"I don't understand, though," Hermione continued. "With everything you told us last year, Harry, we would be led to believe he was... well, you know..." She trailed off. Ginny gave Harry a knowing look, to which Harry rolled his eyes. He knew Hermione hadn't missed the exchange, but she didn't comment on it, so he shrugged it off.

"And now, it turns our he was a Death Eater... all this time," Hermione finished, her voice nearly a whisper.

"Now that we have all finished with our meal," Snape said crisply, "follow your Prefects to your Common Room."

"That's us," Ron said as he and Hermione stood. "We'll see you in the Common Room."

"Except you, Potter," Snape's voice said swiftly from behind them. Harry turned around to see the school's newest headmaster towering over him, his arms folded over his chest expectantly.

"But, Headmaster, Professor McGonagall--" Hermione began to protest, but one glare from the man silenced her.

"McGonagall has been informed," Snape interrupted her coldly. "I'll ask you to keep your nose in your own business." Hermione flushed but didn't respond.

"My office. Now," he said sharply, turning hard, black eyes on his son. Harry nodded, rolled his eyes to his friends (Ginny smirked knowingly), and followed his father to his new office, the headmaster's office.

"Nice office," Harry commented, sitting in the headmaster's chair. He bounced up and down experimentally a few times before leaning back into the chair. He twirled around a bit as his father turned his back to the now secure door.

"Comfortable?" Snape asked, one brow raised. His lips twitched in amusement.

"Very," Harry replied.

"I'm glad you approve," Snape responded sarcastically. Harry smirked, got up from the headmaster's chair, and sat on the opposite side of the desk. Snape seated himself in the headmaster's chair.

"The Dark Lord has ordered the Carrows to leave you alone; any and all of your punishments are to be handled by me," Snape explained with no preamble. He rested his elbows on the arms of the chair and pressed his fingertips together.

"Am I the only exception to the rule? Again?" Harry asked, speaking the last bit bitterly.

"Yes," Snape answered, ignoring the bitter tone in his son's voice. "Unless a student finds himself in trouble entirely too often and the Carrows become bored; then, he will be sent to me."

"Mr. Weasley said the Carrows would use Unforgivables and Dark Curses, just like you said earlier this summer," Harry said quietly, watching his father carefully.

"I imagine, being my son, you will know the countercurses necessary in order to aid your friends," Snape said quietly, meeting his son's gaze. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do to help them. I must keep my cover if we have even the slightest _wish_ to defeat the Dark Lord." Harry nodded, looking down at his hands in his lap.

"How is Draco these days?" Harry asked, looking into his father's face.

"You've spoken with him, have you not?" the headmaster returned.

"He doesn't parade his injuries," Harry answered. "How is he?"

"He is faring well, considering the circumstances," the man replied.

"And you?" Harry asked quietly. The man didn't answer. Harry turned to the portrait of Dumbledore.

"Headmaster?" Harry asked the portrait.

"He could be better," Dumbledore admitted. "But he is far braver than anyone could comprehend."

"I _am_ in the room, thank you," Snape snapped. Dumbledore's expression didn't change.

"Of course, Severus," Dumbledore said soothingly.

"Now, Harry, what shall we do with that sabre of yours?" Dumbledore continued, turning to the youngest Snape heir.

"I have it on me," Harry said, pulling the sabre out of his pocket. Snape stared at his hand.

"Where?" Snape asked.

"It's... Merlin, forget it," Harry shook his head, exhaling loudly. "I forget that it's invisible to everyone but me." Dumbledore beamed at him, and he placed the sabre back in his pocket.

"So you'll keep it on you?" Snape continued. Harry nodded.

"I want to tell my friends," Harry said quietly. "About you being my father."

"Absolutely not!" Snape barked sharply. "They are liabilities-- not assets-- to our situation."

"My best friends will have my back always," Harry said, turning to Dumbledore's portrait. "Right?"

"Precisely, my boy," the portrait said. If his blue eyes could twinkle, Harry was convinced they would have been.

"Dad?" Harry asked, putting his best "pretty please" look on his features.

"Very well, then," he huffed brusquely. "They will learn Occlumency, I will teach them. Understand? Now get to your Common Room." Harry smiled.

"Ginny doesn't need Occlumency, one of her brothers taught her. I checked her shields myself. Night, Dad," Harry said as he waited for his father to take down the wards on the door.

"Good night, Harry," he responded as his son fled the office.

"What did he want, Harry?" Hermione asked as Harry entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

"He just wanted to talk to me about discipline for the year," Harry hedged. "It turns out I'm an exception, again. Voldemort wants Snape to take care of all my discipline." Hermione nodded.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Three weeks passed, and no one was cooperating well with Mr. Weasley's "behave" rule. Except for Hermione, that is. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and even Neville had found themselves in trouble far too often. Ginny, however, was the worst-- she'd had four sessions with the Carrows already. Harry, luckily, had known the countercurses, and had fixed her up. Ron and Neville had visited the Carrows two or three times already, and were in awe of their friend's knowledge of countercurses.

"I'll be back," Ginny said brightly. "I get to go see Snape!" Hermione shook her head.

"You really shouldn't cause so much trouble, you know," Hermione told her.

"I'll be fine," Ginny reassured her. "And if not, Mr. Countercurse here will fix me up, good as new."

"I'm not infallible," Harry muttered.

"No, but the Carrows are predictable," Ginny replied. "And besides, what countercurse don't you know?"

"Didn't you hear Snape's speech last year, about Dark Arts? It's like fighting a many-headed monster, growing new heads all the time," Harry responded. "There's no possible way to know _all_ the countercurses. There could be some curses that don't have countercurses, for all we know."

_Well said,_ Snape's voice commended him.

_You know, this is usually a sign of insanity, hearing voices inside your head_, Harry thought breezily. His father's voice chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ginny blew him off. "Well, I shall see you all later." Harry laughed.

"Bye, Gin," he replied as she ducked out of the portrait hole.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I'm back!" Ginny sang as she reentered the Common Room a few hours later. She danced over to the trio.

"How was it?" Hermione asked, not looking up from her Transfiguration book.

"A few curses, he threw a few words at me, nothing big," Ginny shrugged.

"How's my father?" Harry asked, eyes on the redheaded sixth year.

"He's fine," Ginny answered. "He told me to tell you to stay out of trouble. He knows you like riling up the Carrows, but still." Harry smirked.

"Like _he_ could stay out of trouble if he were me," Harry rolled his eyes. He flicked his wand in her direction, muttering a diagnostic charm under his breath.

"Looks like you're good to go," Harry said, glancing at the results of the charm. "Drink some water, though, you're getting a little dehydrated."

"What do you mean, your father, Harry?" Hermione asked quietly.

"My father," Harry repeated. "My father. What about him?"

"James Potter is... dead, Harry," Hermione said warily, glancing to Ron and Ginny for help. Ginny's face remained impassive, but Ron shrugged, as if to say, "Who knows?"

"You okay, mate?" Ron asked cautiously. Harry put up a Muffliato Charm.

"James Potter isn't my father," Harry said bluntly. Hermione and Ron froze.

"Excuse me?" Hermione whispered.

"Mate, you look just like him," Ron told him.

"Paternity Charm," Harry replied simply. He chanced a glance at his watch, to find out it was nearly ten-thirty. He felt around in his pocket until a glass vial slipped into his fingers. He pulled the vial out of his pocket.

"Glamour Potion," he said, dangling it in the air. "It makes me look like James Potter." He watched the seconds tick by on Fabian Prewett's old watch until his body began to feel tingly all over. Ginny was just as shocked as the others-- he hadn't shown her what he truly looked like.

"What do you think?" Harry asked, still holding the vial of potion. Hermione blinked once, and Ron and Ginny remain frozen in disbelief.

"Headmaster Snape is your father, isn't he," Hermione said quietly. It was not a question. "You look very much like him," she continued. "And yet very much like your mother, also." She conjured a mirror. "Have you seen yourself for yourself yet?" Harry stared in the mirror, masking his shock.

He was taller, that was for sure. At least a few inches, if not more. His hair wasn't nearly as wild as it had been-- it hung around his face in curtains, like his father's. His features were more defined, his cheek bones a bit higher. His fingers were longer and thinner. His eyes, however, remained the emerald green they had always been. He was glad he had kept one identifying feature-- other than the scar on his forehead, of course.

"Snape. Is. Your. Father," Ron repeated slowly. Harry waited, knowing the redhead had more to say on the matter.

"What else, Malfoy is your brother?" Ron asked sarcastically. It was not a question that required an answer, but Harry gave one anyway.

"He is my father's godson," Harry replied calmly.

"Who brainwashed you?" Ron demanded. "Who thought it would be a funny joke to tell you that... that _git_ is your father?"

"No one _brainwashed_ me," Harry bristled. "For your information, Dad had a portrait of Lily and James in his rooms, and _they_ told me _themselves_ that he is my father." Ron gazed out onto the Quidditch pitch.

"What happened to us hating him, huh?" Ron finally said, turning hard eyes on his best friend, who, at the moment, didn't quite look like his best friend.

"Would _you_ hate him, if he was the only family you had left?" Harry asked quietly.

"And you," Ron barked, rounding on his sister, "you knew and didn't tell us?"

"Don't talk to me like that!" Ginny said harshly. "I'm not some two-year-old you can boss around. I am _sixteen_, Ronald. Take care of your own damn self. Yes, I knew. And I didn't tell you because I knew you would react like this!" She tossed a hand carelessly in his direction, where her brother wore an outraged look.

"And me?" Hermione asked softly.

"You aren't an Occlumens, Hermione, I'm sorry," Ginny said, her voice softer now. "Harry's dad wants you two to take Occlumency lessons with him, so you can protect their secret. If Voldemort were to ever find out..." She shuddered. "Do you want to take that chance?"

"No," Hermione shook her head. "No, I certainly don't." She turned to Harry, a brilliant smile lighting up her face.

"Harry, I'm happy you have a family of your own now, even if it _is_ made up of Headmaster Snape and Malfoy," she said before pulling him into a hug.

"Not you too! Am I alone here?" Ron exploded.

"Yes, you are, Ronald, because you aren't mature enough to understand any of this," Hermione snapped.

"You _are_ going to take that Glamour Potion, aren't you?" Ron asked, turning to Harry.

"Yes, I have to," Harry replied. "Otherwise, it would be rather odd for me to look like Snape."

"You _are_ my best friend," Ron muttered. "I guess it doesn't really matter who your dad is. But Snape, mate? Did it have to be Snape?"

"You think I chose this?" Harry retorted. "I mean, I'm not sorry, and if I had to choose, I would choose him anyway, but still!"

"Look, this is how it works," Harry said sharply, cutting off any reply Ron had been about to make. "You are either going to accept this and accept Occlumency lessons from my dad, or I'm going to Obliviate you and that's that. What's your choice?"

"Tell me when to be there for lessons, and I'll be there," Hermione whispered. Harry smiled a little, nodded, and turned to Ron.

"Call me insane, but I guess I'm in," Ron sighed. "You know, you could've given me some warning, so I could get used to this."

"You're insane," Ginny informed him. He looked confused. Ginny rolled her eyes dramatically. "You said 'Call me insane', so I did." And she smirked at her brother, who, quite maturely, stuck his tongue out at her.

"All right, children," Hermione mock-chided. Harry knocked back the potion, and the tingling feeling took over his body again.

"I'll talk to my dad, and see when we can get Occlumency in," Harry said before launching full-tilt into the whole story.

"That's quite a story, mate," Ron said, shaking his head as his best friend finished.

"Isn't it," Harry agreed dryly, taking down the wards.

* * *

I hear a review a day keeps Voldemort away... so review! :D I want a lot of reviews, ok?

I must be off-- I have a chapter of Surprise! to finish, and I have to find my schedule (school starts again next Wednesday. I'm a junior this year. Whoop de doo.) And plus my coach thinks I'm going to practice today...? Whatever. But I'm "this" close to landing my double full, so I wanna go. Okay, BYE! REVIEW please!!


	16. Here For You Now

Disclaimer: NOT. MINE. :)

Okay everybody, you have LeoAngeldust to thank for this chapter. That review was undoubtedly the nicest and kindest review I have ever received (and I don't mean to belittle anybody's review, I love and appreciate all of them!) and motivated me to write this chapter. So thank LeoAngeldust for this one!

**Many thanks to my beta, murgy31. Doesn't she do a fabulous job? :)**

Here For You Now is by Lesley Roy, it's an AMAZING song!! It comes from her new cd, Unbeautiful. I bought it just last week, it is absolutely fabulous! :) my favorite song has to be When I Look At You. OMG so awesome!! :) all right, I'm done rambling, I swear.

Without further ado, the new chapter!

Chapter Sixteen: Here For You Now

* * *

"Snape wants to begin Occlumency lessons immediately," Harry told Ron and Hermione on their way to Dark Arts. "We are to get ourselves in as much trouble as we can in Dark Arts today."

"They'll curse us in class, though, won't they?" Hermione said quietly, sounding scared.

"Probably," Harry admitted. "But what I can't fix, my father can." Hermione nodded, a determined look overtaking her features.

"Good morning," Amycus Carrow jeered sarcastically. "Today we're going to learn... the Invisibility Spell."

"Aha," Ron whispered under his breath victoriously. Harry couldn't help but agree- they'd just stumbled upon half a million ways to get in trouble.

"The incantation is Occaeco," Alecto Carrow snarled. "Get to work." Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to each other.

"Who first?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled at the double meaning in his words.

"I will," she announced, determined.

"Occaeco," she said, pointing her wand at herself. Suddenly, Hermione disappeared.

"This is awesome!" they could hear her squeal. Ron guffawed loudly.

"Something you'd like to share, Weasley!" Alecto shrieked.

"Nope," Ron replied smugly. Suddenly, a book rose off a desk, and Alecto whirled around.

"Who's doing that?!" she screeched. The book was unceremoniously dropped on her head, and Alecto Carrow crumpled to the ground.

"WHO DID THAT?!" Amycus roared, looking around the room wildly. Hermione suddenly reappeared.

"It was you!" Amycus howled, pointing a stubby finger at her. Hermione looked surprised.

"Me, Professor?" Hermione asked innocently. "I've been standing here this whole time."

"You can't prove that!" he growled as he pointed his wand at her. Hermione stood tall and waited for the cursing to commence.

"Exactly what do you think you are doing, Amycus?" Snape's voice asked harshly, penetrating the tense silence. Nobody had noticed his entrance-- that is, except for his son.

"Cursing a kid, what does it look like I'm doing?" Amycus snarled.

"Curse during detentions, not during class," Snape snapped severely. "Potter, Weasley, and Granger, my office now." The color drained from Ron's face, and Harry held back a smile. Old habits die hard, he thought to himself.

"Now!" the headmaster barked. They quickly threw their things in their bags and hurried out of the room.

"Headmaster, what--" Hermione began, but Harry silenced her with a look, knowing his father had been about to do the same.

_Thank you_, Snape's voice said inside his head.

"No problem," Harry replied aloud.

_You're trying to confuse the hell out of them, aren't you_, Snape remarked.

"Yep," Harry answered. Two pairs of eyes questioned his sanity, and he grinned.

Snape allowed the three to enter his office before entering himself; he turned and locked it with precise motions and words as soon as he walked through the doorway. Harry, deciding to be a little rebel, parked himself in his father's chair. Hermione and Ron both cringed out of habit, knowing the man was sure to yell.

"You've already determined that you like that chair," Snape reminded his son, arms folded over his chest, as he turned away from the door, which had evidently been locked satisfactorily.

"I know," Harry replied, hopping up and allowing his father to have his chair.

"Now that my son is finished with his games," Snape said briskly, turning a glare that lacked malice on his son (who grinned cheekily), "we may begin. It is a given, I would hope, that you have a rough idea of what Occlumency is?"

"Yes, sir," Hermione answered, and Ron nodded. Hermione elbowed him, and Ron spoke quickly, "Yes sir."

"Good," Snape nodded once.

_Please get for me the book on Occlumency I gave you_, Snape's voice requested. _It should be on that shelf behind you_. Harry saluted to his father before turning to the shelf and poring through it.

"Here you go," Harry said, tossing the book lightly onto the desk.

_Did you mark it up?_

"I thought you knew me better than that," Harry replied easily.

_Well, you never know,_ Snape responded.

"Just continue," Harry said, gesturing to his friends.

_Don't take a tone with me._ Harry's eyebrows rose, and Snape smirked.

"I think they'd appreciate it if you spoke aloud," Harry informed his father. Hermione smiled weakly. Snape smirked and magically made a second copy of the book.

"You will have this book read cover to cover by next Wednesday evening," Snape ordered sharply. "But for now, I would like you both to read chapters 21 and 22. Harry, come with me." Harry rolled his eyes to his friends, who smiled dimly, and followed his father to his new headmaster quarters.

"I like it," Harry voiced his approval as he examined his father's new quarters carefully.

"It's not the dungeons, but it will do," Snape agreed.

"Do you get a potions lab in here anywhere?" Harry asked, peering about the sitting room.

"Honestly, I haven't had a chance to even think about my potions," his father confessed. "This headmaster business is quite time-consuming." Harry smiled at that and looked through his father's books.

"Looking for something in particular?" the man questioned.

"I need better and more effective countercurses," Harry explained, still looking through his father's shelves. "The Carrows' curses have increased in viciousness."

"I see," Snape remarked. "Try the second shelf." Harry fingered the bindings as he read the titles. _Advanced Curses_, one title read.

"Would it be hazardous to guess that a book called _Advanced Curses_ contains countercurses?" Harry asked, not taking his eyes off the book's spine.

"Yes," Snape replied simply. "Keep looking." Harry pushed the dusty book back into place and continued on.

"Hmm," Harry muttered.

"What did you find?" Snape asked, unable to suppress his curiosity.

"_How to Counter Nearly Any Curse_," Harry read off the book jacket. He glanced at his father. "Difficulty?"

"Fairly elementary," the headmaster answered. Harry nodded and pressed the book into its place.

"_Understanding the Dark Arts_?" Harry read, giving his father a sideways look.

"Better, but still below your level," Snape commented. "I believe there is a book on that shelf called _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_?"

"What do fantastic beasts know about counter-- ohhhh," Harry said as realization dawned on him. He flipped the book open to the cover page, which read _Countercurses: Everything You Ever Needed to Know_.

"Thanks, Dad," Harry said gratefully as he held the book carefully. Snape nodded in acceptance.

"You also have a room in here," the headmaster commented, gesturing to a closed door.

"I do?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Well, it used to be a closet," Snape admitted, "but it was a very large closet." Harry opened the door and whistled.

"Wow, I guess so!" he remarked. He sat on the bed, which was adorned in dark red bedding, and looked around.

Opposite the bed, there was a dark-stained wooden dresser, with a mirror hanging to the left. A dark-stained bedside table took up residence to the right of the humongous bed. A dark-stained desk (the furniture must have been a set, Harry surmised) was placed up against one wall. A bookshelf was attached to the wall opposite the desk. The walls themselves were painted black, with a small gold stripe running around the room near the seam where the walls and the ceiling met.

"Do you like it? If not, we can--" Snape began hurriedly, but Harry interrupted him.

"I love it, Dad. Thank you," Harry said quietly, hoping his words impressed upon his father how much he truly appreciated the room.

"You're welcome," Snape replied, obviously uncomfortable with the sentimental crap. Harry cleared his throat after a moment of awkward silence.

"Do you think they've had enough time to read?" he asked.

"Most likely," Snape answered, checking his watch. "Let's go."

"I'm on the last page, Headmaster," Hermione said quickly as she watched the headmaster and his son reenter the office.

"Then finish, Granger," Snape replied impatiently.

"All right, done," Hermione said, placing the book carefully on the desk. Ron examined the front of his book, careful not to meet Harry or Snape's eyes.

"Did you read, Weasley?" Snape asked dryly.

"Yes, sir," Ron nodded once.

"Well, then, let's begin," Snape said brusquely. "Who first?"

"I'll go first, sir," Hermione volunteered quietly. The headmaster beckoned her forward, and she stood across from him.

"Wand at the ready," he instructed her. She took her wand out of her pocket and held it up, her hand shaking slightly.

"Legilimens," Snape incanted. Hermione's eyes went blank, and she moaned quietly.

"No... No!" she screamed, and suddenly Snape was panting heavily.

"Don't use magic," he told her. "Try to just get me out of your mind." Hermione nodded and held her wand out once more.

"Legilimens," Snape said quietly. Hermione's face screwed up in concentration.

"No!" she shrieked. Snape seemed to come back to himself, and he smirked.

"Well, well, well, Granger," he remarked smugly. "Miss Goody-Two-Shoes has her own secrets, it seems." Hermione's eyes widened.

"Please, Headmaster," she begged. Snape looked down into her brown eyes.

"Very well," he agreed to some unspoken deal. "Now get off the floor." She scrambled to her feet.

_Is there a reason you're tormenting her_? Harry interjected coldly.

_It makes her work harder_, Snape answered. _Besides, my teaching ethics are none of your concern._ Harry rolled his eyes and huffed childishly. Snape smirked in response.

"Try again, Granger," Snape nodded to her, "and then Weasley can have a turn."

"Yay," Ron muttered under his breath, and Harry stifled a laugh.

"Legilimens," Snape repeated wearily. Hermione looked horrified for a moment, and then screamed, "NO!" Snape panted heavily.

"Well done, Granger," Snape acknowledged. "Clearly we aren't as much a Goody-Two-Shoes as one would like to believe..." Hermione's eyes widened.

"You agreed!" she accused before pulling back quickly. "I apologize, Headmaster, I only meant--"

"I did agree, if you recall. I will not say anything incriminating," Snape interrupted her. "Weasley, your turn."

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered before standing and pulling his wand out of his pocket. Harry conjured a glass of water and handed it to Hermione, who accepted it gratefully.

"Refill Charm," Harry whispered as she stared at the automatically refilling glass in wonder. She smiled and took another sip of water.

"Ready, Weasley?" Snape asked in a bored tone. Ron looked like he was going to be sick, but nodded.

"Legilimens," Snape said in the same bored tone. Ron struggled for a few minutes before Snape pulled back.

"Who put me in an old woman's attire!" Snape roared. Harry doubled over with laughter.

"I'd forgotten... about that," he wheezed. Snape folded his arms and looked down at his son, who was, at the moment, having difficulty breathing.

"Third year..." Harry gasped, "Remus... brought a boggart... to class. Neville's... worst fear... was you." Snape exhaled sharply.

"Longbottom," he said disgustedly. Harry caught his breath.

"I thought you heard about that?" he asked, a frown creasing his face.

"Evidently not," Snape responded. Harry began to laugh again. Ron and Hermione chuckled uncertainly.

"Weasley," Snape said, indicating the spot he was to stand in. Ron stood and took his place, wand at the ready.

"Legilimens," Snape repeated. Harry shook his head and wondered how his father could do the same thing over and over again.

Again, Ron had no luck, and Harry knew Ron would require many, many more Occlumency lessons. Hermione very nearly mastered Occlumency that night; it was of this accomplishment which she was extremely excited.

"It's just so _fascinating_," Hermione said over and over again as they left the lesson. She clutched her Occlumency book like a lifeline. Ron rolled his eyes, and Harry chuckled.

* * *

Sooo, writer's block, school, and life interfered with my hopes for a new chapter. But, with a little bit of maneuvering, I managed to free up some time to write this. Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Review, please! :)

Occaeco is the Latin translation for "invisible, not able to be seen". I used an online translator, so I can't guarantee it's accurate. Don't ask me how to pronounce it, I have no idea. :D lol I hope nobody here is a Latin major. :)

PS J.K. Rowling owns Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

Peace out, people, it's Monday night, which means... **ONETREEHILL**! :) See you next chapter! Please review!


	17. Halo

Disclaimer: Honestly, do I have to keep doing this? This is getting slightly ridiculous. I still don't own any of this.

**Murgy31**, what would I ever do without you? Thank you ever so much for your beta work!

OMG... I haven't updated in soooooooooo long... please don't hurt me!!! I've been super uber busy with Thanksgiving, gymnastics, winterguard (3 practices a week for a total of 10 hours a week), my birthday last week, my sister's birthday last week, Christmas coming up, etc etc. I don't even have time to think anymore, never mind write! Grrrrr. :( And it really upsets me, because I _love_ writing! :'( I'm sooooo so sorry for the lack of updates! Anyways, here's a new chapter, hope you enjoy it!

This title comes from Haley James Scott, aka Bethany Joy Lenz (Galeotti?) on One Tree Hill. Love itttttt! :)

* * *

Chapter 17: Halo

Over the course of two months' worth of Occlumency lessons, Hermione became an expert Occlumens. Ron, however, had no such luck; his efforts were essentially ineffective, and Harry began teaching him on his own, in addition to the lessons provided by his father to the poor Weasley.

"This just isn't going to work," Ron said in frustration as he failed yet again to keep his best friend out of his mind. "Face it, mate, I'm just not cut out for this."

"You just have to keep trying," Harry replied encouragingly.

After forty-five minutes of practicing, Ron gave up, and Harry agreed it was time to quit for the day.

"I've got to go see Remus about my Potions project," Harry told his best friend. "I'll meet you in the Common Room." Ron nodded and the duo went their separate ways.

"Professor?" Harry called out as he entered the Transfiguration classroom. He gasped and recoiled in horror.

On the floor, in a bloodied, mangled mess, lay his father and Draco, both dead.

"Dad! Draco! Nooooo!" Harry shouted helplessly as he ran to the two. He knelt next to the bodies, his eyes filling up with tears.

"Dad, Draco," he whispered. He banged his fist on the cement floor angrily. "No! Damn it! Don't leave me! What the hell is wrong with you! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Tears spilled out of the seventh years' eyes. How had this happened? And how had they landed in the Potions classroom? _Why_ had they landed in the Potions classroom? He couldn't make sense of it. But reality sat right there in front of his eyes-- the two bodies lying side by side. Harry bawled uncontrollably.

"Harry? Harry, it's all right!" Professor Lupin said quickly as he banged the classroom door shut. "It's a boggart! _Ridikulus_!" The boggart disappeared.

"A... a boggart?" Harry repeated shakily.

"That's all it was, Harry, just a boggart," Remus said as he sat beside the teenager on the floor.

"Might I ask," the lycanthrope said twenty minutes later, once Harry had pulled himself together, "why what you fear most is the death of Severus and Malfoy?" Harry shook his head quickly and ran out of the dungeon.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Severus," Remus said briskly as he entered the headmaster's office.

"What is it, _Lupin_!" Snape spat. "I have things to do!"

"Harry was in my classroom today, to discuss his Potions project," Remus began.

"Do I _look_ like I care?" he snapped.

"I wasn't in the room at the time he entered, but a boggart was," Remus continued severely, as if the dark-haired man hadn't said a word. "Would you care to tell me why Harry's worst fear is the death of you and Malfoy?" Snape stopped breathing for a second.

"I haven't a clue," Snape said coolly.

"You know exactly why," the sandy-haired man said quietly. "Could it be, perhaps, that he is not the son of James after all?"

"I do not know where you get your information, but you seem to be sadly misinformed," Snape responded coldly.

"I can count, Severus," Remus retorted sharply. "Lily was not with James long enough for Harry to be his son. But I do know that Lily was married to another man before she was married to James..." He raised his eyebrows and looked to the stolid headmaster expectantly.

"I have no knowledge of the subject of which you speak," Snape snapped. "But when I do, I'll be sure that _you_ are the first I Floo."

"That's all I ask," Remus responded, sounding sarcastically satisfied as he left the office.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Harry! Harry!" Colin Creevey called out as he spotted Harry walking along the grounds.

"What is it, Colin?" Harry asked wearily.

"Snape wants to see you," Colin said conspiratorially. Harry nodded, a bad feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he seated himself in the headmaster's office. Once Snape secured the door, he began pacing behind his desk.

"Dad?" Harry asked, as the man had made no indication of hearing him the first time he spoke.

"_Lupin_ came to visit," Snape said calmly. "Do you know why?"

"No," Harry shook his head.

"I think you do," Snape retorted, slamming each hand on the desk and staring deep into his son's eyes.

"What was I supposed to think, huh?" Harry demanded, folding his arms over his chest. "How was I supposed to know that was a boggart?"

"What is there to tell the damned werewolf now? He already has suspicions," Snape hissed.

"Well, excuuuuuuuuuuuse me!" Harry drew out. "Tell me you wouldn't be upset if you found Draco and me on the classroom floor, the way I found 'you' and 'Draco' on the floor." Snape fell silent.

"Your biggest fear is the death of myself and Draco?" Snape asked quietly. Harry looked at him as if he were out of his mind.

"Of course it is!"

"You are wasting your biggest fear, then," Snape retorted coldly, "because Draco and I are not dying any time soon." A small smile spread across Harry's face.

"Might I ask," Snape continued after a moment, "what you feared the most before myself and Draco? Of course, I'm assuming you didn't always fear my death."

"Remus said I feared fear itself," Harry replied. "Boggarts used to change into Dementors for me."

"Very astute of you," Snape said solemnly. "When was this?"

"Third year," Harry replied.

"You were quite an intelligent fourteen-year-old," the headmaster mused. "I wonder what happened between then and now?" Harry narrowed his eyes at his father.

"Oh, ha ha," Harry replied sarcastically. "Aren't _you_ just hilarious."

"Of course I am," the man answered. "I'm a father, I have to be hilarious."

"Just don't quit your day job," Harry responded, sticking his tongue out for good measure. Snape snorted.

"Aren't _we_ mature," he commented sardonically.

"Oh yes, extremely," Harry agreed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Potter," Draco said coldly as he strode past the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"What is it, Malfoy?" Harry asked, sounding irritated.

"The Headmaster wishes to see you," Draco replied icily before turning on his heel and stalking away, Crabbe and Goyle just behind him.

"I guess I'd better go, then," Harry said apologetically as he stood.

"We'll catch up with you in Potions," Ron reassured him. The Boy-Who-Lived nodded and walked to the headmaster's office.

"The time is drawing closer," Snape said ominously after he warded the office. His son and godson sat before him with expectant looks on their faces.

"The time for what?" Draco asked.

"The time for _lunch_, Draco," the headmaster drawled sarcastically. He picked up a file and whacked his godson on the head with it. "The final battle, you idiot!" Draco smiled sheepishly.

"What's our plan, in general terms?" Harry asked, folding his arms.

"Draco and I will clear a path to Voldemort for you, and you can have at him," the man replied.

"How soon, do you think?" Draco asked seriously.

"Before the end of the second term, if my calculations are correct," Snape answered.

"Which they usually are," Harry commented. Snape smiled thinly.

"Always be prepared," Snape ordered.

"And before I forget," he continued, rummaging through his desk drawer, "I have your Portkeys." He handed one to each teenager, both of whom tossed them over their heads and around their necks.

"The password is 'Safety'," Snape told them. "Just hold it in your hand and say 'Safety' and you will be transported to safety. I will be alerted if anyone enters the safe place."

"Thank you," Harry replied gratefully.

"You two," Snape said, his voice sounding oddly strangled, "are my top concern at present. Nothing is too much for you."

"Thank you, Severus," Draco said softly.

After an awkward moment or two, Snape cleared his throat.

"You had better be going to class," he said, checking his pocket watch. "I'm sure Professor Lupin would miss you." Harry grinned, and Draco rolled his eyes. Snape disarmed the door, and the two boys exited through it.

With a wave of his wand, the door closed gently behind the students, and Snape pulled a framed photo of his son and godson out of his desk drawer.

"Nothing is too much for you," he murmured, touching the frame lightly.

* * *

Awwwww, so cute! :) lol I think it's important to show every once in a while that Snape _is_ human, just as a reminder, you know?

Sorry this is such a filler chapter, I'm having so much trouble with this! I know where I want to go with this, but it's hard figuring out how to get from Point A to Point B.

Sooo, it was my birthday on Thursday... and you can give me the best birthday present in the world! And it won't even cost you any money, just a few seconds of your time! Please review! :)


	18. Facing Up

**Disclaimer: Ugh. Don't tell me I still need to write this. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. Okay? Okay.**

Please please _please_ don't hurt me... I know it has been a very humongously ginormously über long time since I updated... I am trying my best. Despite the fact that my best looks like nothing. :/ oh well. You win some, you lose some.

I'm going to fast forward about six months-- which takes us to the end of May. Nothing out of the ordinary really happens-- except that certain members of the Hogwarts' student body disappear, just like in the book. The usual-- Neville, Luna, etc.

This chapter's title comes from Kate Voegele.

Chapter 18: Facing Up

* * *

"Listen to me, Ron!" Harry snapped. Ron grunted and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "You need to focus on keeping me out of your mind."

"I know, I know!" Ron snapped in frustration.

"Let's take a break and come back to it," Harry decided as he handed a water bottle to Ron, who gulped from it as if he'd never tasted water before.

"Ready?" Harry asked as he put down his water. Ron nodded after taking one last gulp and stood at the ready.

"Legilimens!" Harry commanded, pointing his wand at Ron's face. Harry was taken into Ron's mind, but was pleasantly surprised with what he saw.

Instead of Ron's memories flooding at him, he saw the Hogwarts' Quidditch pitch. Broomsticks flew around on their own in every which direction, dodging Quaffles, Bludgers, and Snitches left and right. Ron sat atop one broom, looking extremely pleased with himself.

"What is this?" Harry asked, though he already knew the answer.

"It's my mind," Ron answered. "All of my memories are grouped together and placed on a different piece of Quidditch equipment. Try getting into my mind now." Harry smiled and searched for a way around the barrier; finding none, he retreated with a grin.

"Congratulations! You've finally mastered Occlumency," Harry smiled. Ron smiled proudly.

"Wait'll I tell Hermione!" he exclaimed. Harry smirked.

Suddenly, searing pain ripped through his scar. Harry gasped and clutched at his scar.

He was on a broomstick, flying through the air.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort's voice hissed, "I'm coming for you..."

"Harry! Harry!" Ron said as he shook Harry's shoulders. "What happened? What did you see?"

"Voldemort," Harry choked out. "Voldemort's coming here. Tonight."

_Dad, what the hell is going on?!_ Harry thought anxiously.

_It's here_, he answered grimly. _The final battle is upon us._

* * *

Wicked super über short, I know. But I didn't want to start the fighting until the next chapter, so it can all stay in one chapter-- this story will be an even twenty chapters, I think. Anyways, the next chapter is nearing completion; I'll be uploading it in the very near future. :) Review, please and thank you! :)


	19. Several Ways to Die Trying

_What do you mean, the final battle is upon us?!_ Harry shrieked mentally.

_I mean, be ready. This is it._

_Tell me this-- is there any possible way for _anyone_ to fight him on our side?_ Harry asked quietly.

_You'll have to be very creative about it._

"Okay," Harry said as he whipped around and stalked out of the room.

"Harry, what the hell is going on?" Ron asked, starting to get panicky.

"Voldemort's going to attack soon-- this is it," Harry said grimly. "We've got to find Hermione and regroup."

"HERMIONE!" Ron bellowed as they entered the Common Room.

"Not so loud, Ronald!" Hermione hissed. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Voldemort's coming here," Harry said quietly. "We have to act fast." She nodded.

"I can alert the DA with the fake Galleons," Hermione said as she pulled hers out of her pocket.

"We've got to wake McGonagall," Harry said quickly. "We'll be back, Ron." Ron nodded, and Harry and Hermione dashed out of the Common Room under the safety of the Invisibility Cloak.

"Professor! Professor!" they shouted as they banged on her door.

"Potter, Granger, do you know what time it is?" McGonagall said sharply as she opened her door.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but this is important," Hermione said urgently.

"Professor, Voldemort is coming to the school, tonight," Harry said quickly. "He's on his way now."

"Very well, then," McGonagall said with a sharp nod. "Go wake the other Heads of Houses, and tell them what you've just told me. I'll go wake the other members of your House." Harry and Hermione nodded before dashing in the opposite direction.

"Minerva, what in seven Hades is going on around here?" Slughorn panted as he, Sprout, and Flitwick charged after Harry and Hermione.

"You-Know-Who is coming," she told them quickly. "Gather your House and we'll meet in the Great Hall. We're fighting."

"But, Minerva--" Slughorn protested.

"If anyone interferes with our plans to fight, then, Horace, we duel to kill," McGonagall said sharply.

"But Minerva!" Slughorn protested.

"If you wish to leave with your students, we will not stop you," McGonagall continued. "But I will not allow you to interfere with our plans."

"I will meet you all in the Great Hall in exactly twenty minutes," McGonagall said in closing, then left for the Tower.

Harry and Hermione returned to the tower to get Ron, and then they dashed off to the Great Hall.

They were up on the floor when a familiar voice stopped all three dead in their tracks.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" a familiar voice called out hoarsely. They all stopped.

"Neville?!" Hermione whispered.

"Neville, you're all right!" Ron exclaimed, obviously relieved. "What happened? Where did you go?"

"I've been hiding in the Room of Requirement with all the others who were sacked," Neville said quietly. "Come on." He entered the Room of Requirement. Ron shrugged and followed him.

"It's Harry! Hermione's here! Look, there's Ron!" whispers went up around the room.

"Neville, how long have you been here?" Harry asked.

"Since Easter," Neville replied. "I'm sorry I never Owled. I just didn't want the Carrows to catch on..."

"Oh, no, I understand completely," Harry waved off the apology.

"How do you eat?" Hermione interrupted.

"This door here" --Neville pointed to a rather small wooden door-- "leads directly to the Hog's Head. The owner, Aberforth, gives us food and water."

"Hello, Luna!" Ron called out. Luna turned, smiled, and waved, then returned to the enlightening conversation she was evidently having with herself.

"What's going on?" Seamus Finnegan asked.

"Voldemort is coming here," Harry told Seamus and Neville. "Hogwarts is fighting."

"Hey there, Harry!" Fred called out as he and George crawled out of the tunnel, followed by Remus and Arthur and Molly Weasley.

"How did you guys get here?" Harry asked as Fred and George made their way to him.

"We got the message--"

"--from the fake Galleons," Fred and George explained.

"We told Dad--"

"--who told the Order--"

"--and it all sort of snowballed," Fred and George finished together. Harry shook his head with a smile.

"What's going on, Harry?" Remus asked as he made his way over. "I Flooed from my office to the Hog's Head, Arthur said there was a passage in..."

"Voldemort's on his way," Harry interrupted his musings. "The professors have already been informed. We're fighting." Cheers went up around the Room of Requirement as students were updated.

"Students will probably be evacuated through that passage," Harry nodded to the wooden door.

"Go go go," Hermione said as she pushed Harry and Ron back up the stairs to leave the Room. "We've got to find out what's happening."

"We're all meeting in the Great Hall. Let's roll everyone!" Harry shouted as he opened the door to the hallway. He, Hermione, and Ron dashed out and raced for the Great Hall.

"Potter, what is the meaning of this?" McGonagall demanded as the three raced into the Hall, where at least half the student body was already present.

"Hermione told the DA, who told the Order," Harry said quickly. "The Order and some others are arriving now and making their way in through the Room of Requirement. Professor, there's a tunnel that connects the Room of Requirement to the Hog's Head. We can evacuate students through there." McGonagall nodded.

"Very well, then," she nodded once. "Once Slytherin and Hufflepuff Houses are in attendance, I shall deliver orders."

"Professor, where is the headmaster?" Harry asked, a frown settling onto his face.

"He left," she said bitterly.

"He _what_?!" Harry exclaimed.

"I watched him-- he jumped from a window," McGonagall relayed. "Unfortunately, he learned how to fly... probably from his Master..." Harry left his Head of House and rejoined his friends.

"Students will be evacuated through the tunnel in the Room of Requirement," he told them. "Snape ditched. He jumped from a window-- and he knows how to fly."

"Wicked," Ron breathed. "D'you think he'll teach me sometime?"

"_Ronald_!" Hermione shrieked.

"Right, sorry," Ron said unashamedly.

The Great Hall was in utter chaos. Pajama-clad students sat everywhere, some not even at their own House table. Professors lined the walls, trying to keep their students' chatter at a minimum. Order members and others-- Hogwarts alumnae, DA members, fugitive students-- lined the walls as well. Witches and wizards poured into the Great Hall like a leaky faucet-- every one determined to fight and win.

"LISTEN UP!" Harry shouted. The hall fell silent.

"What's happening?!" a young Hufflepuff shrieked.

"Voldemort is coming to Hogwarts, now," McGonagall said quietly. Gasps came from everywhere. "For those of you who are underage, you will be evacuated out of the school through the Room of Requirement; and those of you who are of age and wish to fight, you may stay. We're fighting." Cheers erupted around the room.

"Prefects, please assist Madam Pomfrey and Mr. Filch in taking your students out that door and into the Hog's Head, where they will be transported immediately," McGonagall started before she was interrupted by a high-pitched, terrifyingly echo-y voice.

"Your efforts are futile," Voldemort's high-pitched voice hissed. Several students screamed. "You cannot defeat me. I do not wish to spill magical blood-- I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Life need not be taken tonight."

"All you must do," he continued, "is give me Harry Potter. Give me Potter, and not one of yours shall be touched. You have until midnight-- at which time my forces shall be unleashed."

"_But Potter's right there! Somebody grab him!_" Pansy Parkinson screeched, pointing a bony finger at him. Before anyone could do or say anything, the Hufflepuffs stood. Panic began to wreak havoc over Harry before he realized that they were facing Pansy. The Ravenclaws did the same, followed quickly by the Gryffindors.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson," McGonagall said brusquely. "Please lead your House to the Room of Requirement with Mr. Filch and Madam Pomfrey."

As each House's underage students left, more and more students remained behind, until a third of Hufflepuff, a smattering of Ravenclaws, and half of Gryffindor remained. McGonagall left her post at the teacher's table to escort underage students out.

"No, Creevey! You must leave!" she called out as she chased down Colin Creevey.

Once the underage students had left, Harry whistled again.

"Kingsley!" Remus called. Kingsley Shacklebolt stood on the platform.

"A plan has been formed between the Order of the Phoenix and the teachers of Hogwarts," Kingsley said to the quieted students. "Professors Flitwick, McGonagall, and Sprout will take groups up to the three tallest towers-- that is, Astronomy, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw-- where they can see everything, great advantage. Remus, Arthur, and I will take groups out onto the grounds. Someone needs to organize defending the entrances into the castle--"

"We'll do it!" George volunteered, pointing to himself and Fred. Kingsley nodded.

"Everyone who is taking a group, come up here so we divide up the troops!" Kingsley called out.

"'Arry!" Hagrid called out as Harry left the Great Hall with Fred and several other students.

"Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed.

"The Death Eaters are settin' up down in the Fores'," Hagrid told him. "When we hear' You-Know-Who's little announcemen', Grawpy an' I got up here as fas' as we could, didn' we, Grawpy!" Harry saw the half-giant through a castle window.

"Go see McGonagall in the Great Hall," Harry told him. "They're giving out orders in there." Hagrid nodded.

"Stay there, Grawpy, there's a good lad!" he bellowed out the window, then charged down the hallway and into the Great Hall.

All around the group darted statues Harry had passed time and time again in the hallways going to and from class-- and they were all heading for the grounds.

"Let's booby-trap them, shall we, Forge?" Fred suggested.

"Indeed we shall, Gred!" George answered. With pleased smiles on their faces, they threw an object the size of a Snitch at each door they passed.

"Don't tell me what that is," Harry shook his head.

"Why, Harry!" Fred exclaimed in outrage. "I thought you'd be most interested in hearing about our newest product!"

"It's called Keep-Away," George explained. "Good for both security and pranksters alike. It makes people on the other side of the door forget why they were going in the door." Harry rolled his eyes and smiled-- who knew Fred and George would invent something worthwhile!

"I'm going to go up to the Towers," Harry called as he charged off in the other direction.

"Bye Harry!" Fred and George called together.

"Professor Flitwick!" Harry called out as he dashed up the stairs.

"Potter," he squeaked out.

"What can I do? Do you need help?" Harry panted.

"I can most certainly use help! Merlin knows we'll need all the help we can get if we're to win!" Flitwick squeaked.

"_Protego Horribilis_," Harry muttered, along with a few other choice curses.

_What the hell are you using _that_ curse for?_ His father's voice demanded. _That's not going to work._

_Thanks for the input,_ Harry replied sarcastically.

"Gah," Harry moaned as a sudden wave of pain hit him squarely in his scar. He clutched at it blindly; the pain brought him to his knees.

_"Severus, your Lord wishes you to accompany him to the Shrieking Shack," Voldemort's high-pitched voice commanded. "The rest of you, I want you in the grounds, now! Bring me Harry Potter alive or it will be your lives that I take!"_

_The Death Eaters nodded._

_"Of course, my Lord," Snape murmured, his head bowed._

"He's going to the Shrieking Shack," Harry muttered to himself, running back downs the stairways.

"What are you doing?" Hermione shrieked as he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her with him.

"What the hell!" Ron exclaimed as Harry did the same to him.

"Voldemort is on his way to the Shrieking Shack with Snape," he said in a low voice as he heard spells being shouted all across the school. "We've got to get there. We've got to protect my father." Hermione nodded.

"Of course," she nodded. "We'll go through the hidden tunnel." Ron nodded.

"Of course, mate," Ron agreed. "Let's go, quick!" Harry took off at a run with his friends behind him. He kicked in the stonewall that protected the path, and dashed down it.

"I can't believe the Carrows didn't seal this passage off," Hermione whispered as they hurried to the end.

"Maybe they thought Snape did it," Ron replied. Harry shushed them as they reached the end of the tunnel.

"Severus," Voldemort hissed, pacing leisurely about the Shack, "you have been a most loyal and obedient follower of mine."

"My master has taught me well, my Lord," Snape said quietly.

"Indeed," Voldemort agreed. "It is a shame, however, that I will have to kill you."

"My Lord!" the Potions master protested. "Have I not proved useful to you?"

"You have," Voldemort admitted. "Your services are no longer required."

"I can find Potter," he said quickly.

"He's desperate," Harry whispered softly to his friends, who nodded marginally.

"Lucius Malfoy can do the same," Voldemort dismissed. He turned his back to the Potions master, who looked like he was going to kill the serpent-like man-- if he could even be considered man.

"You have all put up an outstanding fight," Voldemort said into his wand. His voice reverberated around the grounds. "But you have suffered losses. I will give you exactly one half hour before I unleash my forces once more. Tend to your wounded, relocate your dead. Fighting will resume in one half hour."

"And for you, Severus," Voldemort said, casting a fleeting glance at his faithful follower, "I will return when the fighting resumes. You cannot escape; and if you try, you will die. Am I clear?"

"Of course, Master," Snape said quietly looking down to study his feet.

"Good," Voldemort said softly, waving his wand. With one last glance, Voldemort left.

"Dad," Harry said quietly, revealing his location.

"Harry, get out," his father told him harshly. "If he returns--"

"I will see it," Harry finished. "I no longer have visions, more like a constant stream of what he's doing. I know exactly where he's going, how he's feeling, who he's talking to, what he plans to do next. He does not plan to come back yet, not for at least another twenty minutes. Coward."

"He is going to kill me," the Potions master said softly. It was not out of fear that he said this; but merely a statement of fact.

"No, he won't!" Harry fought fiercely. "I have a plan."

"Am I privileged to know what the plan is?" the man asked. Harry shook his head apologetically.

"You will when you see it play out," Harry told him ruefully.

"I will not let you die," Harry suddenly said sternly.

"You must accept that there is a possibility I will die," Snape said softly.

"It can't happen!" Harry insisted, and for the first time that night, his father saw the pain in his son's emerald green eyes. He blinked, and the emotions disappeared from his eyes.

"It can't happen," Harry repeated.

"We have to go prepare, Harry," Hermione said softly. "We'll be back, sir."

"Take care of yourselves," he said gruffly. "Do not worry about myself."

"Can't help it," Harry replied as he went back through the passage.

"What's the plan?" Ron asked immediately.

"Well, it goes like this," Harry began.

*****

"Harry Potter, your friends are dying to protect you," Voldemort's voice came over the grounds once more. "My friends are going to start attacking now, but if you wish for this to end, I will be in the Shrieking Shack waiting for you."

"COWARD!" Harry shouted from the grounds, sabre gripped tightly in hand. "COME OUT AND FIGHT ME YOURSELF!"

"Well, well, well," Voldemort's voice hissed as the snake-like thing came out of the Shack. "If it isn't Mister Potter himself."

"Let's end this, Riddle," Harry snapped.

"How _dare_ you call me Riddle," Voldemort hissed.

"I assure you, it will make no difference what I call you once you are dead," Harry retorted. Everyone all over the grounds had stopped fighting and had formed a ring around the duo.

"There are quite a few things that I know that you do not, Riddle," Harry said, twirling the sabre in his fingers.

"What a lie!" Voldemort spat. "You are but a child, you know _nothing_!"

"Yes, I know nothing about you _not_ being Slytherin's heir," Harry said, raising an eyebrow at the Dark Lord.

"What is this?" Riddle sputtered.

"You never were Slytherin's heir, Riddle," Harry said sharply. "All this time, it was _me_. And now, because I am Slytherin's heir, I am going to finish you with the one thing that can beat you."

"What is that? Your mother's _love_?" Voldemort spat. Harry merely smiled.

"No," he replied. "The most powerful tool Slytherin left his heir: his sabre." And with that, Harry began to circle his opponent. Riddle circled as well, and Harry knew he would have only one shot to get it right. One shot, and then his window of opportunity would slam shut.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort hissed.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry roared, throwing the sabre directly at Voldemort's chest.

With widened eyes and a gasp, Tom Marvolo Riddle, the great Lord Voldemort, the epitome of all things evil, dropped to the ground and died where he fell; the combination of the sabre's stab and the Avada Kedavra, which Harry had repelled and sent back to its creator, killed him nearly instantly. Cheers broke out as the Death Eaters quickly fled the grounds.

"DAD!" Harry roared. "WHERE'S MY FATHER?! DRACO!"

And then everything in Harry's world turned black.

* * *

I, iGymnast, am the most sorriest, apologetic human being ever to walk the planet. I have been living in my own personal hell for the last five months. My dad became quite ill after we got back from vacation; he _still_ hasn't returned to work yet. In the meantime, my grandmother's health has deteriorated severely in the past three months-- it's only a matter of time before she passes. On top of that, I sprained my ankles (yes, both of them) a while back, and plus I have an inflamed tendon in my wrist. SO MUCH FUN.

So between all that, my laptop's charger kicking the bucket, taking all kinds of driver's education classes in order to get my driver's license (which I passed-- yay!), the hardest classes I have ever taken in my life, college applications (I got accepted to my first choice school-- guess who's stoked!), gymnastics, colorguard, Christmas (happy holidays, everyone!), and all the blizzardacious snow, I barely have time to breathe. So here I am.

On a side note, I wrote the beginning of this (well, most of it) a WHILE ago, and therefore cannot remember whether I took the section about the Room of Requirement and organizing everyone to fight straight from the book. If I did, then this is my disclaimer. If not, then this is my disclaimer anyways. :)

And I'm not good at writing fight scenes. I already know that. I did my best, that's all I can say.

Uhm, it's obvious that I still don't own this stuff, right? I hope so.

OH and PS, this chapter is called Several Ways to Die Trying and the it's by Dashboard Confessional. I don't know if that makes a difference to you, but there it is.

I haven't started Chapter Twenty yet. All I know is that it is the final one. What is in it? Your guess is as good as mine. I have a few ideas. But then again, I may scrap all of my ideas and come up with a new one. Hopefully I'll have it done and up by February. Love you all!


End file.
